Descubrimentos
by Chicarvil
Summary: Wincest, NR18, Sam nota como esta cambiando por dentro e intenta encontrar la solución a su problema ¿Quién le iba a decir que la solución fuera su hermano?
1. descubrimientos

CAPITULO 2

Podía notar el cálido aliento de Dean sobre su boca. Solo unos cuantos centímetros mas y podría saborear aquella piel curtida por el sol. Una pequeña vocecita dentro de su cabeza ordeno que parara, que no estaba bien pero enseguida quedo suprimida por la pregunta de cómo seria la piel de su hermano. ¿Seria suave? O por el contrario ruda. Opto por la segunda. Su hermano no era el típico hombre que utilizaba cremas, es mas le daba igual afeitarse a lo vivo si alguna vez se quedaba sin espuma de afeitar.

Sonrio divertido al recodar como una vez salió con toda la cara llena de pequeños papelitos que cubrían los cortes. De repente acariciarle la mejilla a su hermano no parecía una idea tan mala. Alargo la mano dispuesto a acariciar la mejilla de su hermano mayor pero esta no llego a tocarlo. Se imagino que pasaría si Dean se despertaba en ese momento. Caviló sobre lo que podría decirle pero su mente no estaba muy por la labor por que ...No se le ocurría nada. Poco después decidió que no le importaba lo que el pensara, que si el abría los ojos y se le quedaba mirando con cara de espanto siempre podría decirle que se movió en sueños y lo asusto o que creyó ver algo. De seguro que Dean no replicaría. Le obligaría a escanear toda la habitación por si había algún ente pero por lo demás...Nada de nada.

El mayor de los Winchester se removió inquieto y en el movimiento su camiseta quedo levantada dejando la suficiente piel expuesta para que todo raciocinio quedara expulsado de la mente de Sam. Un gruñido se formo en el fondo de su estomago, parecía que Dean quería que lo tocara por que en ese mismo instante la punta de su lengua acaricio los labios.

En otras circunstancias Sam se habría controlado. Si...de verdad. Se abría metido en el baño (como aquella incansable vocecita le decía) y se abría masturbado hasta que se le cayera la mano pero ver como Dean fruncía los labios junto con tanta piel al descubierto...

Sam se movió despacio como buen cazador que era e hizo que su mano descendiera hasta aquellos sugerentes abdominales. La yema de sus dedos acaricio la dura piel y pudo notar como los músculos se tensaron ante aquel leve contacto obligándole a morderse el labio para evitar que un gemido se le escapara. Los dedos siguieron explorando cada trozo de piel y dibujando todas sus formas, deleitándose en como se contraían. La reacción del mayor de los Winchester no se hizo esperara y su espalda se arqueo contra los dedos haciendo que toda la palma de la mano quedara contra su pecho.

Sam cerro los ojos y se recordó a si mismo que pasara lo que pasara tenia que ser muy silencioso pero sabia que iba a ser una tarea bastante difícil ya que sus pantalones empezaron a resultarle demasiado incómodos. Intentando no hacer ruido empezó a quitarse el cinturón y a desabrocharse la cremallera, no aparto los ojos de su hermano por que sabia que como hiciera un ruido, por muy leve que fuera Dean lo detectaría y saltaría de la cama pistola en mano preguntando que demonios pasaba.

-No quiero ni pensar que pasaría si me ve con los pantalones desabrochados y al lado de su cama...- advirtió aquella pequeña vocecita por ultima vez pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tenia la bragueta abierta, a su hermano tumbado en la cama, medio desnudo y medio vestido y una erección de mil demonios.- No ahí vuelta atrás.-

-Dios...eso si que era un sueño.- Pensó Dean arqueando la espalda para aumentar el contacto con aquellos cálidos dedos.

El mayor de los Winchester sonrió con los ojos cerrados, en su larga vida de cazador había tenido muchos sueños eróticos, tantos que ya ni siquiera le excitaban. Siempre eran lo mismo. Una rubia...o morena...o pelirroja...bueno una tía con tetas grandes y muy dispuesta a que se la follaran. Nada de conversación, ni de juegos amorosos, ni nada. Eso estaba muy bien ...al principio. Pero ahora...ahora aquellos largos dedos solo lo tocaban como si el fuera de cristal, dibujando formas en su vientre que no tenian sentidos pero eso le dio igual era una caricia tan intima y sensual que consiguió que le dolieran los testículos.

Suspiro con fuerza cuando se arqueo consiguiendo aumentar el contacto con aquellos dedos convirtiéndolos en una gran palma que le subió la camiseta. Era una mano grande, casi le ocupaba todo el pecho y una pequeña parte de su mente le susurro que se parecia mucho a la de su hermano.

Dean intento horrorizarse, se concentro tanto en hacerlo que ni siquiera noto que la mano se retiraba. Rebusco en su mente alguna excusa para abrir los ojos y confirmar que todo era un sueño, que su hermano dormía en la cama de al lado o peor aun que estaba solo en la habitación ya que Sam habia vuelto a salir para buscar compañía femenina (el muy imbecil se creía que no se había dado cuenta) y que aquella mano era imaginaria pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hizo. Y en parte fue por que los dedos volvieron a acariciarle, borrándole aquel pensamiento.

Subió desde su ombligo en línea recta hasta el hueco de su cuello para luego descender hasta el pezón izquierdo acariciándolo con la yema hasta conseguir que se pusiera erecto, luego continuo con su gemelo. Dean noto como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Esa caricia en cualquiera otra ocasión no le abría gustado, es mas, de seguro que le abria parecido ofensivo. Era una caricia demasiado delicada. Y el no era una mujer, maldita sea. Pero en ese momento no le importo por que era una caricia de Sam. No sabia por que pero su mente ya había decidido que aquella mano era de su hermano y no entendía por que no encontraba ninguna razón para desarticular aquel racionamiento. Y si era de Sam...nada mas importaba.

Los largos dedos de su hermano siguieron acariciándole, marcándole a fuego lento y casi haciéndole sollozar por que dejo de tocarlo. Quiso abrir los ojos y exigirle que continuara, gritarle que quien demonios se creía para meterse en su sueño,, ponerlo como una moto y luego desaparecer pero solo un gañido lastimero escapo de sus labios. Apretó los ojos con fuerza pero le fue imposibles mantenerlos cerrados cuando noto una enorme mano dentro de sus pantalones, acariciándolo en toda su extensión.

-Gasp...-Tuvo que incorporarse para toser y no morir ahogado con su propia saliva. De repente se encontró mirando a los ojos de su hermano que parecía aterrorizado.

Vale...ya era un echo. Samuel Winchester podía darse por muerto.

Dean le miraba con los ojos desorbitados y una expresión de pura sorpresa en el rostro. Vio como su hermano bajaba la mirada y la clavaba en su mano (la cual aun estaba dentro de sus pantalones) para luego alzar la vista hasta sus ojos avellana.

Sam trago saliva ruidosamente y pudo notar como el liquido le rasgaba la garganta. Deseo con todas sus ganas que aquella oscura sensación que lo llevaba torturando semanas apareciera para si tener una excusa ante su hermano, pero la muy maldita estaba desaparecida en combate. De echo desapareció en el mismo momento en que puso sus manos sobre Dean. Maldita.

Abrió la boca para intentar explicarse, a pesar de no tener ni puta idea de que decir pero no conseguía articular palabra. ¿Qué demonios se supone que le tienes que decir a tu hermano cuando te ha cogido metiendole mano?. La boca de Sam se cerro con un chasquido de sus dientes que resonó en toda la habitación. Estaba seguro de que pronto Dean empezaría a golpearlo. Seguro. Lo haría. Pronto. ¿Verdad?

El hermano mayor de los Winchester si que hizo algo pero ni por asomo lo que el menor pensaba. Nada de golpes, ni gritos. Nada. Solo cerro ambas manos alrededor de su cabeza y lo beso en los labios con una pasión que por un momento dudo que el que lo besaba era Dean, el fuerte e insensible Dean.

Una pequeña sensación de antigravedad le sobrevino, le costo un poco darse cuenta de que su hermano había utilizado el peso de su cuerpo para acostarlo en la cama.

Y ahí estaba el, con la espalda apoyada contra el colchón y recibiendo el mejor beso de toda la historia. Notaba los largos dedos de Dean cerrándose sobre su cabello con una fuerza que casi lo lastimaba, su lengua dentro de la boca robándole el aliento en una perfecta imitación del acto sexual, ahora entendía por que las chicas simplemente caían medio desmayadas cuando su hermano las besaba. Era el y no podía hacer otra cosa que medio derretirse entre sus brazos. Dean cambio de posición, bajándose un poco los pantalones y haciéndole notar toda su hombría rozándose contra la de él, a lo cual el solo pudo responder con un sonoro gemido.

Los botones de la camisa de Sam saltaron y cayeron sobre la cama como si fueran trozos de metralla. El frió aire de la noche hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera en pecho por culpa del cambio brusco de temperatura pero fue una sensación que no duro mucho ya que enseguida noto la boca de su hermano sobre el pecho. Dean le mordía el cuello, el pecho, los abdominales. Le pasaba la lengua por el abdomen increíblemente cerca de su erección y el lo único que podía hacer era gemir como una chica.

-No, si al final va a tener razón con eso de que soy igual que una mujer.- pensó muy de pasada.

Pero el pensamiento murió en alguna parte de su cerebro cuando noto como una lengua húmeda le recorría de arriba abajo.

-¡¡DEAN¡¡- chillo arqueando la espalda y arañando el aire. Solo obtuvo una risa ronca por respuesta pero no le importo. Dean era así, nada de sentimentalismos, nada de hablar.

El aire araño sus pulmones en cuanto la boca de su hermano se cerro sobre la punta de su miembro y aspiro con fuerza haciéndole poner los ojos en blanco. Sam podía ver como la cabeza de su hermano subía y bajaba, haciendo con eso que el desapareciera dentro de su boca. Sus pulmones se llenaban con rapidez, lastimándole. Noto la mano de Dean sobre su torso, avanzando. Dibujando su pecho y cerrándose sobre su cuello durante un microsegundo para después seguir su camino hacia su boca e introducir un dedo dentro. Sam lo chupo como si en realidad no fuera un simple falange. Le paso la lengua por la palma de la mano para luego volver a introducirlo dentro de su boca.

Los labios de Dean se cerraron con mas fuerza sobre su miembro y por un momento Sam pensó que se derramaría en la boca de su hermano pero no fue asi...por que el muy maldito dejo lo que estaba haciendo, incorporándose para poder besarlo en la boca. Por primera vez Sam Winchester se probo a si mismo en la boca de su hermano y deseo en silencio que no fuera la ultima.

-Continua con lo que hacías.- gimoteo golpeándole en el hombro.

-Sammy...Sammy...Mi sueño...mis ordenes.- Fue lo único que dijo. Ahí fue cuando todo tomo forma. Dean pensaba que eso era un sueño...bien...el no era quien para sacarlo de su error.

Dean se dedico a besarlo durante lo que le parecieron horas mientras se contorsionaba para bajarle un poco mas los pantalones, el no hizo nada para ayudarlo. ¿no decía que era su sueño? Pues que se lo trabajara.

Oyó como los pantalones caían al suelo con un juramento, los vellos de las piernas se le pusieron de punta al notar la recia tela de los vaqueros de su hermano que al parecer estaba demasiado ocupado con el como para siquiera quitarse los pantalones. Sonrió divertido al imaginarse semejante estampa.

El con la camisa abierta y sin pantalones, con Dean entre sus piernas y los vaqueros por las rodillas. Muy divertido. Pero toda diversión murió cuando noto un dolor intenso entre las piernas.

-Dios, Sammy...-mascullo Dean mordiéndole el hombro.- ...que apretado estas.-

Las lagrimas se le saltaron cuando su hermano empujo otro poco dentro de el. Sus manos se cerraron sobre las caderas de su amante con tanta fuerza que los dedos se le pusieron en blanco. Dean no lo había preparado y lo mas duro es que no podía culparle. El pensaba que todo esto era un sueño. Sam se removió en la cama, intentando encontrar una postura pudiera facilitarle el acceso a su hermano que ahogo un gruñido.

-No te muevas así...- Sonó a suplica

-¿Por qué?-ese tono de voz en la boca de su hermano fue suficiente para que todo dolor desapareciese..

-Por que sino...- vio como Dean apretaba los dientes y entraba otro poco dentro de el. Sam abrió la boca y un quejido camuflado en forma de gemido se escapo de ella. –Sammy...Sammy...Sammy...-

Repetía Dean mientras entraba lentamente dentro de su hermano. Algo dentro de el le decía que esto no estaba bien. No por el simple echo de estar follandose a su hermano. No. Era otra cosa...pero...¿Qué?.

Sam le beso el cuello y se volvió a mover apretándolo sin querer con sus músculos internos. Obligándole a recurrir a trucos que utilizaba cuando solo era un chaval para no correrse antes de tiempo: Pensar en la próxima cacería. ¿Eran vampiros, no?. Repasar el armamento que había en el maletero del Impala, que se pediría para desayunar.

Por fin se enfundo dentro de su hermano con un sonoro gemido y permaneció dentro de el durante un rato. Intentando averiguar que era lo que estaba mal en aquel sueño. A parte de que su pareja era un hombre además de su hermano, claro.

-Muévete...muévete...- suplico Sam entre sollozos y como siempre el no podía negarle nada a su hermano.

Así que obedeció y con empujones lentos se dedico a penetrarlo con suavidad, dándole besos de boca abierta y de dientes chocando. Sam lo apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, encontrando asi satisfacción a su propia necesidad, haciendo que notara su miembro contra su estomago.

Dean estaba en el cielo, el ritmo fue subiendo rápidamente. La habitación que hasta hacia tan solo unos minutos estaba en silencio se lleno de ruidos: Gemidos, susurros, llantos pero el que mas le gustaba a Dean era el de los dos cuerpos al chocar. No sabia por que, no podía explicarlo pero...Lo excitaba de sobremanera oír como su cuerpo chocaba con el de su hermano, saber que cada vez que lo hacia estaba dentro de el, formando un vinculo igual que el que los unía: La sangre.

Sam se corrió sobre el estomago de Dean al mismo tiempo que el lo hizo dentro de su hermano. Hundió la cabeza en el hueco que unía el hombro con el cuello e inspiro el aroma de Sam. Se lleno los pulmones con el olor a sudor, semen y sangre. ¿Sangre?.

Espera un momento...aquello era un sueño y...Se incorporo y miro a su hermano que tenia la cara surcada de lagrimas.

-No era un sueño.- pensó con horror.- Oh...Dios Mío...Sammy ¿Qué he hecho?

¿Continuara?


	2. Chapter 3

Gracias por sus comentarios chicas, me animan un monton. Claro que lo voy a continuar, de echo creo que este ff tiene 24 capitulos y un epilogo XD. Es que al principio cuando lo escribia no sabia si lo iba a continuar o no. Bereniss...se todo lo impulsiva que tu quieras. Princesa atenea. Por el bien de la humanidad estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea y si es escribir Wincest (algo que me encanta) lo hago sin dudar. Amazona verde. Me temo que Dean va a estar un poco acomplejadito..pero solo un poquito XD. Rei ayanami...como tu bien dices no se considera violacioon porque Sam practicamente lo obligo XD...que bien se lo pasan estos dos por dios.

CAPITULO 3

La palabra pervertido no era la palabra correcta que Dean tenia en la mente. Monstruo. Esa se aproximaba bastante pero tampoco daba del todo en el blanco. El mayor de los Winchester intento buscar en su mente algún determinado demonio que fuera lo suficiente sádico y perverso para describir lo que acaba de hacer pero no se le ocurría ninguno. Así que decidió que debería de llamar a la academia de la lengua para que pusieran una nueva descripción en el diccionario

Dean: Cazador pervertido viola-hermanos.

Si...esa era la palabra exacta: Violador. Seguramente Sam se abría acercado para despertarlo por alguna tontería. Tal vez por que se estaba moviendo o para comentarle cualquier chorrada y va el y ÑACA...se echa encima de su hermano como si fuera un animal en celo.

Sam se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y a el se le encogió el corazón. No solo habia violado a su hermano sino que encima le había echo daño. ¡¡Le había echo llorar¡¡ No merecía vivir...Se daba asco a si mismo, no solo por lo que había echo sino por que había tenido el mejor orgasmo de toda su vida.  
Se le revolvió el estomago cuando una de las grandes manos de Sammy se posaron en su hombro pero no por que sintiera asco sino por que su miembro volvía a cobrar vida ante aquel nimio contacto.

-Tengo que irme...-

Si, eso era lo que tenia que hacer. Largarse abrir la puerta del Impala, meter la polla entre las junturas y cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Si, eso haría. Apoyo las manos en el colchón e intento levantarse pero las piernas de Sam se cerraron detrás de sus rodillas impidiéndole que se moviera.

-Suéltame, Sammy...-Gruño al borde del llanto, su hermano le agarraba con fuerza con las piernas y le agarraba por los hombros mientras decía cosas. Cosas que el no escuchaba.-Suéltame...- Forcejeo sin éxito. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan fuerte estando tan canijo?

-Te soltare cuando me escuches.-  
El tono que utilizo fue mucho mas efectivo que cualquier llave que Sam pudiera utilizar para inmovilizarlo. Era un tono tan suave y lleno de amor que para nada tasaba con alguien recién violado por su hermano. Dean fijo los ojos en lo de Sam. A pesar de que en su rostro aun habían algunos resquicios de las lagrimas su expresión no era para nada de sufrimiento, era mas bien de otra cosa. Y Dean sabia de que era.

-Esta preocupado.- pensó arqueando una ceja. La pregunta salió antes de que siquiera su mente reaccionara. De repente el echo de haberse acostado con su hermano y haber disfrutado como un enano dejo de tener importancia.- ¿Qué pasa, Sam?-

-Tu no tienes la culpa.-susurro bajando la mirada.

¿Uh?

Que el no tenia la culpa ¿De que¿De haberlo violado¿De haberlo desnudado?¿De haberle echo daño?

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto apoyando de nuevo las manos en el colchón e incorporándose lo suficiente para poder mirar mejor a su hermano.

-Hablo de que tu no tienes la culpa de lo que acaba de pasar...- Dean abrió la boca para responder pero Sam no le dejo añadiendo:- No estoy bien...Ahí algo mal aquí dentro...- se señalo el pecho, aguantando las lagrimas.  
No le había contado nada a Dean por que no quería preocuparlo, por que en el fondo sabia lo que tenia y no quería asustar mas a su hermano de lo que ya estaba. Demasiado peso tenia con lo que su padre le dijo de que tenia que salvarlo, que pasara lo que pasara lo salvara y que sino podría ...lo matara. Sabia que esa frase dicha por su padre estaba destrozando a su hermano por dentro y también sabia que todo lo que Sam estaba pasando solo era por culpa de Sam. Por que el era débil y se había dejado poseer por un demonio de tres al cuarto, un demonio que le hizo algo.

Las cejas de Dean se arquearon hasta juntarse por culpa de la preocupación y Sam no pudo evitar sonreír cuando su hermano frunció los labios en una mueca de disgusto. Ahora mismo estaba tan concentrado escuchándole que Sam estuvo seguro de que si le explicaba la teoría de la evolución Dean la entendería a la primera.

-¿De que me hablas?-

El menor de los Winchester cerro los ojos y lleno sus pulmones de aire. Era el momento de la verdad. No tenia ni idea de cómo se lo tomaría su hermano cuando le soltara la bomba. Algo le decía que no muy bien, de seguro que lo ataría a la cama y lo exorcizaría. Bueno...el haría lo mismo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Meg me poseyó?- La cara de Dean se descompuso y paso por varios colores. Y como bien había supuesto Sam, su hermano empezó a forcejear, seguramente pensando que el demonio Meg había vuelto a poseerlo. Así que opto por lo mas sencillo (y seguro para su persona) dejarlo marchar.

Dean salió disparado hacia la bolsa de las armas, ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido. Aquella perra de Meg había utilizado a su hermano. Apretó los dientes furioso consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta. Y repitiéndose a si mismo aquel refrán que su padre no dejaba de decir:

-Si me engañas una vez, la culpa es tuya pero si me engañas dos...es mía.-

Y esta vez era completamente culpable, hasta la medula. Con al velocidad de un rayo abrió la bolsa y saco el pequeño frasquito que contenía el agua bendita (desde la posesión de Sam siempre llevaba uno cerca), abrió el tapón y lanzo el liquido sobre Sam que se llevo la mano derecha al rostro.

-Mierda...- mascullo al ver como Sam se frotaba un ojo. Estaba poseído y el ni se había dado cuenta...estúpido...estúpido. Con una rapidez que haria palidecer de envida a Carl Lewis Dean agarro unas esposas y de un salto inmovilizo a su hermano, esposándolo al cabezal de la cama.-¿¿Quién eres??-grito agarrandolo del cuello y obligándole a mirarlo.

-Soy Sam, idiota.- gruño el menor de los Winchester parpadeando varias veces.

-¡¡Mentira¡¡ Si fueras Sam no habrías reaccionado al agua bendita.-

-Y no he reaccionado, capullo.- se encaro Sam- ¿O es que no ves que no sale humo de mi cara¿Ni me retuerzo de dolor?- Aquello cogió tan de sorpresa a Dean que no supo como reaccionar.

-Entonces...- Se paso la lengua por los labios intentando encontrar alguna razón para desarticular aquellas preguntas pero la verdad era que Sam tenia razón.- ¿Por qué reaccionaste entonces cuando el agua bendita te toco?-

Sam lo miro fijamente y alzo la cabeza levantando la mandíbula, por un momento Dean pensó que sus ojos se volverían negros como la noche pero para su sorpresa lo que dijo fue:

-Por que me cayo en el ojo.- y acto seguido sonrió de esa forma que solo Sam podía hacer.

Aun asi Dean vertio el resto del contenido que había en la botella sobre el torso de su hermano y comprobó con sus propios ojos que en efecto no era victima de ninguna posesión.

-Capullo.- Gruño mientras le quitaba las esposas, justo cuando Sam se sentaba en la cama y cogia los pantalones par ponérselos le dio una sonora colleja.- No vuelvas a asustarme asi.-

Sam sonrió divertido. Era curioso como su hermano podía preocuparse y despreocuparse tan rápido. Una pena que tuviera que volver a preocuparlo.

-Dean...Creo que Meg dejo algo dentro de mi antes de irse.-

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 4

**princesa atenea, me alegro de que te guste, aqui te dejo otro jugoso capi XD. amazona verde, lo del agua estubo genial pero no es el unico punto que tiene el ff...ya veras ya.**

**C**APITULO 4

Dean miraba el diario de su padre sin verlo. Ya hacia al menos seis horas que Sam le había dicho su gran secreto y su mente se negaba a digerirlo.  
Que iluso había sido al pensar que su hermano estaba pasando por una etapa extraña de la adolescencia, a pesar de tener ya casi veintitrés años. (Para el, Sammy siempre tendría dieciséis) pero ¿Como iba el a pensar que lo que en realidad le pasaba es que estaba medio poseído por aquella zorra de Meg?  
Resoplo hastiado y cerro los ojos, le dolía la cabeza de leer tanto. No había despegado la nariz de aquel libro desde que se sentaron en el coche. Si, por fin había dejado que Sam condujera y el muy imbecil estaba que daba saltos de alegría, como si no le importara el echo de que acabaran de acostarse.

-Si al menos fuera solo eso.- susurro una pequeña vocecita dentro de su cabeza.

Dean se paso las manos por la frente y se froto los ojos intentando aliviar el dolor. Fue inútil. Hundió los dedos en el pelo y se rasco el cuero cabelludo, arañándose la piel , deseando que así pudiera echar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. Pero tampoco tuvo éxito con ello.  
Lleno sus pulmones con fuerza, cerro el libro desechándolo a un lado de la mesa y bebió de la cerveza casi con desesperación.  
Cuando Sam le soltó aquella bomba se quedo estupefacto. No supo como reaccionar y de echo no lo hizo. No al menos hasta que su hermano chasqueo los dedos delante de sus ojos. Además ¿¿Como se suponía que tenia que reaccionar??.  
Se había pasado los últimos meses intentando proteger a Sam del plan de demonio de ojos amarillos. Creía que lo había conseguido cuando exocirso su cuerpo de la posesión de Meg pero al parecer estaba muy equivocado.  
Los minutos que pasaron a la noticia fueron los mas caóticos de la vida de Dean Winchester (y los mas terroríficos) por que por primera vez en su vida Dean no sabia que hacer. No tenia ni puta idea de como atajar el problema.  
Le llevo sus buenos treinta minutos sacudirse aquella sensación y empezar a pensar con claridad. Debía de pensar como un cazador y para eso lo primero era conseguir toda la información posible sobre el problema.

-Tenemos que ir paso a paso, Sammy.- recordó que le había dicho.- ¿Dime como te has sentido?. Todo. No quiero que te saltes ningún detalle. Por muy escabroso que sea, quiero saberlo.-

Cuando Dean dijo eso no supo lo que hacia. En principio pensó que Sam (su Sammy) le diría un par de cosas feas y listo pero lo que salió de la boca de su hermano menor lo dejo helado.

Sam se había convertido en una versión maligna de si mismo. A Dean le recordó cuando estuvo poseído, solo que ahora era mucho mas oscuro. Muchas de las cosas que habían ocurrido durante las semanas pasada tuvieron sentido. Como aquel pobre insensato que Sam casi mata a golpes. La información que el tenia era que aquel soplón le había sacado un arma a su hermano y este reacciono de forma exagerada pero no. Sammy le había destrozado por el simple echo de disfrutarlo. También tuvo sentido aquella vez que casi lo matan por que Sam estaba muy lento. El muy capullo tenia resaca. Por suerte para ambos dejo de beber en cuanto vio lo peligroso que era. De ahí que se escapara con tanta asiduidad en busca de compañía femenina. Al parecer había descubierto que la única manera de parar lo que fuera que lo estuviera carcomiendo era teniendo sexo con mujeres...lo que no explicaba el por que se acerco a su cama aquella noche.

Dean abrió los ojos y se bebió todo el contenido de su cerveza de un trago cuando recordó como Sam le había explicado que todo lo ocurrido hacia unas horas había sido culpa suya. Porque Sam lo deseaba.  
La botella hizo un ruido seco al chocar contra la madera. El mayor de los Winchester exhaló e inspiro aire con fuerza. Sacudio la cabeza, intentando negar lo obvio.  
No solo Sammy lo deseaba. El también. Maldita sea. Hubiera deseado que su hermano no le dijera nada, que le hubiera dejado pensar que el pervertido era el. Pero nooooo... Sammy era un buen chico y tenia que decírselo para que el no se sintiera como un mierda.  
El había intentado cambiar de tema pero (iluso de el) Sam no le dejo. Por que le tenia preparado otra sorpresita:

-De todas formas tendremos que repetirlo.- soltó como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿¿Que??- A Dean casi le da un patatús cuando lo dijo.

-Veras, cuando salía para buscar a aquella mujeres me sentía como un animal al que llevan sin alimentar varios días.- Racionalizo- Mientras las besaba y tocaba sentía como volvía a ser yo mismo pero en cuanto todo acababa la sensación de hambre volvía solo que era mas pequeña.-

-¿De ahí que salieras cada noche?- pregunto curioso. Sam asintió con la cabeza a la vez que apretaba los dientes y Dean tuvo que morderse la mejilla por dentro para no reír. Su hermano se había abierto de piernas para el y el muy estúpido se sonrojaba por decirle que se había estado acostando con mujeres. Que imbecil.- Pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con que repitamos esto?-pregunto con una voz demasiado aguda.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de su hermano que se froto el puente de la nariz divertido.

-¿Aun no lo has entendido, Dean?.- El mayor guardo silencio sintiéndose como un lelo por el tono tan obvio que utilizo Sammy.- Con las mujeres era terminar y volver a sentirme...- Sammy apretó los labios intentando encontrar una palabra adecuada-... raro.- Dijo al fin.- Pero contigo...- no llego a terminar la frase aunque tampoco le hizo falta. Esa sonrisita estúpida que se le pinto en la cara lo decía todo.

-De eso nada, enano. Ni por asomo pienses que vamos a repetirlo...esto fue...fue...- Algo maravilloso que te mueres por repetir. Chillo su mente con voz de chica.- ...Un error.-

-Pero Dean...hace semanas que no me siento así de ...normal.- protesto Sam

-Me da igual...si quieres sentirte normal te matas a pajas o vuelves a las mujeres pero ni tu ni yo vamos a...-

Y fue en ese momento en el que todo se volvió borroso. Por que el muy idiota de su hermano aprovecho que tenia la guardia baja y que le sacaba una cabeza de altura para besarle. Y no un beso cualquiera. Noo...que va... era un beso de esos que implican no solo lengua sino dientes, saliva y hasta gruñidos.

Dean recordó como las rodillas le temblaban como a una quinceañera mientras que su hermana le devoraba la boca a besos. Las grandes manos de Sam le rodeaban la cara y aun así tuvo que dar las gracias de que su hermano hubiera sido lo suficientemente prudente de no pegar su cuerpo al de el, por que si lo hubiera echo...Cuando Sam se separo el no recordaba ni como se llamaba, hasta tuvo que agarrarse a los brazos de su hermano para no caerse al suelo.  
Recordó que hacia calor. Mucho calor. Y que la piel de su hermano estuviera también caliente no ayudaba mucho.  
Sam apretaba la frente contra la suya y sonreía, una sonrisa que Dean hacia mucho que no veía.

-Vale...- suspiro contra sus labios.- Repetirlo no...pero podemos besarnos ¿Verdad?-

La primera intención de Dean fue gritar un gran no pero como el 99,9 por ciento de las veces le pasaba no podía decirle no a su hermano. Así que opto por lo mas sensato que fue...Hacer un ruido gutural y que el pensara lo que quisiera. ¿Quien sabe? Lo mismo tenia suerte y Sam se olvidaba de aquel asunto. Aunque no lo veía probable.

Las siguientes cuatro horas volaron dentro del Impala. Tal vez el echo de que se hubiera concentrado tanto en el diario de su padre había ayudado mucho. Gracias al cielo Sam no dejo de conducir hasta un centenar de kilómetros, lo cual le vino perfecto a Dean. Tanto para empaparse del diario demoníaco como para mantener la mente ocupada y no pensar en los labios de Sam o en cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo.

Todo su cuerpo tembló cuando vio que entraban en un pueblo y se dirigían a un hotel. Pero por lo visto le caía bien a alguien de ahí arriba (o tal vez de abajo) por que Sam entro en la habitación como Pedro por su casa, dejo las cosas y se comporto como si nada hubiera pasado. Dean respiro aliviado.

Lo malo era que a pesar de que su hermano pareció darle un respiro, su mente pervertida se negaba a hacerlo y regalaba imagenes de la pasada noche. Cada cual mas vivida.

Por eso ahora mismo agradecía que Sam no estuviera a su lado. Había ido al baño. Suspiro con fuerza y alzo una mano para pedir otra cerveza. La camarera se contoneo de forma exagerada hacia el y se apoyo en la mesa enseñándole gran parte de su escote pero el ni se fijo. Por que de repente se le ocurrió una idea descabellada.

Sam salió del baño secándose las manos y nada mas levantar la vista vio como Dean hablaba con una exuberante camarera. Se le formo un nudo en el fondo del estomago pero no tenia nada que ver con pena...no..quería pegarle dos tiros por acercarse a su hermano, por si quiera hablarle.  
Cerro los ojos e inspiro aire. Ahí estaba otra vez. La sensación. Aquella voz macabra que le decía lo que tenia que hacer, que por regla general no era nada bueno. El efecto calmante que Dean había echo en el se estaba evaporando. Bueno...seis horas no estaban nada mal.  
Se dirigió hacia la barra para pedir algo.

-Un refresco.- pidió a la chica morena que allí estaba haciendo caso omiso de aquella maldita vocecita que le pedía a gritos un whisky.

La chica asintió y con gestos perezosos empezó a moverse pero dejo de hacerlo en cuanto la camarera que atendía a su hermano apareció en escena dejando la bandeja sobre la barra justo al lado de donde Sam estaba.

-¿Has visto lo bueno que esta ese chico, Sally?- pregunto con voz chillona.

Sam tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para no sugerirle amablemente (con una pistola apuntándole a la sien) que se alejara de su hermano pero consiguió mantenerse callado y muy quieto, apoyado en la barra.

-Pues claro que si...como no darse cuenta.- se unió la camarera morena que supuestamente tenia que servirle un refresco. Pero pareció olvidarlo por completo.

-Creo que tiene novia.- suspiro decepcionada la chica de la voz chillona

Sam dio un respingo en el sitio ¿A que venia esa insinuación?. Como si la morena le hubiera leído el pensamiento pregunto el por que creía eso a lo cual la chica de voz chillona respondió:

-Cariño, le he puesto un buen par de razones en la cara ...-se señalo el escote-

-Será por que no se ha fijado.- sonrió la otra chica.

-Eso quisiera pensar yo. Ha levantado la vista, me ha pedido una cerveza y ha vuelto a lo suyo.- protesto con la misma voz chillona.

El corazón de Sam dio un salto en el sitio. ¿¿Dean no se había fijado en esa chica??. Vale...puede que el quisiera matarla por osar mirar a su hermano pero tenia que reconocer que la chica era mona y que tenia un buen par de tetas. Si sumamos a esa ecuación a Dean...  
Se giro hacia su hermano y vio como el volvía a mirar el diario de su padre como si allí pudiera encontrar alguna respuesta a lo que a el le pasaba. Una pequeña dualidad nació dentro del menor de los Winchester. Por un lado quería curarse. No se sentía cómodo teniendo aquel tipo de pensamientos pero por otro...Si se curaba seguramente ya no existiría ningún tipo de contacto físico entre Dean y el.

-Vaya...- pensó melancólico.

No quería dejar de tener contacto con su hermano pero también quería curarse ¿Habría alguna manera de quedarse con los dos opciones.? Algo en su interior le decía que no.

-Aquí tiene.- el golpe de una botella justo a su lado le saco de su ensoñación.

Sin siquiera mirar a la chica se dirigió hacia la mesa en donde Dean estaba sentado, este no levanto la vista, seguramente demasiado concentrado en la lectura y Sam pudo dedicarse a contemplar sus rasgos.  
Los labios fruncidos, las cejas casi juntas en una mueca de completa concentración. Dean era un hombre guapo. Vale, no es que antes no lo supiera solo que ...ahora lo veía desde otra perspectiva. Se pregunto como reaccionaria Dean si cuando llegara a su lado el le besaba en la boca. De seguro se moriría.

Se sentó en la silla de al lado aguantándose las ganas de besarlo y vio como la camarera que antes se había insinuado a su hermano se quedaba mirándolo con una ceja arqueada mientras ponía la cerveza en la mesa. Un escueto gracias por parte de su hermano fue lo único que recibió. Eso y una sonrisa triunfante por parte de Sam.

-Sammy...-llamo Dean sin levantar la vista.  
-¿Qué?-El menor apoyo los codos en la mesa y dejo caer todo su peso sobre ella quedándose a escasos centímetros de su hermano.

-Recuerdas cuando...-Dean levanto la vista del diario y se encontró de bruces con los ojos color avellana de su hermano que lo miraba de una forma extraña. Sin darse cuenta se paso la lengua por los labios y pudo ver como los ojos de Sam descendían hacia su boca. Se imagino como su hermano se acercaba a el y le besaba. Eso basto para que se separar al instante de el y continuara con lo que decía.- Dices que notas algo raro. Que no es como la posesión de Meg. ¿Verdad?-

Sam asintió ante esas palabras. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron hablando en el hotel llegaron a la conclusión de que no era una posesión en toda regla sino que era algo mucho mas extraño y menos común.

-He estado revisando el diario de papá.-continuo alzando el libro ante los ojos del menor.- Y no ahí nada parecido a lo que tu dices.- Sonrió exultante como si hubiera encontrado el mayor de los tesoros.

-Me temo que no te sigo-

Dean se levanto del asiento y se encamino a pagar la cuenta seguido muy de cerca de su hermano.

-¿No lo ves? .- se acerco a la camarera de voz chillona y saco un billete de diez dólares.

-No.-

La chica sonrió de una forma que esta vez no le paso desapercibida a Dean, cosa que no gusto para nada a su hermano.

-A veces eres un tonto.- rió revolviéndole el pelo

-Quita.- Sam le dio un manotazo y lo miro de malos modos.- Y dime a que viene esto.-

-Nosotros ya hemos visto algo parecido.- la camarera volvió para darle la vuelta a Dean y a pesar de que lo hizo con mucho disimulo Sam pudo ver como le metía un papelito en el bolsillo de la camisa. Seguramente su numero de teléfono. Eso ya fue demasiado.

Lo que aquella vocecita le ordenaba a Sam era que le cogiera del pelo, le incrustara la cara en la barra de madera y repitiera la operación una y otra vez. Pero sabia que Dean le diría algo, aun asi sabia que tenia que hacer algo. Y lo hizo

Gruño. Y no un gruñido molesto. Sino uno de esos que te salen desde lo mas profundo del estomago al cual le siguen un sin fin de mordiscos.

Las miradas de Dean y la chica se clavaron en el. Algo que lo alegro bastante por que así esa puerca dejaría de tocar a SU hermano. Pero la chica no podía mantenerse callada...no...tuvo que hablar.

-Tío...acabas de gruñir como un perro-

Dean vio como Sam abría la boca para decir algo de lo que de seguro se arrepentiría mas tarde así que opto por cogerlo del brazo y sacarlo a rastras del bar.

-¿Se puede saber a que ha venido esa escenita?- gruño el hermano mayor molesto.

-No lo se.- fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta.

Dean lo miro frunciendo el cejo quería hablar del tema, preguntarle si aquella sensación de la que le había hablado había vuelto ¿Y por que coño había gruñido como un perro? pero no se atrevió así que decidió arrancar el coche y poner rumbo al hotel.  
Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato hasta que...

-Por cierto...¿qué habías descubierto?-

-Oh..si...se me había pasado. Resulta que nosotros ya hemos visto este tipo de posesión. Solo que no era exactamente la misma.- Sam arqueo una ceja. No tenia ni puta idea de lo que le hablaba su hermano.- Sam...¿recuerdas el virus demoníaco de kroatoan?.

CONTINUARA


	4. Chapter 5

ainss...me alegro de que os guste chicas...a ver que os parece el siguiente capi XD

CAPITULO 5

-¿¿Kroatoan??- repitió Sam sin poder creérselo. Dean asintió con su sonrisa mas triunfal. Claro que recordaba aquel pueblo y su virus. Era la primera vez que se topaban con algo parecido. ¿¿Un virus demoníaco que aparece a las tres horas y actúa igual que una posesión??. Como olvidarlo. Tampoco había olvidado que el era inmune a virus. Un momento...¿No estaría Dean insinuando que lo que le hacia actuar de forma tan extraña era el virus, verdad? -

-Has dado en el clavo, Sammy. - no supo que había hablado en voz alta hasta que su hermano dijo eso- Piénsalo. Sientes y te comportas como si estuvieras poseído pero sin llegar a estarlo. ¿Y si el virus en realidad si te afecto solo que tardo mas?-

-Pero Dean, de eso hace semanas, por no decir meses.

El Impala enfilo el camino de salida hacia el hotel y ronroneo como un gatito cuando Dean lo aparco justo delante de la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?...A lo mejor era su cometido desde un principio. Que nos confiáramos.-

El menor de los Winchester se mordió el labio, pensando en el razonamiento de su hermano. La verdad era que razón no le faltaba. Lo de Kroatoan era lo mas parecido aunque no llegaba a ser lo mismo. Inspiro aire y se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Por algún lado había que empezar.

-Entonces...¿Cuando nos vamos?-

Dean chasqueo la lengua complacido, al final el haber ojeado durante tanto tiempo el diario de su padre había valido de algo (aunque al final no le hubiera dado la solución final). Ahora comprendía lo bien que se sentía Sam cada vez que daba con quid de la cuestión. Era una sensación enriquecedora.  
Apago el motor y jugueteo con las llaves mientras pensaba en la pregunta que le había echo su hermano. Tenia varias opciones meterse en la habitación y caer como un tronco sobre el colchón pero dudaba que pudiera hacerlo con Sammy al lado. Mirándole.

-Recuerda la ultima vez que te quedaste dormido a su lado.- susurro una parte de su mente. Hizo una mueca ante ese pensamiento. Y no porque le molestara precisamente.

O continuar en el coche e ir a aquel pueblo fantasma. Frunció los labios. Esa no era tan mala idea. No serian mas de la una de la tarde, si apretaba el acelerador y no paraban ni para comer...llegarían a la hora de la cena.

-Claro que si, listillo. ¿Y si cuando llegas te encuentras con algun demonios?...¿Que harás?¿¿Matarlo a ronquidos??.- dijo una pequeña voz en su interior. Y no una voz cualquiera sino La Voz como Dean la había bautizado hace ya siglos. Su padre la llamaba de otra manera: Conciencia de Cazador. Pero ese era un nombre demasiado romántico para el. John Winchester utilizaba la excusa de La voz para contarle cuentos cuando el era pequeño y le tenia miedo a la oscuridad. Le decía que cuando la oyera le hiciera caso en todo. Por muy absurdo que pudiera parecer. Ella cuidaría de el y no dejaría que le pasara nada. Dean ( a pesar de tener 10 años escasos) sabia perfectamente que la Conciencia de Cazador no existía, que solo eran los años de caza y de experiencia lo que te decía que te agacharas o lucharas o que corrieras como una chica asustada. Pero eso no le impedía ponerse a llorar cuando su padre le hablaba de ella. Alegando que el no era buen cazador porque no la escuchaba.

-Tranquilo, muchacho. Ya vendrá.- le decía el siempre acunándolo en sus brazos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Y tenia razón. La Voz llego y como dijo su padre no le fallo ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera cuando Sam estuvo poseído y todo su cuerpo gritaba por apretar el gatillo y volarle la tapa de los sesos. La Voz fue inflexible ante eso. No podía matar a Sam. Y gracias a que Dean le hacia siempre caso Sammy seguía vivo.  
Ahora mismo La Voz decía que durmiera, que descansara un poco. Y eso haría. Kroatoan no se movería de donde estaba, ni tampoco la carretera.

-Será mejor que durmamos un poco.- Se guardo las llaves en el bolsillo de la camisa e se inclino para abrir la puerta.- Dentro de un par de horas nos pondremos en marcha y...- Una mano fuerte le rodeo el brazo, reteniéndolo. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal haciéndole cerrar los ojos.

No hacia falta ser muy listo para saber que la extraña sensación había vuelto a apoderarse de Sam. El que gruñera como un perro cuando lo vio coqueteando con la camarera había sido prueba suficiente. Giro la cabeza y miro interrogante a su hermano. Tal vez si se hacia el sueco ...

Sammy tenia la mirada fija en el y los labios ligeramente abiertos, respiraba rápido. Todo su cuerpo embutido en el minúsculo habitáculo que era la parte delantera del Impala. Dios...¿Como podía meterse ahí adentro?. Era altísimo.

-Aun no podemos irnos.- susurro con voz ronca, cargada de urgencia.

En ese momento Dean supo que si Sam hacia el mas mínimo esfuerzo de besarle el se dejaría hacer sin problemas.

-¿P...Por?- tartamudeo intentando que no se le notara la excitación que sentía.

-Tenemos una cacería esta noche ¿Recuerdas?-

¿Uh?

La boca de Sammy se estiro en una gran sonrisa y Dean noto como empezaban a temblarle las rodillas.

-Dean...tenemos que cazar a unos vampiros. Por eso hemos estado conduciendo todo el día. ¿De verdad no te acuerdas?-

Joder, lo había olvidado. Estaba tan metido en el asunto de Sam que ni siquiera se acordó del tema de los vampiros. Frunció los labios y miro el volante del coche. No quería entretenerse en matar a unos demonios inferiores como aquellos. Y menos desde que la vida de su hermano estaba en juego pero...tampoco podria dejarlos ir. Vete a saber a quienes matan por que el estaba demasiado ocupado como para ir y matarlos. Un gran suspiro que sono como un rebuzno escapo de sus labios. Sam se rió a su lado.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.- sonrió soltando su brazo y abriendo la puerta del coche.- Se nos acumula el trabajo.-

-Si...-suspiro Dean saliendo del automóvil.- Bueno...esta claro que no podemos irnos y dejarlos vivos...- Cerro la puerta con un golpe sordo y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación, seguido de Sam- Esta bien...- metió la llave y entro dentro.- ...Seguimos con el mismo plan. Descansamos un poco, localizamos a los demonios, los matamos y nos vamos a Kroatoan.- Dijo tirando las llaves a la mesa de entrada y quitándose la chaqueta.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo fácil.- Sammy se sentó en la cama y empezó a quitarse los zapatos. Dean tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando vio como se quitaba los calcetines y dejaba expuesto por lo menos un cuarenta y siete de pie. ¿¿Se había vuelto tan pervertido que hasta le gustaban los pies de su hermano??. Dios.

-Vale...Voy a darme una ducha y nos acostamos.- Se giro hacia el baño y se quito la camiseta, se congelo en cuanto tiro la camiseta al suelo. Se giro despacio y vio como Sam le miraba con los ojos abiertos y las cejas arqueadas.- Quiero decir que ...dormimos...se...separados...tu ya me entiendes.-

Un incomodo silencio paso pero al parecer solo para el mayor de los Winchester por que Sam no dejaba de sonreír. Dean tuvo ganas de ir a su encuentro y darle un sin fin de patadas pero no era muy prudente hacerlo con el semi-desnudo. Así que como si fuera un autómata se metió dentro del baño y atranco la puerta.

Sam se dejo caer en la cama y escucho con una sonrisa como Dean ponía una silla justo delante de la puerta.

-Como si eso pudiera detenerme.- pensó para si.

Al menos todo el asunto de la posesión o el virus o lo que quiera que fuera tenia un punto a favor. Contra mas tiempo dejara pasar y mas creciera la sensación de hambre, mas control tenia sobre sus poderes. En esos momentos El Hambre era pequeña, manejable. Como cuando tienes ganas de merendar pero no puedes por que estas haciendo algo muy importante pero Sam sabia que cuando crecía...Cuando crecía podía hasta romper huesos con la mente.

-Sino que se lo pregunten a aquel soplón ¿Eh?- sonrió ante aquel comentario. Si, la verdad es que aquel insensato había echo mucho bien a descubrir sus poderes.

El correr del agua llego a sus oídos y tuvo que reconocer que su hermano había echo lo correcto al atrancar la puerta. En el estado que se encontraba de seguro que podía haber movido la silla con la mente.  
Se deleito pensando en todo lo que podría hacer si lo hacia. Acariciar el cuerpo desnudo y húmedo de Dean, besarle, poseerlo. Un gemido gutural se le escapo de la garganta al imaginarse a su hermano apoyado contra los azulejos, cara a la pared y a el detrás suyo haciéndolo suyo. Casi pudo oír los gemidos de su hermano suplicándole mas.

Sammy corto de lleno aquellos pensamientos y se golpeo en la cabeza con ambas manos. No era el momento para ello. Esa misma noche irían a cazar vampiros y por su ultimo enfrentamiento sabia que eran muy peligrosos. Ahora mas que nunca necesitaba aquella Hambre que lo recorría y necesitaba que creciera. Dean ya sabia su secreto así que podía utilizar sus poderes sin miedo a que a su hermano le entrara un ataque de histeria y se pusiera a tirarle agua bendita como si fuera el cura del exorcista.

Así que con un dolor atroz en la entrepierna (aquella maldita cosa no quería bajar últimamente) se desnudo y se metió en la cama, tapándose hasta las orejas.

CONTINUARA... ¿A que ya no os acordabais de la caza de vampiros? XDD


	5. Chapter 6

siento haber tardado tanto pero aqui os dejo la continuacion. Espero que os guste y que no me odieis mucho al final del capi XD

CAPITULO 6

-Sangre de muerto, flechas, ballesta, machete, agua bendita, un crucifijo (por si acaso). Bien, creo que lo tengo todo.-Señalo Dean para sus adentros mientras cerraba el maletero del coche y se encaminaba hacia la habitación.

Ya era noche cerrada y el canto de los grillos llenaba todo el ambiente que lo rodeaba. Ni una pizca de brisa corría aquella noche, lo cual era algo perfecto para que aquellos chupasangre no les detectaran. Sin siquiera darse cuenta se encontró pensando en la primera cacería que hizo de aquellos seres y lo divertido que le pareció todo aquello.

-La primera y la ultima de papa.- suspiro La Voz provocándole un nudo en el estomago.

Era cierto.

Un año entero buscando a su padre y cuando lo encuentran se ven metidos de lleno en una cacería contra vampiros por culpa de un revolver mágico que para mas fastidio había desaparecido. Se subió el cuello del abrigo y el aliento se le escapo en forma de vahoo de los labios. Puede que no corriera brisa pero hacia un frió de mil demonios.  
Se hacia una ligera idea de donde podría haber terminado aquel revolver. Mas que ligera idea era casi una ciencia exacta. Su padre y el se parecían demasiado en algunas cosas. Que John muriera repentinamente (cuando gozaba de una salud estupenda) y que el Colt desapareciera era algo demasiado obvio para Dean. De seguro su padre había echo un pacto con algún demonio para salvar la vida de su hijo mayor el cual estaba al borde de la muerte.

-Para salvarte, Dean...- señalo La Voz.- Tu eras importante para el aunque no quieras verlo .-

Claro que no quería verlo. No quería saber que el era el responsable de que su padre se quemara en el infierno. Por que el muy estúpido se negaba a dejar que su hijo muriera cuando ya le había llegado la hora. ¿Cómo se supone que tenia que vivir con aquello?.

-¿Qué hubieras echo si hubiera sido Sam?-pregunto melosa La Voz.

-Es distinto.- Gruño el mayor subiendo los escalones que le separaban de su cuarto de tres en tres.

-No lo es.- el tono de La Voz sonó cansado como si ya estuviera harta de hablar siempre del mismo tema.

Dean entro en el dormitorio y vio como Sam seguía profundamente dormido y por una pequeña fracción de segundo comprendió lo que su padre hizo por el. Por que sin duda el lo haría por Sam. ¿Arder en el infierno durante toda la eternidad a cambio de que su hermano siguiera vivo¿Dónde había que firmar?

-Y ya puestos añade un poco de tortura para que Sammy pueda tener una vida normal junto con su novia Jess- apretó los dientes al pensar en aquella pobre chica con la cual solo había cruzado un par de frases y tuvo celos de ella. Celos de una mujer muerta que había saboreado a su hermano en mas de una ocasión. Sacudió la cabeza para desechar aquellos pensamientos. No era el momento ni el lugar.

Avanzo por la estancia con la luz apagada para no despertar a su hermano concentrándose en las instrucciones que le había dado su padre la primera vez que fueron a cazar a los chupasangres.

-A diferencia de lo que dicen las películas, a los vampiros no se les puede matar con agua bendita, ni crucifijos, ni estacas. Solo se les puede matar decapitándolos, la sangre de muerto solo los detiene pero no por mucho tiempo y si les da la luz del sol de lleno le producen quemaduras.- les había dicho.

Genial, la verdad era que prefería el método de las películas pero...en la vida de los cazadores nada era fácil.

Rodeo la cama donde su hermano dormía como un leño y alargo la mano para despertarle pero esta se quedo suspendida a escasos centímetros de su hombro. La primera idea era zarandearlo y si era necesario tirarlo de la cama para despertarlo. No quería tener mas contacto intimo con su hermano ( o al menos de eso intentaba concienciarse) pero el pobre se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo.  
Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia se sentó en la cama, dejando que su cadera rozara el brazo de Sam que en cuanto noto su peso se giro acercándose mas a el, como si el pudiera protegerlo de todos los males del mundo.  
Una sonrisa estúpida se formo en la boca de Dean al ver como por muy grande que fuera su hermano, por mucha cabeza que le sacara y por muy fuerte que fuera, el seguía siendo su pequeño Sammy. ¿Cómo era posible que llevando la vida que llevaran siguiera siendo tan inocente.? Esa pregunta le llevo a otra que le dolió aun mas. ¿Cuándo había perdido el la inocencia?.

Cerro los ojos en cuanto la respuesta se formo en su mente. Sabia perfectamente cuando la había perdido. Cuando su madre murió y su padre le puso a su hermano de seis meses en los brazos con el rostro descompuesto por el terror y le ordeno que corriera, que pasase lo que pasase no dejara de correr.  
Cuando Dean abrió los ojos pudo notar como le picaban por culpa de la amenaza del llanto.  
-No es malo llorar, Dean.- le dijo La Voz benevolente, animándolo a que diera rienda suelta a su frustración. Pero los hombres no lloran y menos los cazadores así que mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro y alzando la barbilla se deshizo de aquella sensación y volvió a concentrarse en su hermano.

Sam roncaba suavemente, demasiado suavemente y eso le hizo saber que fingía. Su hermano estaba despierto. Eso aumento su sonrisa aun mas y le ayudo a terminar de matar el monstruo del sentimentalismo. No sabia si Sammy se había vuelto un pervertido cuando lo habían poseído o ya lo era de antes pero una cosa tenia clara...era un listillo. Quiso darle una colleja y decirle que sabia que estaba despierto pero...simplemente no podía.

Así que en su defecto alzo una mano y le acaricio el cabello. Aquel largo cabello castaño. Dejo que sus dedos se enredaran en el y disfruto de la sensación. Había acariciado el cabello de muchas chicas. Los había acariciado de muchos colores y texturas y ninguno se parecía al de Sammy. Era tan delicado y recio a la vez. ¿Cómo era eso posible?.

Se inclino sobre si mismo y lo olio. Olía a limpio, nada especial, a champú de hotel barato pero a Dean le pareció el olor mas maravillosos del planeta. Sam disimulo un suspiro que hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en el. Un listillo...si...no había palabra mejor que lo definiera.  
Entonces se sorprendió a si mismo besando los labios de su hermano. Un beso casto e inocente, labio sobre labio. Nada que ver con los anteriores pero igual de efectivo ya que consiguió que los vellos de la nuca se le pusieran de punta.  
Sam se movió en la cama alzando la cabeza lo justo para profundizar en el beso pero Dean se separo de el, consciente de que sino lo hacia terminarían los dos en la cama.

-Buenas noches, Bella Durmiente.- sonrió reposando su frente sobre la de su hermano que respiraba con la boca abierta.-¿Dormiste bien?- un gruñido fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta que le hizo soltar una carcajada.- Espero que eso sea un si por que tenemos una cacería de las buenas.- Acto seguido se levanto de la cama como si nada hubiera pasado y le tiro la ropa a su hermano a la cara para que se vistiera. –Date prisa...te espero en el coche.- dicho esto salió sin mirar atrás.

Xxxx

Sam se removió incomodo en el asiento del Impala y deseo en secreto no haber dicho nada de cazar vampiros ni nada por el estilo. Aunque también deseo que Dean hubiera colaborado un poco mas e hiciera algo mas que darle un casto beso en los labios para despertarle. Desde que se levanto de la cama tenia una erección de mil demonios. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía pasarse empalmado un hombre sin necesidad de ir al medico?. Volvió a removerse en el asiento para intentar acomodar aquella dichosa parte de su cuerpo que se negaba a bajar. Sus pensamientos volvieron a la boca de Dean aplastándose contra la suya y repitió algo que ya se había convertido en un manara para Sam: Eso no había sido muy buena idea por parte de su hermano...no señor. Mala...muy mala idea.  
Por que ahora El Hambre era atroz. Había pasado de ser manejable a ser casi insoportable. Y ese era el problema que solo "casi" porque si hubiera sido insoportable a secas ahora mismo estaría encima de Dean comiéndole la boca y metiendole la mano dentro de los pantalones y no cargando una estúpida ballesta, ni Dean estaría bañando un puñal en sangre de muerto, no...eso era algo que tenia muy claro. El le daría algo mucho mas divertido para que se mantuviera ocupado. Si...como acariciar su gran poll...

-Bueno...¿tienes claro lo que ahí que hacer?- Dean interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Si.- ladro.

-¿Seguro?...por que te veo un poco ido-pregunto dejándose de caer un poco sobre la cadera para poder impulsarse y salir del coche a la vez que abria la puerta. Lo cual fue todavía peor por que Sam pudo oler su after save.

-Que si.- volvió a ladrar.

-Vale.- y salió del coche sin tener ni idea de lo mal que se encontraba Sam, de cómo la tremenda erección que tenia le impedía moverse.

El menor de los Winchester estuvo tentado de hacer un poco de teatro y decirle que la sensación había vuelto y que no podía hacer nada hasta que Dean y su boca solucionaran un pequeño problema que tenia entre sus piernas pero no le pareció adecuado. Además...tenia que mirar el lado bueno. Si podía controlar sus poderes mejor cuando El Hambre era mas grande, en esos momentos podría matar a todos los vampiros sin problemas y estampar a Dean contra el coche para hacerlo suyo todo eso en un tiempo record (bueno...se tomaría tiempo con Dean.)

-Sammy...¿Te encuentras bien?-

Como si de una fantasía sexual se tratara Dean se materializo justo al lado de su ventanilla, asomando la cabeza y frunciendo los labios en clara señal de preocupación. Sam se vio a si mismo diciendo que no y plantándole un beso lascivo a su hermano en la boca. Cerro los ojos y se repitió que no era el momento mientras que otra pequeña vocecita interna le decía que si lo era, que Dean lo estaba provocando, que se moría de ganas por que le quitara los pantalones y le hiciera gritar como una chica, por que de seguro Dean era de los que hacían eso. Suplicar. En su lucha interna apretó los puños y negó con la cabeza.

-¿No estas bien?-la voz de urgencia de Dean le hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente

-SI.-grito abriendo la puerta y apartando a su hermano de su lado. Lo hizo justo a tiempo para evitar que lo tocara.

-Vale...tranquilo, Rambo.-bromeo Dean

Y esa fue la ultima frase que cruzaron entre ambos. Por que a partir de que Sam saliera del coche ya no eran hermanos. No. A partir de ese momento se convirtieron en cazadores, sigilosos y mortales. Ambos moviéndose entre las sombras, fundiéndose con ellas y aprovechándolas para que nada ni nadie pudiera verlos.  
Entraron en el granero sin hacer el menor ruido y sin siquiera hacerse ninguna seña, ni mirarse, ambos se dividieron.  
Habían cazado tantas veces juntos que ya se entendían sin necesidad de hablar. Así que mientras Sam atrancaba las puertas, Dean inspeccionaba si había victimas. No tardaron mas de tres minutos en hacerlo. Sigilosos como la muerte se reunieron en la pared norte y observaron el terreno, decidiendo cual era el plan a seguir.

La cosa pintaba bastante fácil (en principio) si algo sabían los hermanos Winchester es que nada era tan fácil como parecía. Cinco vampiros dormían satisfechos, llenos de sangre humana. Buena cuenta de ello daban las dos adolescente blancas como la nieve que había tiradas en el suelo como un envoltorio de hamburguesas.

-Bien...eso hará que sea mas fácil.- pensó Sam al ver como una de las chicas estaba tirada en una posición demasiado obscena,

Intento horrorizarse ante ese pensamiento pero la verdad es que en ese momento no había tiempo y por mucho que le doliera era lo mejor. Los vampiros acababan de comer, lo que significaba que estaban saciados y por lo tanto soñolientos, eso era igual a lentitud. Algo que les venia de perlas. Además, las únicas culpables de su muerte eran aquellas chicas. Sam observo la forma en las que iban vestidas: Faldas cortas, camisetas con escote y extremadamente maquilladas. Y luego miro a los vampiros. Todos hombres. No hacia falta ser muy listo para saber lo que había pasado. Las dos chicas pensaron que era su día de suerte al creer que habían ligado con alguno de los vampiros pero solo fue su ultimo día. Que triste.

Dean le dio una ballesta y el se quedo con otra. El plan era bastante sencillo: Aprovechar que los vampiros estaban dormidos, lanzarle flechas impregnadas en sangre de muerto para así paralizarlos y luego ir uno a uno decapitándolos. Sencillo. Los Winchester no se caracterizaban por planes difíciles. Por lo que si se caracterizaban era por como se les torcían las cosas en solo unos segundos. Y esta no era una excepcion. Por que en realidad no eran cinco vampiros sino seis. Lo malo es que se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde.

Continuara.


	6. Chapter 7

Sino me odiais al final de este capi no se lo que hare jijijij

Capitulo 7

Sam no supo lo que paso hasta que fue tarde. Su mente, cegada por El Hambre solo le dejo ver pequeños retazos de información: Un fuerte dolor en el brazo y en la espalda, el estomago subiéndole a la garganta, el suelo desapareciendo bajo sus pies...¿Estaba volando? No sabia que sus poderes le dieran esa facultad. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que en realidad no volaba. De echo, el suelo fue el encargado de decírselo cuando se golpeo el costado contra el.

-Ufff.- el golpe fue tan fuerte que le dejo sin aliento.

Intento abrir los ojos y enfocar la mirada. No entendía que demonios pasaba. Cuando entraron en el granero faltaba poco para el amanecer, lo cual significaba que no había luna, sino había luna tampoco había luz, entonces...¿Que eran aquellas pequeñas lucecitas que bailaban delante de sus ojos y porque se oscurecían de repente?.  
Algo duro como la roca le agarro del cuello de la camisa y tiro de el, haciendo que de nuevo la sensación de falta de gravedad viniera a su cuerpo poniéndole el estomago en los pies.

-¿Que tenemos aquí?- siseo una voz áspera como la lija. Fue entonces cuando comprendió.

-Estúpido...estúpido..- Gruño su mente colérica. Estaba tan cegado con el tema de la posesión que no se dio cuenta de que les habían tendido una trampa.

Parpadeo con fuerza, aclarando su visión y se vio rodeado de los cinco vampiros, uno de ellos lo levantaba en peso como si el fuera un muñeco de trapo. ¿Como demonios había llegado hasta el centro de la estancia?. Miro de un lado a otro intentando ubicar a su hermano. La pregunta que se había echo quedo respondida al encontrar a Dean, cinco metros mas alejado y con un vampiro hembra inmovilizándolo.

Una sensación para nada conocida en Sam creció al ver como aquella mujer le ponía las manos. Al menos no conocida en lo referente a Dean. Por que con Jessica si lo sintió: Celos. Nadie tocaba a su hermano de aquella manera tan familiar salvo el. Sintió como si un puño se cerrara sobre sus pulmones y retorciera la mano dentro de el.

-Mío.- advirtió su mente feroz al monstruo.

La mujer vampiro, una chica alta, morena y de seguro guapísima cuando no estuviera convertida giro la cabeza y lo miro como si hubiera escuchado ese pensamiento. Sam olvidándose por completo del peligro que corría al estar rodeado de cinco de aquellos seres, entrecerró los ojos y gruño. Un gruñido gutural que le salió de lo mas profundo del estomago.

-Tranquilo, cachorro.- advirtió uno de los vampiros que lo retenían. Era negro y con la cabeza rapada y a pesar de todo lo salvaje que se veía pudo ver que en sus ojos se reflejaban años de experiencia y ¿Comprensión?.- Felicia no le hará mucho daño.- Utilizo un tono de voz tan tranquilizador que a Sam le recordó a aquellos vampiros que no bebían sangre humana y que solo querían vivir tranquilos pero solo eso, por que estos vampiros les encantaba matar. Aun así la palabra daño bailo en la mente del menor de los Winchester.

-No le hará mucho daño.- siseo su mente.- ¿Eso significaba que se lo iba a hacer?- Volvió a mirar a la tal Felicia que seguía sin apartar la vista de el, Sam vio como una sonrisa de puro sadismo apareció en la boca de la mujer, acto seguido volvió a concentrarse en su hermano que forcejeaba inútilmente contra su agresor.

Dean podía notar como sus botas buscaban el suelo sin llegar a tocarlo. Aquella puta le tenia bien cogido. ¿Como no se había dado cuenta Sammy de que faltaba un vampiro?

-Joder...- gruño intentando liberarse pero aquella mujer lo zarandeo como si el no pesara nada.

Dean abrió la boca para ordenar que lo soltara pero la vampira se lo impido agarrandolo de la mandíbula, a pesar de que la piel era suave y la mano pequeña, el agarron fue tan fuerte que casi hace que se le saltaran las lagrimas. La mujer lo observo entrecerrando los ojos, movió la mano de un lado a otro, obligándole a mover la cara para que ella pudiera observarlo mejor. Dean se sintió como un animal de laboratorio. Aquel ser lo observaba como si fuera un ejemplar raro de encontrar. Los ojos del hombre viajaron por la sucia habitación en busca de su hermano que de seguro buscaba un plan alternativo para salvarlo. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el sitio cuando vio a Sam rodeado de los cinco vampiros varones, uno de ellos negro y grande como cuatro toros de miura que lo sujetaba por el brazo.

-Genial...ahora tengo que pensar un plan para salvarnos. Y tiene que ser en los próximos cinco segundos.- gruño para sus adentros.

La mujer vampiro ronroneo a su lado y se acerco peligrosamente a su cuello. Dean se tenso he hizo todo lo posible para alejarse de aquel ser pero solo consiguió que le doliera la mandíbula.

-Esto es tan raro de encontrar.- suspiro mirándolo como si fuera una pieza de colección. Dean arqueo una ceja mientras no apartaba la vista de ella.- Un cazador y uno de los nuestros juntos...-volvió a ronronear.

¿Uh?...¿De que estaba hablando esa cosa?

La expresión que se dibujo en el rostro del mayor de los Winchester debió de ser tan divertida que hizo que la mujer estallara en una gran risotada. Una que no tenia nada de humano. Por un momento Dean pudo distinguir sin ningún problema los diente filosos y la áspera lengua del ser cuando este echo la cabeza hacia atrás para reír.

-¿No lo sabias, cazador?- sonrió clavando la mirada en el- Tu compañero pronto será un Oscuro.- recalco la palabra haciendo que Dean se le dilataran las pupilas. Había leído esa palabra en el diario de su padre. Se nombraba varias veces pero como no le pareció relevante no le presto atención. Maldijo en su fuero interno. Menuda mierda de cazador estaba echo.- No importa lo mucho que lo beses o que lo acaricies..tarde o temprano vendrá a nosotros.-

El cazador no entendía ni una sola palabra pero le daba igual. Tenia que salir de allí y pronto, ya tendría tiempo de coser a preguntas a Sammy y leer el puto diario cuando estuvieran a salvo en el hotel. Ahora la prioridad era salir con vida.

El monstruo lo levanto en alto y se lo enseño a sus compañeros como si fuera un bonito trofeo. Y Dean supo lo que se le venia encima . Un mordisco y después...Vete a saber que...Apretó los ojos mientras obligaba a su mente a trabajar a marchas forzadas para que encontrara un plan de escape pero esta solo podía pensar en que dejaría a Sammy solo con seis vampiros. Forcejeo inútilmente mientras contenía las ganas de echarse a llorar.

Sam vio con la cara descompuesta como Felicia levantaba a su hermano y lo enseñaba como si fuera un lindo perrito. Acto seguido lo puso a la altura de su boca y le levanto la mandíbula. Aun en la lejanía pudo ver como la mujer sonreía y se lo acercaba a la boca.

-Le va a morder...le va a morder...-chillo su mente histérica.- Tienes que hacer algo Sammy...tienes que hacerlo.-

El pánico se apodero de el al ver como el vampiro hembra hundía la cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de su hermano. Por regla general era Dean el que lo salvaba de aquel tipo de situaciones no a la inversa. Trago saliva ruidosamente. Tenia que hacer algo pero ¿Que.?

Un olor metálico se apodero de la habitación llenándole las fosas nasales, con el rabillo del ojo vio como los demás vampiros alzaban la cabeza e inspiraban, golosos. Como si acabaran de oler un trozo de carne recién echo.

-Sangre de autentico cazador...Tan rara de encontrar.- siseo el vampiro negro poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Sangre?...Sangre de Cazador...De cazador...Dean...Dean estaba sangrando...Sam, haz algo- Una voz que nunca había oído vociferó en su mente tan alto que le hizo cerrar los ojos. Si aquel vampiro no le tuviera inmovilizado de seguro que se abría llevado la mano a los oídos. ¿Que era aquello?-SALVALO.- ordeno aquélla extraña voz que de repente no le pareció tan desconocida.

El corazón le latía con fuerza en los oídos, su riego sanguíneo corría loco por las venas, el aire le silbaba entre los dientes. Tenia que hacer algo... y rápido. Un gruñido de agonía le acario los oídos y supo que Dean no resistiría mucho mas. Su hermano iba a morir. No iba a permitirlo. Sam abrió los ojos y los clavo en sus captores No hizo nada, no dijo nada, solo deseo que se vaporizaran.

Medio segundo después el vampiro negro se llevo las manos a los ojos y un grito de pura agonía lleno la habitación al que se le unieron otros muchos.

Felicia se apretó al cuerpo del cazador visiblemente excitada. Sin duda era un ejemplar único, seguía peleando aun cuando sabia lo que le iba a hacer. Deseaba morderle pero no aun...primero jugaría un poco con el. Solo un poquito. Los filosos dientes rasgaron la piel lo suficiente para que la sangre brotara de la herida. El cuerpo del cazador no tardo en responder. Se tenso e intento alejarse de ella pero era inútil. Nadie se libraba del abrazo de Felicia.  
La sangre corrió por el delgado cuello haciendo que la vampira ronroneara mas fuerte ante aquel olor tan seductor. Había matado a muchos cazadores pero ningún como aquel. Un autentico cazador. Uno de los que habían nacido para matar . Quizás no lo mataría. Podría convertirlo. La camada hacia mucho tiempo que no gozaba de sangre fresca, además ya iba siendo hora de que buscara un consorte y aquel hombre daba el perfil adecuado.

Guapo, violento, manos grandes, sabia cazar, luchador, hombros anchos y si era la mascota de un Oscuro de seguro que era un poco sádico en la cama...mmmm...¿Como resistirse a alguien así?.

Felicia noto como feminidad se humedecía y se maravillo de aquella sensación tan placentera y que no sentía hacia décadas. Sonrió divertida. Si. Sin duda lo convertiría, el Oscuro podría buscarse a otro con el que jugar.

Aquella sangre tan roja la intoxicaba de tal manera de que prácticamente se olvido que tenia que bebérsela. Deseo dejarla correr y lamerla por aquel cuerpo musculoso que de seguro estaba lleno de cicatrices. Aun así no pudo recrearse en aquella fantasía ya que su cuerpo gruño en protesta. Hacia días que no se alimentaba así que el juego tendría que esperar.

Con un gesto remolón alzo la cabeza dispuesta a clavarle los dientes a su futuro consorte cuando ...

-AARRRRGGGHHHH...-Un chillido de puro dolor le interrumpió.

Felicia ladeo la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver como Darius se llevaba las manos a los ojos y se vaporizaba en el acto. No es que aquel gigantesco vampiro fuera su consorte pero llevaba con ella desde que se había convertido. Hacia ya unos doscientos años. Verlo morir fue como ver morir a un hermano. Un chillido de pena y dolor se formo en su garganta, le arrancaría el corazón al Oscuro por atreverse a matar a alguien de su camada pero el grito nunca llego a salir ya que a su hermano Darius se le unieron los demás componentes de su clan.

El otro cazador.

El Cazador Oscuro avanzo hacia ella y a medida que lo hacia sus hermanos iban cayendo, deshaciéndose en cenizas y gritos de dolor. En sus dos centurias Felicia nunca había oído grito de agonía igual. ¿Que les hacia?.

Por inercia volteo a su presa contra su cuerpo, utilizándolo de escudo para salvar su vida. Al parecer al Oscuro le importaba su mascota por que nada mas ver como sus garras se cerraban sobre la garganta de su victima este se detuvo.

-Suéltalo.- ordeno

Y Felicia odio con todo ser a aquel ser que se erguía ante ella. Lo odio por matar a su familia, por perturbar la tranquilidad en la que se encontraban, por destruirlo todo. Pero sobre todo lo odio porque sabia que no podía contra el. No al menos en esos momentos. Observo los dos metros de hombre que era el envoltorio del poder demoníaco, con aquellos ojos que en otro momento fueron inocentes y que ahora solo escupían oído, una aura maligna rodeándolo como un manto, los puños apretados y las venas de la frente marcadas.

Estaba en desventaja.

-No me repetiré, mujer.- advirtió con una extraña voz, por un momento pareció que mil hombres hablaban a la vez.

-Esta bien...lo soltare pero no te acerques.-

Felicia se riño a si misma por el miedo que dejo vislumbrar su tono de voz. Ella era un vampiro, no tenia que tenerle miedo a un humano...aunque fuera un Oscuro. Recordó el refrán que le decía su padre el militar: Vive hoy para luchar mañana. Y eso haría. Viviría hoy pero mañana...

Con la rapidez que caracteriza a los vampiros lanzo al cazador contra su rival y salió huyendo. No le importo que el sol empezara a salir, ni que le escaldara la piel con quemaduras de tercer grado. Lo que si importaba es que viviría otro día para poder vengarse.

Dean choco contra el cuerpo de su hermano y no pudo evitar gruñir ante el golpe. Si aquella bruja lo hubiera tirado contra la pared de seguro que le dolería menos. ¿Desde cuando Sammy estaba tan duro?.

-Sammy...- intento hablar alto y claro para hacerle ver a su hermano que estaba bien pero el nombre murió en su garganta, la cual ardía. Se llevo una mano a la garganta e intento traga. Dos gruesas lagrimas se le escaparon.

Una gran mano le agarro de la mandíbula y le alzo la cara. Por un momento el mayor de los Winchester pensó que algo iba mal ya que aquella mano le apretaba con fuerza pero enseguida se encontró con los ojos de Sammy. Su Sammy. Mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. No pudo evitar comparar los gesto que su hermano hacia con los hace tan solo unos minutos hizo la mujer. Casi parecía que estuviera comprobando que no tuviera ningún desperfecto.

-Es...Estoy bien,.- gruño en una sonrisa.

Dean espero oír un: No estas bien o mejor que nos vayamos al hotel pero Sam no dijo nada, solo le alzo la barbilla y escrudiño el cuello.

-La parte en donde ella debería haberte mordido.- pensó para si.

El sabia que no tenia nada, Tal vez un par de arañazos. No sabia por que la mujer vampiro no le había mordido (al menos no en serio) solo se dedico a arañarle el cuello con los dientes como si estuviera degustando un jugoso filete antes de hincarle el diente.

Quiso preguntar por que Sammy estaba tan interesado en unos simples arañazos y de echo iba a hacerlo pero entonces su hermano hizo algo que lo dejo helado.

Le paso la lengua por la herida.

No la punta de la lengua sino toda ella. A Dean le recordó a un animal salvaje. Noto las grandes manos de su hermano menor, una en la mandíbula asiéndole de forma dura para mantenerle la cabeza en alto y la otra hundida en el cabello. Una mueca se le dibujo en el rostro cuando noto los dientes de Sam en su cuello.

-Es como si quisiera borrar el olor del vampiro.-  
Vale, eso ya era demasiado. Llevaba un día de perros. No solo se había despertado entre las piernas de su hermano pequeño, sino que había tenido el mejor orgasmo desde que tenia vida sexual. Eso ya de por si seria suficiente para caer en una depresión de varios meses pero no...Sammy le dice que esta poseído ...bueno..que tiene algo raro dentro y que solo consigue dominarlo mediante el sexo. Algo genial sino fuera por que la palabra sexo y Sammy en la misma frase ya es suficiente para que se empalme y si para colmo su nombre también esta metido mejor que mejor. Luego una zorrita de tres al cuarto llama Oscuro a su hermano y lo trata como si el fuera su puta. ¿¿Y encima tenia que aguantar que Sam se pusiera meloso??. Vamos por favor, eso ya era demasiado.

Alzo las manos y las puso sobre el pecho del no tan pequeño Winchester e intento alejarlo pero en el momento en que iba a empujarlo las palabras que le dijo el monstruo resonaron en su cabeza:

- No importa lo mucho que lo beses o que lo acaricies..tarde o temprano vendrá a nosotros.-

Vendrá a nosotros.

Apretó los dientes y se relajo en los brazos de su hermano. No sabia quienes eran ellos pero no quería que fuera. Sam se quedaría con el y si para conseguirlo tenia que comérselo a besos...Lo haría. Tampoco es que la idea le disgustase...mas bien todo lo contrario.

-Sammy...- susurro para que no le doliera la garganta. Su hermano no le respondió solo se mantuvo ocupado lamiendo y besándole el cuello haciéndole poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué tenia que ser el cuello? Con lo sensible que lo tenia. –Será mejor que...nos vayamos...-hizo una pequeña presión con sus manos para apartarlo y así poder irse pero los brazos de Sam se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de su cintura.

-Mío...- susurro con una extraña voz que hizo que los pelos se le pusieran de punta.

Las rodillas del mayor empezaron a temblar cuando los labios de Sam se apretaron muy cerca de los suyos. Tenia que pararlo. Dean volvió a presionar suavemente el pecho de su hermano para que se alejara mientras apartaba la cara para evitar que lo besara.

-Si...todo tuyo pero...pero...- suspiro con fuerza cuando las manos de Sammy descendieron hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre y se cerraron sobre la curvatura de su trasero haciéndole notar una durísima erección. Dean tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para no saltar sobre el y arrancarle la ropa.- La tipa esa puede volver...mejor que nos vayamos ...-dio un paso atrás para intentar alejarse pero le fue inútil por que Sam se adelanto volviendo a pegar los cuerpos.- Sammy...no es seguro...no es seguro- repitió como si fuera una quinceañera que recrimina a su novio por no llevar condón.

-Solo un beso...- suplico con aquella extraña voz.

-¿Solo uno?-pregunto convirtiendo sus ojos en dos finas rendijas.

-Si...-

Dean sopeso sobre aquella idea. Solo era un beso...¿Qué podia pasar? . Si Dean hubiera sabido lo que venia a continuación de seguro que no habría pensado eso.

CONTINUARA...


	7. Chapter 8

Hola chicassssssssssss...me alegro de que os guste el ff ...poco a poco se ira descubriendo lo que es un oscuro, tranquilas (no voy a dar toda la informacion de un tiron XDD. Advertiros que en este capi ahi sexo explicito y todo eso asi que...A LEER

CAPITULO 8

-¿Solo uno?-

-Si...-

-¿Que puede haber de malo en solo un beso?-pensó de pasada. Lleno sus pulmones de aire hasta que casi le dolieron. Besar a su hermano. Un hombre y su hermano...¿por que demonios no conseguía que le diera asco?-Va...Vale...-respondió sorprendiéndose a si mismo

Sam inspiro hondo. ¿Había alguna palabra mejor que aquella?.

Vale...

mmm.

Una palabra que le abría las puertas del paraíso. Las imágenes de lo que podía hacerle a Dean se apretujaron dentro de su mente, lascivas y ardientes. Tantas cosas y tan poco tiempo. Con la pasión recorriéndole el cuerpo hociqueo contra el rostro de su hermano, besándolo de forma brutal, abriéndole la boca e introduciendo la lengua dentro, demandando todo lo que el podía darle.

Un pequeño gritito de sorpresa se escapo de la boca de su hermano que dio un paso atrás por culpa de la fuerza que utilizo, por un momento pensó que se caerían al suelo por culpa de la falta de equilibrio pero una pared cercana lo impidió.

Sammy gruño alto. Dean estaba atrapado contra el muro de madera y su cuerpo. Inmovilizado e indefenso. Ese solo pensamiento le basto para que se le tensaran los músculos del vientre por culpa de la ya sempiterna erección. Se apretó contra el haciéndole saber lo mucho que lo deseaba, su cuerpo se estremeció de forma involuntaria al notar la lengua de su hermano luchado contra la suya. Besar a Dean era como liarse a puñetazos con el. Salvaje, duro, te hacia dar todo lo que tenias dentro en un solo beso.  
Lo necesitaba. Y lo necesitaba ya.  
Recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Haciendo jirones la camiseta y apretando todo el cuerpo entre sus manos. Ignorando como el mayor gruñía de placer...o tal vez lo hacia porque le había destrozado su camiseta favorita. No estaba seguro pero tampoco le importaba. Solo sabia que no podía dejar de tocarlo. Profundizo en el beso, le mordió los labios, la mandíbula, el cuello, el pecho. Succiono uno de sus pezones como si de una mujer se tratara.  
El mayor de los Winchester se estremecía bajo sus labios, tembló como una hoja cuando le quito el cinturón y bajo la cremallera de los pantalones.

-Sam...-Oyó el susurro ahogada pero lo ignoro por completo. No quería parar.- Sammy...- un suspiro de pura pasión se le escapo de los labios enloqueciendo al menor.- Sam...-

-¿Qué?- Gruño mientras mordía los abdominales de su hermano mayor y quiso darle un sin fin de bofetadas ¿por qué tenia que ser tan jodidamente sexy¿Por qué tenia que besar tan bien¿Por que se le tenia que oscurecer la voz de aquella manera que lo ponía a mil?. Lo odio por ello. Por que por culpa de que Dean besaba como un Dios el empezaba a sentirse el mismo. Volvía a sentirse otra vez como Samuel Winchester, el bueno de Sammy, lo que significaba que tendría que parar.

Mierda.

-Di...Dijiste solo un...un...-Dean intento terminar la frase pero no conseguía hilar mas de dos palabras seguidas. Esa boca le estaba volviendo loco. Noto la lengua de su hermano en la vientre haciendo que el vello pubico se le pusiera de punta cuando sintio el aliento de Sam. A pesar de que un centenar de mujeres le habían echo eso mismo durante casi todas las noches de su vida sexual, Dean no conseguía entender que pretendía su hermano. Ni siquiera cuando le bajo los pantalones y vio como se arrodillaba delante de el. Quiso soltar una gracia sobre lo alto que era. Decir que a pesar de que se arrodillara seguía llegándole a la cintura pero no consiguió decir nada porque la lengua de su hermano lo recorrió por completo de arriba abajo para luego envolverle la punta y absorber con fuerza.- Gasp...-

Dean tuvo un pequeño Dejaveu de la noche anterior. Arqueo la espalda y no le importo clavarse la recia madera en la base del cráneo. Perdió la visión por un instante debido a que sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. ¿Desde cuando Sam era un experto en hacer esas cosas?. Tomo nota mental de preguntarle después sino era la primera vez que lo hacia y ese pensamiento le llevo a otro que no le gusto:  
Sammy le dijo que solo era un beso y en principio así fue pero ahora la cosa había evolucionado a una felación. Una estupenda y placentera mamada. Tenia que decirle que parara.

Encajo los dientes y gruño alto. No solo por aquel estúpido pensamiento sino también porque su hermano había incluido su mano a la ecuación, haciéndole no solo disfrutar de su boca sino también de un suave y repetitivo vaivén que hizo que le temblaran las rodillas.

-Tengo que decirle que pare...- se dijo a si mismo abriendo los ojos y bajando la vista. Se quedo sin respiración en cuanto vio a Sam de rodillas ante el, con su polla en la boca y mirándolo fijamente. Dean abrió la boca para decir algo pero su amante renovó fuerzas y aspiro con mas fuerza. Lamiendo y mordisqueando en los lugares justos.- Si...le ...le diré que pare...- pensó volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en la pared de madera y gimiendo con fuerza.-...se lo diré..en ...en unos segundos...solo...unos segundos mas...y...y...-Dean no pudo evitar gritar como un principiante cuando su hermano le llevo a la cima del placer.-Oh...joder Sammyyyyyyyyy-

El cuerpo de Dean se doblo sobre si mismo y se dejo reposar en la cabeza su hermano mientras sentía las oleadas post-orgasmos. Las piernas le pesaban y el aire le arañaba la garganta. Se sentía igual de cansado que una noche entera de sexo y eso que el prácticamente no había echo nada, se pregunto como se sentiría si alguna vez ponían los dos de su parte. Se estremeció solo de pensarlo. Porque por lo poco que había visto su querido e inocente hermanito era un ser bastante exigente en la cama. El silencio reino en la estancia. Ambos terriblemente quietos. Un sin fin de preguntas se agolpaban en la mente del cazador desde como era posible que hubieran llegado aquello hasta como iban a poder librarse de ello pero sin duda la que mas atormentaba a Dean Winchester no era la media posesión de su hermano, ni que de repente casi todos los bichos demoníacos supieran mas que ellos mismo sobre lo que le pasaba a Sam, sino lo cómodo que se sentía con aquella situación y eso le hizo sentirse culpable.

-¿Te importaría soltarme?- gruño Sam aun de rodillas.

-¿Qué?- El mayor de los Winchester bajo la vista y sintió como sus mejillas se teñían. Sus dedos estaban hundidos en el cabello de su hermano y se ceñían sobre su cabeza como si esta fuera un salvavidas.

-Oh...lo ...siento.- dijo quitando con brusquedad las manos, tanta que se llevo unos cuantos cabellos en el proceso.- Además...la culpa es tuya.-gruño molesto al ver como Sammy se levantaba y escupía algo al suelo. Aparto la vista rápidamente, aquello que habi escupido no era semen y por lo tanto el no se había empalmado de nuevo por ello. Porque el no era un pervertido. ¿Entonces porque estaba empalmado?. Maldita sea.- Dijiste solo un beso ¿Recuerdas?-increpo poniéndose bien los pantalones y dirigiéndose a la salida sin mirarlo.

Pervertido..eso es lo que era...un pervertido de los buenos.

-Pues hace unos minutos no te quejabas.- sonrió Sam limpiándose la cara con la manga de la camisa. Echo a correr sin perder la sonrisa, era curioso como Dean podía volver a hacerle sentirse el mismo. Con las mujeres tenia que llegar por fuerza al orgasmo pero con Dean..suspiro, con el era diferente. El simple echo de saber que su hermano había llegado al clímax por su culpa lo llenaba de gozo y orgullo. Era algo muy extraño pero efectivo.

En unos cuantos pasos llego a la altura de su hermano que andaba de forma extraña. Al parecer había una parte de su cuerpo que se no quería ponerse en su sitio. Sammy quiso reír a carcajadas, al parecer Dean tenia ganas de mas, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no preguntarle si quería que siguieran en el coche, que a el no le importaba y que tenia muchas mas cosas en mente pero la cara de enfado de su hermano mayor le hizo desistir. Tenia que darle tiempo a Dean para que digiriese todo aquello, aunque le costara pero tenia que hacerlo.

-Porque me tenias inmovilizado, capullo.- gruño dándole una colleja.-Sube al coche pero ya.- ordeno molesto.

Sam obedeció con presteza y no protesto. Tendría que portarse bien durante un buen rato. Eso quería decir que nada de hablar, ni protestar, ni de mirarle a la cara. Solo esperaría a ver como de alta pusiera la música su hermano. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no sonreír. Dean no era un hombre complicado, eso o llevaban tanto tiempo juntos que ya se conocían. El que pusiera música nada mas sentarse al volante no quería decir nada pero si por el contrario lo hacia y regulaba el volumen hasta ponerlo muy bajo era señal de que estaba solo molesto y que no quería hablar. Así si Sam intentaba empezar un tema de conversación el alegaba que no le dejaba escuchar la canción. Si por el contrario ponía el volumen a toda potencia...Podía despedirse de hablar durante casi toda la noche y parte del día siguiente.

-Ya se por que ninguna chica vuelve a acostarse contigo. No es por que lo hagas mal sino por que luego estas de muy mal humor.- intento relajar el ambiente pero le fue inútil por que Dean ni siquiera lo miro solo se sentó a su lado pero no hizo nada mas. Ni música ni nada. Se mantuvo quieto y en silencio.

Los dientes de Sammy hicieron un fuerte ruido seco cuando sus dientes chocaron al cerrar la boca con rapidez. Dean apretaba los puños sobre el volante y no lo miraba. Sus labios apretados en una mueca de disgusto. Estaba molesto...mucho. Debería de mantenerse callado pero...

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto sin poder creer ese mal humor.

Esta vez fue el momento de Dean de suspirar y por un momento Sam pensó que hablaría que se abriría a el pero no. Solo se dedico a hacer una mueca, encendió el coche y puso Metallica a todo volumen.

Dean cerro el libro de forma brusca. Lo que había leído le parecía genial con G mayúscula. Aun no había terminado de leer toda la información que aquel endiablado libro poseía pero ya había leído suficiente. Al menos por el momento.

Y para colmo lo que había leído no le había alegrado demasiado. Según ese maldito cuaderno lo que le pasaba a su hermano es que era mitad demonio, mitad humano y que sus dos partes se encontraban en conflicto desde que tenia uso de razón.  
Muchas cosas cobraron sentido a partir de ese momento. Como el porque el demonio de ojos amarillos se había interesado en Sammy y sus visiones, incluso explicaba como era posible que el supiera cosas que nadie normal supiera. Porque por lo que decía aquel libro. Sam no era normal.

Se llevo las manos a la cara y se froto los ojos con las palmas. Estaba terriblemente cansado y le dolían los ojos. No estaba acostumbrado a leer y llevaba dos días que no despegaba la nariz de un libro que no estaba muy bien escrito precisamente. Su padre escribía como si fuera un niño pequeño. El diario estaba lleno de tachones y anotaciones aun lado. Ni siquiera estaba escrito seguido. Era como si escribiera a medida que se fuera enterando de las cosas. De repente hablaba de los Oscuro y la siguiente pagina se dedicaba a los Wendigo. Eso lo hacia todavía mas difícil.

Dejo que sus brazos cayeran pesadamente a sus costados y frunció el ceño extrañado. Toda la habitación estaba sumida en las sombras. Eso si que era extraño. Sino recordaba mal cuando llegaron de la cacería aun era de día. Miro por la ventana y se quedo embobado mirando la luna. Estaba alta en el cielo.

-Normal que te duelan los ojos. Llevas leyendo horas y con la luz apagada.- Reprendió La Voz como si de una madre se tratara.

Capto un pequeño movimiento con el rabillo del ojo que le hizo sacar la pistola que reposaba en su cintura pero la dejo en la mesa de noche en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que era.

Sammy se había quedado dormido viendo la tele.

Se levanto sin hacer ruido o al menos eso intento porque en el momento en el que se incorporo le crujieron todas las vértebras y sus piernas empezaron a hormiguearle, algo muy normal ya que se había pasado sin moverse vete a saber cuanto tiempo. No sabia que leer fuera tan peligroso para la circulación. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. A Sam no parecía molestarle en absoluto.

Avanzo mientras se golpeaba la pierna izquierda para que se despertara pero enseguida dejo de hacerlo en cuanto vio como su hermano dormitaba en aquel minúsculo sillón.

Los dos metros trece de Samuel Winchester estaban embutidos en un sillón de una plaza con la cabeza recostada en un brazo del sillón, los brazos estirados y los dedos entrelazados como si quisiera jugar al tenis, una pierna tan doblada que la rodilla le tocaba el pecho y la otra extendida porque no tenia el suficiente espacio para hacerle compañía a su gemela.

Se le encogió el corazón al verlo. El inocente Sammy. Bueno, el ya no tan inocente Sammy que a pesar de cumplir una veintena de años seguía durmiendo como cuando tenia cinco. Noto como el estomago le mariposeaba y supuso que era por que llevaba todo el día sin comer y no por ver a su hermano dormir como un angelito.

¿Comer?...Llevaba todo el día sin comer y de seguro Sam también. Se riño a si mismo por ser tan estúpido y ser tan lento para asimilar las cosas. ¿Cuantas veces le había dicho su padre que contra mas tardara en asimilar las cosas mas probabilidades había de morir?.

Se meso la barbilla.

Si, John siempre decía ese tipo de cosas pero estaba seguro que se refería a matar demonios y cosas asi no ha asimilar que le gustaba que su hermano lo tocara, lo besara, lo...¿Uh?...Para el carro ¿Como que te gusta?. Se quedo sin palabras o mejor dicho sin pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que era cierto. De que en el fondo toda esa situación le gustaba. Cuando beso a Sam la primera vez (cuando pensaba que era un sueño) le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el espinazo que casi hizo que cayera medio muerto sobre la cama. Dean no sabia como explicarlo, solo sintió que por primera vez en su vida era parte de algo, que por fin pertenecía a alguien.

Soltó una risa seca. Pertenecer a alguien. Ni que fuera un perrito.

Las tripas del cazador mas viejo gruñeron en protesta sacándolo de su ensoñación y decidió que ya había pensado suficiente por el día de hoy. Así que despertaría a Sam, intentaría ser un poco mas comunicativo (pero solo un poco) e irían a comer algo. ¿Quien sabe? Lo mismo hasta se lo pasaban bien.

Dio un paso hacia adelante e hizo caso omiso de como le temblaba la mano cuando la alzo para despertarlo.

-Sam...-llamo en un susurro pero su hermano estaba profundamente dormido.- Sammy...- volvió a llamar mientras lo zarandeaba suavemente.

La parte de cazador de Dean le decía que tenia que zarandearlo con fuerza, que gritarle que se despertar de una vez, que menuda mierda de cazador estaba echo si alguien podía acercase a el sin que se diera cuenta pero en esos momentos Dean no era un cazador, ni tampoco el hermano mayor. No supo como describirse en ese momento, solo que quería que Sam abriera los ojos y le mirara.

-Ey...Bella durmiente.- Sonrió como un tonto en cuanto aquel nombre abandono sus labios. El nunca lo llamaba así pero últimamente le resultaba difícil no hacerlo por que aunque el nunca lo diría en voz alta Sam era bello (Dios, que cursi odia llegar a ser) y dormía como una marmota.

Sam abrió los ojos al oír el cariñoso mote y se encontró de pleno con unos preciosos ojos verdes que lo miraban con un amor que raras veces dejaban entreveer. Miro de un lado a otro un poco confuso. ¿Se había dormido en el sillón? Intento levantarse y un pinchazo en el cuello le respondió que si.

-Au...- protesto llevándose la mano al cuello.

-Shhh...Vete a saber cuanto tiempo has estado dormido en esa postura.-Dean hablo en un susurro como si en la habitación hubiera mas gente durmiendo. Sam arqueo las cejas sorprendido. Cuando se sentó a ver la televisión ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra y ahora le manoseaba. No le gusto. ¿Su hermano iba a ser tan perro con el que se iba a dedicar a utilizarlo y cuando estuviera saciado ignorarlo? De eso nad ...perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos en cuanto noto la pequeña mano (al menos pequeña comparada con al suya) de Dean acariciándole la nuca.- ¿Estas mejor?- Solo tuvo fuerzas para soltar un pequeño maullido en respuesta. ¿Se podía saber que tenían esas manos para que lo relajara de esa manera?

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo masajeándole el cuello, ni le importo por el hubiera estado toda la noche así y abría sido feliz pero lo ocurrido unas horas antes se negaba a abandonar su mente. Se sentía dolido por el comportamiento de su hermano y por muy bien que se sintiera ahora no pensaba dejar de recriminárselo.

-¿Has encontrado algo en el diario de papá?-pregunto con un tono demasiado pasteloso para su gusto y mucho mas si quería sonar enfadado.

-Algo.- Escueto. Muy Dean

Un escalofrió le agarro del estomago y se lo retorció como si quisiera arrancárselo. El Hambre había vuelto pero tenia algo diferente. Casi se sentía capaz de arrancarle las manos a su hermano. Unas manos que se quedaron quitas en cuanto el dijo:

-¿Tampoco vas a hablarme ahora.?- esta vez si que el tono sonó molesto. Durante el minuto que el mayor de los Winchester permaneció quieto Sam quiso gritar, llorar y patalear, todo a la vez porque si ahora aquellas manos dejaban de tocarlo de seguro que hacia todo lo que El Hambre le susurraba. Pero al poco Dean volvió a moverse. Acariciando su nuca con un poco de mas rudeza que si tenia por objeto bajarle la libido hacían el efecto contrario.

-Si.- respondió con tono seco.

-Pues podrías explayarte un poco mas.- agrego levantándose para dejar de notar su tacto. Se obligo a si mismo a levantarse del asiento, a pesar de no querer que parara y del Hambre pero si quería hablar con el tenia que hacerlo. No podía pensar con ellas encima. Se giro justo a tiempo de ver como los hombros de su hermano se hundían y una mueca asomo a su rostro. Sam supo que venia a continuación- Y no me vengas con eso de que nada de sentimentalismo.- advirtió. Juro por lo mas sagrado que si le decía algo de eso empezaría a molerlo a golpes.

Dean clavo la mirada en el y de repente comprendió porque nunca quería hablar de sentimientos. Por un momento su hermano pareció envejecer veinte años sentado el brazo de aquel roído sofá.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes, Sammy?- dijo en un suspiro.- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mi?-

-¿Y para mi no?- espeto molesto. Si el problema era que Dean se sentía menos hombre porque el lo tocara mejor que se lo dijera ahora y acabaran de una vez. Volvería a acostarse con mujeres, no es que tuviera problemas para ligar pero el no quería a mujeres lo quería a el. Le importaba que fuera hombre, ni que fuera su hermano. Lo único que le importaba era que el era su salvavidas, que sin el estaba perdido. El hambre lo devoraría por completo en poco tiempo porque por suerte o por desgracia ninguna mujer podía competir con su hermano. Ni siquiera Jess.- Soy yo el que camina por el filo, el que se va a convertir en un monstruo y tu tienes perjuicios.- Ya esta..ya lo había soltado. La reacción de su hermano no se hizo esperar.

-¿Que yo tengo que?- Dean se levanto tan rápido que movió el sofá unos centímetros.- Escucha, niñato si tuviera perjuicios te puedo asegurar que no me hubieras tocado ni un pelo la primera noche.- señalo alzando un dedo.

-Entonces ¿A que viene este comportamiento?-

-¿Que comportamiento?-

-El de ignorarme cuando ya estas satisfecho y mimarme cuando llevo mucho tiempo sin mirarte.-

Una ceja se arqueo en el rostro del mayor que por un momento no comprendía de que hablaba su hermano. Le llevo unos segundos comprender y cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar estallar en un sonora carcajada. Sam apretó los dientes y cerro los puños, noto como un músculo en su mandíbula tembló de furia. El Hambre aullaba dentro de el para que le hiciera callar. Le ordenaba que le incrustara el puño en la boca y le rompiera los dientes, que lo tirar al suelo y lo pateara hasta notar como las costillas se quebraban e iba a hacerlo. Si...lo hubiera echo sin dudarlo. Si Dean no hubiera alzado las manos en señal de paz de seguro que le hubiera echo.

-¿Crees que estoy cachondo y que por eso te estoy hablando?- estallo en una risa todavía mas fuerte.

-¿Es acaso mentira?.-pregunto y su voz le sonó extrañamente rara.

La risa murió en su garganta cuando oyó como la voz de su hermano cambio por completo. Sam volvía a tener la voz de cien hombres. Eso no era buena señal. No, señor. Sopeso las opciones, no podía enfrentarse a su hermano así. Si había convertido a unos vampiros en polvo solo con mirarlos ...¿Que le haría a el?. Tenia que ir con pies de plomo y no le hacia falta La Voz de Cazador para saberlo.

-Sam...escúchame...- alzo las manos para darle a entender que hablarían de todo lo que quisieran.- Si he actuado así es porque no se como se supone que debo de actuar.- Se paso la lengua por los labios dispuesto a continuar cuando vio la sombra de la duda navegando por el rostro de su hermano.- Esta...esta tarde me he corrido en tu boca. Se que es algo horrible, que esta mal y que seguramente arderé en el infierno por ello pero no consigo sentirme mal. ¿No lo entiendes, Sammy?. Me gusto. Estoy deseando que vuelva a pasar y eso me esta destrozando por dentro.- confeso con lagrimas en los ojos. Guardo silencio durante lo que le parecieron años y se maldijo con un sin fin de tacos y obscenidades. No quería habérselo dicho. De verdad que no quería. Hubiera preferido morir pero tampoco podía permitir que su hermano pensara que lo estaba utilizando. Podía dejar que Sam pensara muchas cosas de el pero que lo utilizaba..Nunca. Se llevo una mano a la frente. El dolor de cabeza se había incrementado en un mil por mil. Resoplo por lo bajo. Maldito sentimentalismo. Siempre que hablaba de sus sentimientos le dolía la cabeza durante horas. Sammy pensaba que era porque era un insensible o algo por el estilo pero no. En realidad no hablaba de ellos porque después se pasaba toda la tarde con migraña.- Tengo hambre. Vamos a comer.- ordeno y por un momento pensó que un sin fin de protestas le lloverían pero curiosamente el menor de los Winchester solo se dedico a asentir con la cabeza y a seguirlo de forma obediente.

CONTINUARA


	8. Chapter 9

Hola chicas, aqui os dejo el siguiente capi. Deciros que al final de capi ahi una escena eliminada XD...es que en el foro donde lo colgue me pidieron que la hiciera y por eso esta como director´s cut. Lo pongo seguido para que no fastidie el ritmo del relato. Espero que os guste y ya saben...¡¡Comments¡¡

CAPITULO 9

Una docena de jóvenes atestaban el bar en el que entraron parecía mentira que fueran las dos de la madrugada y estuviera tan lleno de gente. Chicas con minifaldas, tacones y camisetas extremadamente cortas poblaban el lugar con sus correspondientes moscones. Sam no supo como sentirse cuando leyó en una pancarta que coronaba la barra.

-Noche camisetas mojadas.- Resoplo fastidiado. Aquello era un sueño para Dean sin duda. Observo a su hermano pedir dos cervezas y dos platos combinados a una preciosa rubia con dos tetas que sin duda era obra de algún carísimo cirujano y para su sorpresa no solo la chica asintió ante el pedido (recordemos que eran las dos de la mañana en una fiesta de cerveza y wisky) sino que Dean ni siquiera se le quedo mirando. Pidió y acto seguido busco un sitio para poder sentarse.

Asombroso.

La única mesa que encontraron era una desde la que prácticamente no se podía ver el escenario. Sam solo vislumbraba una pequeña escalera por la cual bajaban las concursantes empapadas en agua...o lo que fuera. Miro a su hermano pero este parecía completamente absorto en sus pensamientos. Se tocaba el puente de la nariz constantemente y las sienes.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto tocándole la mano.

Dean alzo la mirada sorprendido como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que el estaba allí, abrió la boca para decir algo pero en el momento en el que vio que le estaba tocando retiro la mano y miro en derredor haciendo una mueca.

-Quita.- gruño y Sam no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aparecer de nuevo a su hermano. Todo macho y testosterona.- Como vuelvas a tocarme en publico te corto las manos.-

-Si...si...tu hazte el duro pero después gimes como una chica.- se arrepintió nada mas decirlo. A Dean le estaba costando bastante el acostumbrarse a su nuevo rol y dudaba mucho que fuera a sentarle bien aquella gracia. Pero como pasaba muy a menudo últimamente este le sorprendió.

-¿Qué yo que?...¿A que te parto la boca y...?- Dean cerro la boca de forma graciosa se quedo un rato pensativo, acto seguido sonrió ampliamente y acercándose un poco a el dijo:- No, nada de partirte la boca...si lo hago luego no podrás hacerme esas cosas tan buenas que haces.-

-DEAN...- chillo Sam como una chica mirando alrededor y deseando que nadie lo hubiera oído. Respiro aliviado, todos los que en el bar se encontraban seguían con su vida normal de alcohol y drogas. Se giro a su hermano y vio como los hombros de este se movían en una carcajada silenciosa.- Muy gracioso.- mascullo apartando la mano que su hermano había alargado para despeinarlo, le llevo un rato darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Dean lo estaba picando...y el le respondía ...casi parecía que era como antes de que todo el asunto de la posesión hubiera pasado, cuando su hermano le decía obscenidades, le decía que era como una chica y que si quería lo abrazaría un rato y hasta lo besaría . Y era casi por que antes de todo ese asunto esas cosas solo eran palabras sin ningún sentido pero ahora Sam se sentía con ganas de que Dean de verdad lo abrazara (aunque estuvieran en publico) y que lo besara hasta que perdiera el conocimiento.

Deseo continuar con la broma, responderle que si tanto le había gustado podría hacérselo otra vez o mejor aun que podría ser Dean el que se lo hiciera pero por una vez en dos días su hermano mayor parecía medianamente relajado. No veía justo cortar la diversión de esa manera. Así que opto por llevar la conversación a temas mas seguros.

-¿Sabes? Cuando aquellos vampiros me tenían cogidos y Felicia...-En ese momento la camarera rubia hizo su aparición con una bandeja llena de bebidas. Dejo dos cervezas en la mesa y a Sam no le paso desapercibido lo cerca que se puso de su hermano que no pareció darse cuenta de nada.

-¿¿Felica??¿Y esa quien es?-Dean cogió la cerveza y bebió un largo trago sin apartar la vista de su hermano.

-La vampira que te mordió.- aclaro imitándolo.

-Ahhh...si...si...-recordó haciendo una mueca y llevándose la mano al cuello. Sammy sonrió al ver como en esa misma zona se había formado un morado, seguramente el mayor de los Winchester alegaría que era por culpa del intento de mordedura del demonio pero el sabia que no era así. Y lo sabia por que el mismo era el que se había encargado de hacérselo.-¿Qué pasa con ella?-pregunto sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-¿Qué?...ah...esto...¿Qué estaba diciendo?..Ah ..si...-chasqueo los dedos cuando se acordó de por que había empezado a hablar.- Cuando Felicia te mordió haciendo derramar tu sangre yo la ...la olí...- Las cejas de Dean se juntaron hasta formar una sola cuando oyó esto.

-¿Cómo que la oliste?-pregunto curioso.

-No...no lo se...solo se que era sangre y que era tuya además... los vampiros dijeron algo...raro.-Alzo la cabeza y para observar la reacción de su hermano que parecía congelado en el tiempo y el espacio. La mirada fija, boca entreabierta y el vaso suspendido a medio camino entre la mesa y sus labios. Sam tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no levantarse y besarlo.

-¿Raro?-pregunto sin moverse.

-Dijeron que era sangre de Cazador autentico y que eso era muy raro de encontrar.- soltó como si nada.

El mayor de los Winchester parpadeo confundido y acto seguido se llevo la botella a los labios y acabo su contenido de solo un trago. Pidió otra en cuanto vio pasar a la camarera.

-¿Qué es eso de Cazador autentico?. Suena a telenovela venezolana.- el tono de voz era serio, a pesar de que Dean quería que sonara como una broma.

-No lo se con exactitud. Solo se que cuando lo dijeron algo dentro de mi les dio la razón. Y me sentí orgulloso y aterrorizado a la vez.- La camarera puso la segunda cerveza en la mesa igual de melosa que antes pero Dean la volvió a ignorar por completo. Lo único que hizo fue agarrar la botella y volver a darle otro profundo trago sin apartar la vista de su hermano.- Solo se que es importante...- continuo Sam viendo como Dean dejaba la botella en la mesa medio vacía.- ...Y muy peligroso.-

Uno tenso silencio siguió a aquella confesión. La trama se complicaba por momentos.

-Bueno...no se como tasa esto con lo que decía el libro de Papa pero tengo que decirte que ya se lo que eres.- informo Dean apartando el tema del Cazador. Ahora mismo el no era el importante sino Sam. Ya se encargarían mas tarde de aquel curioso tema.

-¿Cómo que, que soy?- pregunto arqueando las cejas y Dean quiso reír a carcajadas. Sammy tenia la mirada de cachorrito. Suspiro con sorna sino fuera porque el mismo lo había visto a convertido en Oscuro...

-La tal Felicia también me dijo un par de cosas antes de morderme.- continuo dejándose caer en la silla.- Al parecer lo que te pasa tiene un nombre y hasta el diario de papa lo tiene registrado. Eres un Oscuro.-

Sam frunció los labios como siempre hacia cuando le decían algo que le sonaba a chino y se encogió de hombros.

-No parece tan fiero.-

-Lo suficiente.- Corto Dean dando a entender que no admitiria bromas sobre ese tema.- Aun no he descifrado todo lo que pone el en el diario pero se lo justo para saber a que viene tu obsesión repentina por el sexo.-

En ese justo instante apareció de nuevo la camarera con dos platos combinados. Uno se lo puso a Sam entre los brazos sin siquiera mirarle y el otro a Dean. No hubiera sido nada raro si no fuera por el simple echo de que al hacerlo prácticamente pego los senos hasta rozarlos con el brazo del el mayor.

¿Qué demonios tenia Dean para que todas las mujeres parecieran que estuvieran en celo en cuanto el estuviera cerca? Era como si llevara un gran cartel en el pecho que dijera: Semental o algo así.

Sam tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para no gruñir. No quería montar otra escenita como la de otro día. Ni tener que aguantar a su hermano todo el santo día recriminando su comportamiento...o peor...gastándole bromitas sobre lo celosa que era. Pufff.

El caso es que la camarera se fue con la desilusión pintada en el rostro por que o bien Dean vivía en la inopia o estaba tan acostumbrado a ese tipo de gestos por parte de las féminas que ya ni le prestaba atención.

-Mmmm...patatas fritas, huevo y filete...Creo que he muerto y he ido al cielo.- sonrió el mayor con los ojos clavados en el plato y la boca convertida en una mueca de gusto. Empezó a devorar el plato olvidando por completo el tema del que hablaban.

-Dean...- llamo Sam jugando con su comida. La verdad era que no tenia nada de hambre. A pesar de llevar sin comer casi todo el día.-Dean...-

-¿Qué?...¿Tu comida esta mal?-pregunto con toda la boca manchada de huevo y pan al ver que no había probado bocado.

-No...no tengo mucha hambre. ¿Qué me decías de mis ganas de sexo?-

Dean trago con dificultad y bebió otro sorbo de cerveza.

-Come y te lo cuento.-

-Que no tengo ganas.- protesto como un niño.

-O te lo comes tu o te lo hago comer...Tu eliges.- advirtió

No era una petición, era una orden pero a Sam se le lleno el corazón de amor ante lo que le dijo. Dean se preocupaba de el en todos los aspectos y lo amo por ello.  
Con movimientos lentos y perezosos empezó a comer y con cada bocado se sintió terriblemente bien. El estomago agradeció la comida con un crujido que hizo que Sam devorara el plato con las mismas ansias de su hermano.  
El mayor de los Winchester espero hasta que el plato de su hermano estuviera medio vació para hablar. En el tiempo de espera pidió otras dos cervezas y rezo en su fuero interno porque aquella sobona de camarera no se la sirviera.

No tuvo suerte.

La chica volvió y esta vez fue mucho mas descarada. Aprovecho que su hermano tenia la cabeza prácticamente dentro del plato para rozarle la pierna con la mano y no cerca de la rodilla precisamente. ¿Es que esa mujer no captaba un: Estoy ocupado?. Alzo la vista dispuesto a decirle que como volviera a tocarlo le partiría la mano por tres sitios pero en ese momento Sam se atraganto con un trozo de comida y tuvo que ponerse de pie para darle un par de golpes en la espalda. Mejor para el. No le gustaba dar calabazas a una chica guapa (lo que no significara que no lo hiciera, el mundo estaba lleno de mujeres bonitas).

Los aullidos de los adolescentes aumentaron, seguramente ya habrían echo la selección de Miss Camiseta mojada pero eso a el le trajo sin cuidado. Rodeo la cara de su hermano y le obligo a mirarlo para comprobar si estaba bien. Dispuesto a meterle los dedos hasta la esófago si el muy idiota se había atragantado.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado. Pero Sam no lo miraba, miraba algo detrás de el y sonreía. A Dean le costo un poco el darse cuenta de lo que su "querido" hermano había echo. De echo se dio cuenta en cuanto la pesada camarera se largo con un: Que desperdicio. Dicho de forma despectiva.

El muy cretino había fingido que se atragantaba para que el lo tocara y la chica pensara que eran pareja. Será cabrón.

Dean quiso enfadarse con todas sus ganas pero solo pudo reír como un tonto. Volvió a sentarse no sin antes darle una colleja a su hermano.

-Au...esto se esta volviendo una costumbre muy fea.- protesto Sam mesandose la nuca.

-También lo tuyo de espantarme todos los planes. Nenaza.-

-¿¿Yooooo??- Sam se hizo el ofendido.- Anda cuéntame lo que has descubierto de...-

-Largaos.-interrumpió alguien.

Los hermanos Winchester voltearon la cabeza al oír aquello y se sorprendieron un poco al ver a cinco universitarios justo delate de ellos. Dean frunció los labios sin entender muy bien a que venia todo aquello pero se encogió de hombros mentalmente y con ironía dijo:

-¿Es que este es tu trozo del bar?-

El chico que estaba en medio de todos, seguramente el cabecilla. Un tipo alto, guapo y con los ojos azules lo miro como si fuera un insecto y acto seguido hizo una mueca. A Dean no le sentó nada bien aquel gesto. ¿Quién se creía ese tío? . Ellos no estaban haciendo nada. Estaban en sus cosas. ¿Es que aquella imitación barata de Brad Pitt quería camorra? Porque si era así...la iba a encontrar.

-No queremos a gente como vosotros aquí.- increpo con una voz que si pretendía ser dura, no lo consiguió. De echo a Dean le entraron ganas de reír. Era como estar viendo Melrose Place.

-¿Gente como nosotros?-pregunto Sam ladeando la cabeza. La imitación de Brad Pitt lo miro y su mueca de asco aumento.

El cazador mas viejo se olio por donde iban los tiros y rezo porque aquel chaval no fuera tan estúpido como para decir lo que el creía.

-Si...gente como vosotros...Ne.na.zas.-

Pero lo dijo. Y eso fue el comienzo del fin.

CONTINUARA.

DIRECTOR´S CUT (pelea en el bar)

Dean no se habia divertido tanto en una pelea de bar. No solo era porque aquellos universitarios le habia echo olvidar de golpe y plumazo el asunto sobre el que tenian que hablar sino porque como dice el anuncio de Visa Electron: Ver como tu hermano se pelea con una camarera rubia. No tiene precio.

Una silla le paso por delante de los ojos y se hizo astillas justo a su lado. Se cubrió las manos por inercia y miro en dirección de donde venia el mueble. Lo que sus ojos le rebelaron le hizo esbozar una sonrisa divertida. Todo pero absolutamente todo el bar se había unido a la pelea. No solo volaban las sillas, también los vasos, bandejas y algún que otro universitario. Se quedo embobado mirando como dos concursantes de Miss Camiseta mojada se peleaban en la piscina donde las juzgaban. Intento recordar como demonios había empezado semejante caos.

Brad insinuó que eran pareja y luego...luego...Se rasco la cabeza

-¿Que paso luego?-chasqueo los dedos cuando se acordo.

Sam golpeo a Brad sin previo aviso. Un puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo. Por un momento pensó que con eso bastaría pero al parecer los Bakcstreet Boys querían camorra. Otro compinche defendió el honor de su jefe golpeando a Sammy y fue entonces cuando se monto la gorda.

Un tercero se lió a puñetazos con Dean, supuso que por eso termino en el otro extremo del local. Justo al lado del escenario. Volvió a fijar los ojos en su hermano y rió ampliamente al ver como la chica se le había subido a horcajadas en la espalda. Sam manoteaba en el aire intentando quitársela de encima sin éxito. Eso era lo malo de ser un buen chico.  
Si la chica estuviera a su espalda, no abría dudado en quitársela de encima estampándola con la pared. Pero Sammy no...(al menos el Sammy que el conocía, del Oscuro no podía hablar). El menor de los Winchester intentaba agarrarla por las piernas para que lo soltara.  
Dean sopeso la idea de quedarse allí sentado mirando la pelea de lobas en la que estaba participando su hermano pero cambio de idea en cuanto vio como la camarera hundía las manos en el pelo de Sam y tiro hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas. No le paso desapercibido la cara de dolor que puso este ultimo.

Así que como si de un caballero de brillante armadura se tratara cruzo la estancia. Esquivando adolescentes borrachos y mesas volcadas. No apartaba los ojos de su hermano que hacia todo lo posible para quitarse a la muchacha. Estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo cerca que le paso un cuchillo de la cara.

Llego a su lado en menos de dos segundos, estuvo a punto de increparlo alegando lo nenaza que era pero se lo pensó mejor, ya tendría tiempo de chincharlo cuando estuvieran en el coche.  
Alargo el brazo y rodeo la cintura de la chica. Tiro de ella con fuerza, tanta que cuando esta se soltó se llevo varios cabellos en las manos.

La camarera se giro hacia el, dispuesta a arrancarle los ojos con un grito de rabia desgarrador. Para su suerte, Dean lo vio venir y se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo. No tuvo dudas, ni remordimientos. Actuó como buen cazador que era. Le estampo un puño en la nariz, rompiéndosela. La chica cayo al suelo desplomada.

-Así es como tienes que tratar a las mujeres.- soltó a Sam que lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Dean fue a añadir algo mas pero un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula se lo impidió. Trastabillo hacia la pared de al lado..-¿Que coño...?- se giro justo a tiempo de ver como Sammy golpeaba a la imitación de Brad Pitt y lo lanzaba contra una mesa. Al parecer el pijo ese se había atrevido a golpearlo. El mayor miro en derredor y vio como la cosa empezaba a descontrolarse. Tanto que incluso algún capullo le había prendido fuego a la barra. Eso no era buena señal. Si había fuego, llamarían a la policía. Genial- Creo que es hora de irse.- anuncio saliendo disparado hacia la puerta..


	9. Chapter 10

aqui os dejo el siguiente capi, no os perdais la escena del coche XD

CAPITULO 10

Si. Decididamente hacia siglos que no se lo pasaba tan bien. Pensó Dean riendo a carcajadas mientras abría la puerta del bar.  
Le dolía la mandíbula por culpa de un puñetazo inesperado pero considerando como quedo la pobre imitación de Brad Pitt...Su cuerpo choco contra el coche que tenia enfrente debido a la fuerza centrifuga. Soltó una sonora risotada al cielo negro cuando vio como Sam salía del local trastabillando, alzo las manos justo a tiempo de no partirse la cara contra el capo donde el se apoyaba.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto al pequeño incorporándose con dificultad.

-Deberíamos de habernos quedado.- sonrió Sam imitándolo y poniendo dirección al Impala.

-Después de enfrentarnos con vampiros y hombres lobo...unos simples adolescentes no tiene mucho aliciente- rió Dean haciendo eses. Saco las llaves del coche con dificultad y se peleo con la cerradura que no quería quedarse quieta.

-Si...pero tienes que reconocer que ha servido para distraernos.- Señalo Sam notando como El Hambre volvía a correrle por las venas debido a aquella estúpida pelea. Ya le molesto bastante que los molestaran pero en cuanto aquel idiota insinuó que Dean era homosexual...De el podrían decir lo que quisieran pero de SU Dean...Le dio un vuelco el corazón en cuanto oyó la risa floja de su hermano y alzo la vista para ver como se agachaba para meter la llave y abrir la puerta. Tenia pintada en el rostro una sonrisa de diversión que hacia años que no veía en el. Noto como le mariposeaba el estomago. No, Dean no era maricon, de echo si alguno de los dos lo era de seguro que lo era el. No era normal sentir semejantes cosas por otro hombre, aunque fuera un amor fraternal. Sonrió en cuanto oyó el tercer insulto a la cerradura.-Anda...conduzco yo que tu estas borracho.- rió como un tonto. Sabia perfectamente que Dean se ofendería y sino hubiera estado tan lejos de seguro que le habría dado una colleja pero al parecer su hermano mayor estaba demasiado alegre como para conducir.

-No estoy borracho...- Y era cierto. Dean había estado muchas veces borracho y esa no era de ellas... ...¡¡¡Si solo había bebido dos cervezas¡¡¡. Bueno...se las había bebido muy rápido y puede que estuviera un poco mareado pero no borracho. Solo estaba ...Eufórico. Si, esa era la palabra correcta. Sentía como la adrenalina le corría por las venas y el corazón le golpeaba en el pecho. Torció la boca al comprender que lo que sentía no era por efecto del alcohol. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía como cuando su padre vivía y el era un cazador novato. La vida era simple. Buscar un caso, investigar, matar al monstruo y a otra cosa. A veces, entre caso y caso se permitía el lujo de fingir que tenia una vida normal. Como cuando se paraban en una gasolinera y se entretenía mirando alguna revista de coches y fingía que lo hacia porque quería distraerse mientras hacia un viaje de ocio con su padre y no porque quisiera desconectar de la ultima cacería, otras veces se quedaba embobado mirando alguna revista de chicas deseando poder tener una habitación para el solo para poder estar un rato a solas con Miss Junio y otras (Esas eran las menos abundantes) simplemente deseaba quedarse en un sitio y echar raíces. Esto ultimo era algo impensable pero mas de una vez se sorprendió soñando con una casa a donde volver. Lo gracioso es que no se imaginaba con un trabajo fijo. Para Dean Winchester eso de tener un trabajo de ocho horas era una autentica locura. ¿Quien se encerraría a posta en un cubículo delante de un ordenador con lo bien que se estaba fuera?...En la carretera, con el sol acariciándole la piel y el viento moviéndole el cabello.

-Sam...el si que lo haría.- le susurro La Voz apesadumbrada. Y la risa se le borro rápidamente. Alzo la mirada y lo vio con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Sam si que se quedaría encerrado durante todo el día en una habitación. Aprendiendo leyes para salvar a inocentes. Suspiro y confirmo lo que el ya sabia. Sam era como la chica rubia de los Monsters.

Sacudió la cabeza ante esos pensamientos tan serios y soltó un grito de triunfo cuando consiguió meter la llave dentro de la puta cerradura. Decidió que hoy abrazaría aquella sensación tan placentera de que todo iba bien. Así que se dejo caer en el asiento del coche. El ruido lejano del caos que aun reinaba en el bar se extinguió en cuanto cerro la puerta haciendo que por culpa de la falta de sonido le pitaran los oídos. Abrió y cerro la boca varias veces para intentara quitarse ese molesto sonido.

-Dean...no estas bien...déjame conducir.- pidió Sam con aquellos ojitos de cachorro.

El mayor de los Winchester fue a replicarle. De echo hasta alzo el dedo para protestar pero toda respuesta lógica quedo ahogada cuando una fuerte risotada se el escapo de los labios en forma de pedorreta. La verdad era que estaba un poco mareado. Solo un poco. El no podía estar borracho con solo dos cervezas. Porque si lo estaba era señal de que se había echo viejo con mayor rapidez de la que pensaba.

-Esta bien...esta bien...- cedió. Era mejor eso que terminar estampados contra un poste- ...Pero que conste que no estoy borracho.-

-Si, claro.- respondió rodando los ojos.

-Anda, cámbiate.- ordeno dándole una palmada en el muslo y culeando hacia un lado.

-Espera que salgo y...-

-Que mierda vas a salir...pasa por encima mío y...-

-¿Estas tonto?...¿Tu has visto el tamaño que tengo?. Si prácticamente no puedo ni estar sentado sin darme un coscorrón con el techo, mucho menos pasar por encima de ti.-

-Nenaza.- Gruño el mayor mientras se incorporaba y alzaba una pierna por encima de la rodillas de Sam para cambiarse de sitio.

-Ay...cuidado...-gruño Sam intentando pasarse al otro lado. Dean se movía sin tener cuidado y consiguió darle un codazo en el rostro.- Joder.-

-Uy ...lo siento...-rió poniéndole las manos en el rostro para ver si le había echo mucho daño .

Sam se congelo al notar como las manos de su hermano le recorrían el rostro para examinarle la cara. Sintió como la sangre se concentraba entre sus piernas y la piel del estomago se volvía tirante por culpa de la excitación. Dean estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre el, acariciándole las mejillas. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros debido al bajo techo del coche. Podía olerle el aliento a cerveza, el sudor que desprendía su piel, notar su peso sobre el cuerpo. ¿Había algo mejor que aquello?.  
Agradeció a todos los dioses (paganos o no) que el aparcamiento estuviera atestado en cuanto llegaron al bar, teniendo así que aparcar a una distancia considerable, entre dos árboles. Recordó que Dean mascullo algo sobre los pájaros y que como osaran manchar a su princesa iba a tener que liarse a tiros. Deseo tener una sierra mecánica y cortar aquellos dichosos pinos o robles..o lo que fueran porque tuvo que aguantar todo el camino hasta entrar en el bar a su hermano despotricar sobre aquellos bichos con alas y su manía de ensuciar coches recién lavados. Pero ahora agradecía que estuvieran allí. Si, sin duda era el mejor sitio. Porque Sam no podía ni imaginarse que abrían echo los estudiantes de antes si los hubieran visto en semejante postura. Si se monto una pelea de órdago por que los vieron hablar de seguro que prendían fuego al coche. Ese pensamiento no tenia nada de gracioso y aun así le hizo soltar una risita tonta.

-¿De que te ríes?-pregunto Dean aun encima de el, parecía no darse cuenta de la postura en la que estaba.

-De nada.- respondió acariciando la mano de su hermano que una seguía posada en su rostro. Estaba seguro que en cuanto el viera aquel gesto de seguro que se quitaba de encima pero no se movió. Solo inspiro hondo ante el nimio contacto y se mordió el labio.

Sam exhalo con fuerza sin poder creerse lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Se estaba insinuando?. Noooo. Dean estaba borracho y de seguro se abría parado encima de el a... a... descansar ... si ...porque estaba cansado de leer todo el día tirado en una cama. El leer cansa mucho. El lo sabia. Te deja la espalda reventada y si a eso le sumamos la borrachera...

Ese raciocinio no le convencía mucho pero aun así no hizo nada por moverse, seguro de que tarde o temprano Dean se dejaría caer a un lado y le diría alguna tontería. Rezo por que lo hiciera pronto por que llevar puesto los vaqueros y tener encima a su hermano, presionando con el trasero su erección ...Lo estaba volviendo loco.

Su cuerpo reacciono sin que el se diera cuenta. Apoyo los pies en el suelo enmoquetado y flexiono los músculos de las piernas, incorporándose lo suficiente para hacerle notar a su hermano lo excitado que estaba. Lo malo fue que no calculo bien y consiguió que Dean se diera con el techo en la cabeza.

-Ay...Cuidado.-gruño el mayor que parecía recién salido de un sueño, acto seguido paso la pierna que le quedaba al otro lado y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, mesandose la cabeza.- A casa, James.- ordeno moviendo la mano de forma despreocupada y hundiéndose en el sillón.

Sam se le quedo mirando durante lo que pareció una eternidad pero que en realidad solo fueron unos segundos. Eso si que era un jarro de agua fría. Hizo una mueca al sentarse delante del volante, el pantalón se le clavaba en las ingles, haciéndole daño. Metió primera sin poder creerse como Dean había cortado una situación de lo mas erótica y maldijo por lo bajo por no tener el valor suficiente de lanzarse sobre el y comerle la boca porque Dios...Deseaba hacerlo. Con cada fibra de su cuerpo. ¿Porque demonios no lo hacia?. Inspiro aire y vio como su hermano apoyaba la cabeza en una mano, parecía aburrido. ¿Estaría esperando a que el diera el primer paso?. ¿Seria tan simple como eso?.

En ese momento un docena de jóvenes salieron del bar en tromba arruinando cualquier posibilidad de continuar lo que habían empezado. Así que apretó los dientes, soltó el embrague, piso el acelerador y salió en dirección al hotel.

El sótano era ocuro y fresco. Algo estupendo para un ser como ella. Felicia se lamía el brazo como un animal herido. Había encontrado aquella casa cuando el sol brillaba alto en el cielo. Escaldándole la piel. Aun así fue una suerte encontrarla. Lo que no lo fue eran los doscientos metros que tuvo que recorrer bajo la brillante luz del astro rey sin ningún tipo de protección para poder introducirse en aquel escondite.

Para su suerte no todo era malo. Ya que cuando entro en tromba en la casa, convirtiendo en astillas la puerta y rodando sobre si misma para extinguir el humo que empezaba a desprenderse de su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Una familia. Papa, mama, hermanito y hermanita la miraban horrorizados sentados a la mesa.

A Felicia no le hizo falta ningún espejo para saber lo que veían.  
Una mujer con las ropas destrozadas y la piel tan negra como el carbón, sus ojos carente de iris y alguna que otra fracción de hueso a la vista. Sin duda debería de ser una visión horripilante para una familia de granjeros como aquella pero eso le venia de perlas. Cuanto mas asustados estaba sus victimas mejor sabían.

Se dio un banquete.

Tenia tanta hambre que ni siquiera le importo beber de la mascota. Un Gran Danés precioso. En un principio pensó matarlo.  
No lo hizo.  
No por que le diera pena el animal...sino por que no quería estar sola. Siempre había odio a los humanos decir que el perro era el mejor amigo del hombre. Bien...ahora comprobaría si era también el mejor amigo de los vampiros.

Se recostó sobre el muro de piedra sintiendo el alivio de la húmeda superficie en la espalda. Sonrió. Estaba viva. Tal vez un poco fastidiada pero viva y gracias a los granjeros pronto mejoraría. El estomago le crujió por culpa del hambre y la necesidad que sentía su cuerpo de curarse.

Se levanto perezosa, arrastrándose por el suelo, llenándose las palmas de las manos de polvo.

-Es hora de cenar.- susurro a su nuevo compañero que levanto la cabeza al verla moverse.

El can pareció comprenderla y se incorporo sobre sus cuartos traseros, moviendo el rabo como si esperara un suculento trozo de carne pero no era carne lo que iba a encontrar sino algo mucho bueno.

Apoyo las palmas en el suelo y se incorporo con una mueca. Intento andar con la dignidad típica de uno de su clase pero aun estaba débil y solo consiguió trastabillar. Tuvo que agarrarse a su nuevo compañero que le lamió la cara con una mezcla de amor y ansias. Dio dos sonoros golpecitos en el lomo al animal y se arrastro (literalmente) hacia una improvisada cárcel echa a base de cartones y tablas madera. Levanto una pesada tapa y hundió el brazo, tanteando.

-Veamos que ahí hoy en el menú.- sonrió a Cerbero. Así fue como bautizo a su nueva mascota. Busco durante un rato y pronto su mano se cerro sobre algo blando. Jalo con fuerza de el y sonrió ampliamente al ver como una niña de no mas de cinco años aparecía por el filo de la cárcel. Se relamió los labios. Había echo bien en no matar a los granjeros. Si jugaba bien sus cartas podría beber durante semanas de ellos para así curarse en un tiempo record.- ¿Te parece un sorbito, pequeño?-le pregunto al can ofreciéndole la garganta de la niña.

CONTINUARA...


	10. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

-¿Vas a contarme de una vez que es toda esa historia del Oscuro?-gruño Sam molesto.

Anoche cuando llegaron al hotel Dean no solo se quedo dormido como una piedra nada mas poner la cabeza en la almohada, dejándole así la única opción de tener que masturbarse en el cuarto de baño, sino que no le había dirigido la palabra desde que se levanto. Solo mascullo un: Vamos al coche. El obedeció porque pensaba que tal vez la cosa era demasiado seria como para hablarla en una habitación de hotel barata y que el Impala era mucho mas seguro para esos temas.

Pero Dean no dijo nada. 

Se sentó en el coche. Se planto las gafas de sol y empezó a conducir vete tu a saber donde. Las horas pasaron largas y lentas envueltas en un silencio atroz e incomodo. Nada de música, nada de hablar. Solo la desértica carretera, el viento en la cara y el sol en la piel. Dean debería de estar disfrutando como un enano. Una rápida mirada le basto para confirmar que eso no era cierto. Por que su hermano miraba la carretera con el ceño fruncido. El mayor se quito las gafas y se meso el puente de la nariz. Dean no estaba acostumbrado a pensar mucho y con todo el asunto del Hambre últimamente no dejaba de hacerlo. Sam sonrió divertido, casi parecía que podía oír los engranajes de su cerebro al funcionar. Estuvo tentando de preguntarle que le pasaba pero se abstuvo. Quería que por una maldita vez en su vida Dean empezara un tema de conversación y no al revés.

Así que espero otros cien kilómetros como un campeón. No dijo ni esta boca es mía. Ni siquiera cuando el estomago le crujió por falta de alimento cuando el día ya rozaba la hora del almuerzo. 

Cuando ya eran prácticamente las cuatro de la tarde el gran cazador: Dean Winchester por fin decidió que era hora de parar para comer algo.

-Aleluya.- pensó Sam molesto. No había parado ni para ir al baño.

Como el mas pequeño que era, albergo la esperanza de que por fin el mayor se decidiera a hablar pero este se desplomo en la silla, se froto los ojos y empezó a curiosear la carta con los labios fruncidos. Le entraron ganas de partírselos a base de puñetazos. Y ahí fue donde estallo.

-¿Vas a contármela o tender que leerme el diario de Papa yo también?-gruño cruzándose de brazos.

Dean titubeo durante unos segundos. Miro en derredor, la cafetería estaba prácticamente desierta. Parecía el lugar perfecto para poder charlar sobre ese tema sin que los molestaran. Además ¿Que mejor sitio para decirle a tu hermano que es mitad demonio que una cafetería sin gente, delante de una taza de café? Soltó una risa seca. Expresado de esa manera ningún sitio era bueno.  
Solo un camionero, una pareja comiéndose a besos y los empleados poblaban el local . Normal. Era tardisimo para comer, no se había percatado de ello hasta que Sam se revolvió en el asiento del conductor y oyó como el estomago le protestaba.

-Creo que este no es el mejor sitio para hablar de esto.- dijo intentando tirar balones fuera. Quería retrasar ese tema de conversación lo máximo posible pero por lo visto Sam no estaba por la labor.

-Dame el libro y lo leeré yo mismo.-ordeno apoyando el codo en la mesa y abriendo la mano. Dean se llevo de forma inconsciente la mano al pecho, justo a la altura del corazón que era donde guardaba el diario en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. -Damelo.-volvió a ordenar abriendo y cerrando los dedos.

-¿Que va a ser?-interrumpió una señora regordeta con unos mofletes ideales para pellizcar.

-Dos cafés y...-empezó al mayor dando gracias al cielo por la interrupción.

-¿Te importaría no pedir por mi?-corto el pequeño frunciendo los labios.

Para los dos paso completamente inadvertido la sonrisita que se dibujo en el rostro de la camarera.

-Vale. ¿Y se puede saber que quiere el niño?-pregunto Dean torciendo el gesto.

-Un café y tostadas.- respondió entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba a su hermano y olvidando por completo a la señora mayor.

-Vale...- silbo entre dientes metiendo la cara en la carta. Lo hizo con tal de no levantarse y hartarse de darle patadas su hermano.- Yo quiero...-alzo la vista y miro a la regordeta camarera dedicándole una calurosa sonrisa.-un croissant con jamón y queso y ...-bajo la vista y la clavo en su hermano.- ..y un café.- escupió moviendo la cabeza.

-Marchando.-la camarera garabateo algo en su libreta y los miro sin perder una sonrisa que le daria envidia a cualquier madre.- Y no os enfadéis chicos...que formáis una bonita pareja.-acto seguido se fue dejando a ambos hermanos con cara de poker.

El mayor chasqueo la lengua pasados unos segundos y volvió a mirar a Sam que sonreía como un tonto.

-¿Que?-gruño- Al próximo que me diga que somos pareja lo coso a tiros.- se rasco la cabeza intentando pensar un tema para distraer a Sam.- Por cierto, tenemos que hacernos tarjetas nuevas...-

-¿Porque?¿Que les pasa a las antiguas?-

-Que se han dado cuenta de que no tenemos fondos.-

Y así pasaron la comida y gran parte de tarde. A Dean le sorprendió lo fácil que se dio su hermano por vencido pero debido a que había conseguido su objetivo se dedico a encogerse de hombros y seguir adelante.

En otro lugar.

La humedad resbalaba sobre las paredes de roca, el suelo antes arenoso ahora estaba cubierto de centenares de bichos: cucarachas, saltamontes y un sin fin de seres del inframundo convivían sin importarles que los pisaran o que sirvieran de alimento a cualquiera que pasara por allí.

Para Landor trabajar allí era lo mejor que había. Comida gratis y como función hacer de enlace con el infierno y su jefe. No como el Infierno. Un trabajo fácil para un demonio al que le gustaba la vida fácil. Lo adoraba. Allí arriba solo tenia que preocuparse de tener a su jefe contento. En el Infierno no...le pegaban, le insultaban. No volvería. Haría lo que fuera necesario para no volver.  
Se agacho y le dio un gran lengüetazo al suelo, llenando así su callosa lengua de bichos que crujieron en cuanto los mastico. Dio un salto de alegría y apretó el paso, obligando a que sus cortas y moradas piernas se movieran con mas rapidez. Tenia que informar a su señor. Puede que el no fuera grande como un castillo, ni fuerte como un titán, ni siquiera tenia los poderes típicos de un demonio. Pero si sabia informar. Eso lo hacia muy bien. Sabia tener los ojos abiertos y hablaba muuuy bien.  
Si, Landor era un buen esbirro. Se dijo a si mismo para animarse.

Con su pequeño cuerpo podía esconderse en cualquier sitio sin que nadie reparara en el y su oscura piel malva le facilitaba el trabajo de fundirse con cualquier tipo de sombra.

Buen esbirro, muy bueno.

Entro en la cámara de su señor, con la respiración acelerada por culpa de la rápida caminata pero ni siquiera espero a recobrar el aliento.

-Mi señorrrrrr...se acercannnnnn...-resoplo encogiéndose sobre si mismo para mostrar respeto.

-¿Saben algo?-la voz retumbo por todo la sombría estancia y Landro se cubrió los ojos con las manos para no ver a su señor, rodillas en tierra.

-Sospechannnn pero no sabennnnn.- informo meciéndose de delante atrás para mostrar lo buen lacayo que era.

El Amo guardo silencio durante un rato haciendo que el cuerpo de Landor se llenara de pavor. Había sido bueno, había seguido a los hermanos y sobre todo...había escuchado. Ese era su trabajo: Escuchar. ¿Que había echo mal para que su Amo se enfadara?

-Muy bien, mascota.- soltó seco al final.- Ve y descansa pero estate atento a mi llamada.- urgió alzando un dedo.

-Atento...Landorrrrr siempre atentoooo...Amo...- Se arrastro hacia la salida intentando no mirar a aquella figura negra que se erguía ante el pero pudo distinguir sin problemas como unos ojos amarillos resplandecían en la estancia.

-Yo no se tu pero yo estoy echo polvo.- Dijo Sam dejándose de caer en la cama como un muerto.

Dean observo como el cuerpo de su hermano rebotaba sobre la cama para luego quedarse inmóvil sobre ella.

-Pues no será porque te hayas roto los ojos por tanto conducir.- rió quitándose la chaqueta. Solo obtuvo un gesto despectivo de su hermano.- Vuelve a levantarme ese dedo y te lo corto.-soltó quitándose la camiseta.- Voy a ducharme. Se bueno.-

Entro en el baño y alli se quedo gratamente sorprendido. La ducha no tenia cortina sino una puerta de metracrilato. Quiso gritar como una chica. Estaba harto de que el puñetero trozo de plastico se le pegara al trasero y tener que despegársela cada dos por tres. Dios existía y sin duda le gustaba.

Empezó a quitarse los pantalones ansioso por darse una buena ducha. Giro el grifo y dejo correr el agua mientras terminaba de quitarse los vaqueros a base de patadas.

Gruño de placer en cuanto la cálida cascada le lleno el cuerpo.

Oyó como la puerta se abría y supuso que tal vez Sam tuviera una urgencia.

-Espero que sea liquido lo que vas a echar.- ironizo echándose jabón en las manos. Sam no dijo nada.- ¿Sammy?- La puerta de la ducha se abrió y pronto noto como unas manos se ceñían sobre su cintura.-¡¡¡SAMMY¡¡-Chillo notando el cuerpo duro de su hermano contra el suyo.

CONTINUARA..


	11. Chapter 12

ainss...gracias por sus coments chicas..me hacen my muy feliz. Me alegra de que os guste. Aqui os dejo la siguiente parte del capi. sobra decir que es una escena subida de tono XD. Disfrutadla.

CAPITULO 12

Aun no podía creerse lo bien que había resultado su plan.  
Cuando estuvieron en la cafetería y Dean se salió por la tangente estuvo a punto de gritar, maldecir e incluso patalear pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo se le ocurrió una idea mucho mejor. Dejaría que se relajara. El mayor de los Winchester tenia una debilidad que el sabia explotar muy bien: cuanto mas baja tenia la guardia baja mas fácil era hacerle hablar. La cuestión era ...¿Cómo bajársela?. Estuvo toda la tarde devanándose los sesos. Inventando temas de conversación aparentemente inocentes que mas tarde le llevarían hasta donde el queria. Ideo y pudo en practica decenas de situaciones y de posibles cortafuegos por si su hermano conseguía escaparse de la cuestión. Pero o Dean se había vuelto muy listo o el tema de la posesión de verdad le estaba afectando porque no consiguió que le dijera ni esta boca es mía.

Ya había tirado la toalla cuando el mismo cazador le dio la solucion.

-Voy a darme una ducha. Se bueno.-

Y se hizo la luz.

Dejo que el agua corriera, asegurándose de que estuviera lo suficientemente relajado como para no notar que el entraba en el baño. Pero era Dean Winchester el que se bañaba ¿Recuerdas?. El lo oía todo por muy ido que estuviera. No tardo ni dos segundos en espetarle que como se lo ocurriera hacer algo que no fuera liquido lo mataba.

Se quedo parado en el sitio y contemplo la ancha espalda de su hermano a través de la mampara de cristal. Vio el agua deslizarse por su cuerpo, acariciándole como si fuera una mano invisible.

Se mordisqueo el labio al sentir como el bajo vientre empezaba a tensarse.

-Solo quieres sacarle información ¿Recuerdas?- se dijo a si mismo.- Pero eso no significa que de paso no disfrutes un poco.- Ese comentario le convenció por completo haciéndole recordar que le faltaba algo que curiosamente reposaba sobre la encimera del baño.

Aceite corporal.

Sin duda había muerto y estaba en el cielo.

Agarro la botella, se dirigió de nuevo a la ducha e inspiro hondo. Abrió la puerta y entro.

Sam rió divertido ante el chillido que pego su hermano en cuanto lo aplasto contra los azulejos del baño. El agua cálida se deslizo por el cuerpo de ambos facilitando una muy deseada fricción.

-Yo siempre soy bueno.- informo con voz ronca, hociqueando en el cuello del mayor para mordérselo, hizo que la botella de aceite se deslizara disimuladamente junto al champú. De seguro que lo necesitaría luego.

-Sammy...- gruño Dean levantando la cabeza de forma inconsciente para facilitarle la tarea a su hermano. Abrió y cerro la boca como un pez fuera del agua cuando noto los dientes cerrándose con fuerza sobre la yugular y aspirar con fuerza. Era el mismo sitio donde Felicia había intentado morderle. Al parecer Sam estaba dispuesto a hacer desaparecer cualquier rastro de aquella agresión. Noto como su hermano le mordisqueaba el cuello y pasaba la lengua con deseo y se odio a si mismo cuando empezaron a temblarle las rodillas.

El menor de los Winchester se apretó contra el un poco mas y acomodo su erección entre las nalgas del mayor, se froto en una imitación perfecta del acto sexual que lo hicieron estremecer de pies a cabeza.

-¿Vas a contarme lo del Oscuro?..¿O tendré que ponerme duro?-oyó Dean que Sam le susurraba mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿Todavía puedes ponerte mas?-ironizo arañando los azulejos y encajando los dientes.

Sammy soltó una carcajada cargada de excitación, cerro una de sus grandes manos sobre la parte de atrás del cráneo de Dean y le obligo a apoyar la frente en la pared, le mordió la nuca y los hombros mientras la otra mano se deslizaba hasta la curvatura de su trasero. Dean noto como uno de los dedos de su hermano jugueteaba con su entrada, enviando una descarga de dos mil voltios por todo su sistema nervioso, provocándole una erección tan grande que casi le hace caerse al suelo.

-¿Qué me dijiste que me ibas a hacer si te sacaba otra vez este dedo?-contraataco el menor acariciando la oscura entrada de su hermano que se revolvió como un animal salvaje. Si Sammy no le sacara una cabeza de ventaja y no se hubiera criado con el de seguro que habría terminado tirado en el suelo de la ducha con la mano rota por cuatro partes pero para mala suerte del mayor, este si poseía esas cosas, así que lo único que consiguió Dean fue terminar incrustado de nuevo contra los azulejos.

-No te atreverás.- gruño molesto

-Me atreveré sino me cuentas que es un Oscuro.- introdujo el dedo hasta la mitad, disfrutando de cómo su hermano se ponía de puntillas y silbaba entre dientes, dolorido. Aseguandose asi de que el mensaje.

Dean quiso golpearlo hasta que se le pusieran los puños morados pero notar a su hermano ahí...en aquel sitio donde nadie NUNCA le había tocado...Era demasiado hasta para el. Empezó a hablar entre gemidos y jadeos. Apretando los dientes para no sotar alguna tontería como por ejemplo que pasara lo que pasara no se le ocurriera parar.  
Le contó todo lo que había descubierto sobre su conflicto pero la verdad era que Sam no lo escuchaba. ¿Cómo escucharlo cuando se revolvía contra su mano de esa forma tan erótica?. Le dolía. Lo sabia perfectamente. Sam sabia que le hacia daño a su hermano y aun así no apartaba la fuente de su dolor sino todo lo contrario. Deslizo el dedo, lentamente, hasta que sus nudillos le impidieron avanzar. Dean soltó un pequeño grito ahogado pero ni una sola protesta salió de su boca.  
Su miembro se estiro mas reclamando una atención que el decidió ignorar. Su hermano sufría por su culpa. No sentiría placer hasta que Dean lo sintiera. Al menos no por el momento..

Sam se dedico a besar, morder y acariciar todo lo que era Dean Winchester mientras este hablaba. Se obligo a si mismo a prestar aunque fuera una mínima atención. Solo por si su hermano decidía preguntarle algo, se sorprendió de lo mucho que estaba hablando. ¿Desde cuando hablaba tanto?. Al lo mejor el sexo le soltaba la lengua. Si era así ya sabia que tenia que hacer cada vez que quisiera mantener una conversación con el. Comérselo a besos. Mmm...no le pareció una idea tan mala.

-Eso...eso es todo.-concluyo por fin. Si Dean pensaba que al terminar de hablar dejaría de tocarlo estaba muy pero que muy equivocado por que siguió acariciándole y moviéndose dentro de el

Era curioso como algo tan pequeño como un dedo...(al menos en el resto de los mortales por que el dedo de Sammy era gigantesco) podía hacer tanto daño pero mucho mas curioso era como se desdibujaba la fina línea que separaba el dolor con el placer. Se maravillo al ver como podían cambiar las cosas en tan solo unos segundos. Al principio creyó partirse por la mitad nada mas notar como su hermano lo invadía pero ahora...inspiro hondo, llenando sus pulmones...ahora quería mas.

-¿ Sammy?...- volvió la cabeza para ver que pensaba su hermano de todo aquello que le había contado. Preguntarle si estaba preocupado, si quería hacerle alguna pregunta. Pero toda conclusión lógica quedo extinta en cuanto los labios del menor se aplastaron contra los suyos.

La lengua de Sam empujaba contra la suya, obligándole a abrir mas boca, a abarcar mas de el y hacerlo gemir como una chica. Se contorsiono hasta conseguir , alzar la mano hasta enterarla en los húmedos cabellos de su hermano y jalo de el con fuerza para profundizar aun mas, si era posible, en el beso. Sam gruño alto contra la boca de Dean perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba. Decididamente no era normal como besaba ese hombre. Sam estaba seguro que seria capaz de revivir a un muerto si lo besaba.

Su miembro se estiro un poco mas arrancandole una mueca de dolor. Necesitaba a Dean y lo necesitaba ya. Su cuerpo lo exigía y el estaba mas que dispuesto a darle la satisfacción pero primero...

Saco el dedo que se hundía en su hermano y lo asió de las caderas con firmeza haciéndole notar la dura erección. El mayor pareció olerse lo que venia a continuación por que se revolvió con fuerza, meneando las caderas. Violento y lujurioso como solo Dean sabia serlo. No dejo de besarlo. Dándole a entender a que si quería hacerlo tendría que ganárselo. Y Sam estaba dispuesto a ganárselo. Nada podría pararlo en ese momento. Nada.

Dean noto como los brazos de su hermano se estiraban separándolo de su cuerpo y obligándolo a dejar escapar sus labios. Pensó que Sammy había recuperado la sensatez que en ese momento le faltaba y que se desharía en disculpas que el no se molestaría en aceptar ya que estaba igual o mas cachondo que su hermano. Sonrió ampliamente cuando de un brusco movimiento Sam lo volvió a pegar contra su cuerpo, dejándole la cara contra la pared. Los dedos del menor se cerraron contra sus caderas con tanta fuerza que de seguro que le dejaban marcas.  
El pánico le recorrió el cuerpo en cuanto lo noto. Grueso y duro contra su entrada y el no estaba preparado...no lo estaba. No es que el hubiera echo esto antes pero entendía lo suficiente como para saber que necesitaban algún tipo de lubricante o algo.

-Sam...-gruño apoyando ambas manos en la pared e intentando incorporarse pero la gran manaza de su hermano se le cerro sobre la nuca haciendo que se le clavara el dibujo de la pared en la mejilla.- No te atrevas.- ordeno.

-Shhhhh...-

Dean soltó un grito ahogado al sentir a su hermano deslizarse dentro de el. Despacio pero implacable. Dos gruesas lagrimas se le escaparon de las mejillas pero no llegaron a recorrer su cara ya que Sam se apresuro a recogerlas con la lengua.  
-Sammy...- siseo entre dientes. Arañado la pared y contorsionándose sin saber muy bien si lo hacia para librarse de aquélla presión o para darle mas cabida.

-Ya casi esta...-gimió el menor pero Dean sabia que no era verdad. El había visto el tamaño de aquella cosa y sabia que aun quedaba. Vaya que si quedaba.

Un maullido que no llego a salir se le formo en la garganta al notar como la mano que se ceñía sobre su cuello se deslizaba lentamente hacia su miembro y se cerraba sobre el.

-¿Mejor así?- pregunto Sam acariciándolo con suavidad. Dean negó con la cabeza.- Entonces...¿Así?.- la gran mano apretó con fuerza, acelerando visiblemente el ritmo. Obligándolo a tomar varias bocanadas de aire. Su hermano asintió con rapidez.  
Sam pudo ver como se le ponían los ojos en blanco y se sintió lleno de gozo por que el era el causante de tanto placer. Empujo un poco mas adentro y por fin consiguió enfundarse entero. Abrio los ojos de forma desmesurada al sentir como Dean se cerraba a su alrededor. Estrangulándolo con su cuerpo. Sopeso la idea de quedarse quieto. Esperar a que se amoldara a toda su extensión. No había preparado a Dean, sus ojos se giraron hacia la pequeña botella de lubricante que descansaba al lado del champú. Solo tenia que alargar la mano y Dean disfrutaría igual o mas que el... pero no lo hizo por que su hermano se revolvía de una manera que no era normal...y gemía tan fuerte que parecía que quería que todo el hotel se enterara de que se lo estaba follando...Joder...gemía como una chica, una que quiere que le den todo lo que se le pueda brindar y Sam tenia mucho que dar..-Había traído una botella...de...aceite.-consiguió decir saliendo de el para luego volver a entrar haciendo que Dean se pusiera de puntillas de nuevo. Tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para no correrse cuando ambos cuerpos chocaron.- ...pero esto es en venganza por la primera ...primera...vez...-sentencio volviendo a empujar dentro de el.

De todas las reacciones que se esperaba la que Dean hizo a continuación fue la que mas lo sorprendió...y excito

-Ya veras cuando te pille yo...-dijo mirándolo por encima del hombro. Desafiante y descarado.

No pudo evitarlo.

No quiso evitarlo.

Perdió el control.

Empujo con todo su peso y fuerza. Noventa kilos de puro músculo empujando con la excitación de varios días reprimida. Quiso hacer un chiste, decirle que no podría sentarse en un mes pero no podía articular palabra. Dean gemía, mas bien gimoteaba debajo de el, se retorcía. Lo volvía loco. En una alarde de contorsionismo el mayor de los Winchester se giro lo suficiente para poder aplastar su boca contra la de el, Sam noto las manos de su hermano cerrarse de nuevo contra su pelo y creyó oír un: No pares, Sammy. Pero no pudo asegurarlo por que en ese momento el orgasmo le golpeo, liberándose en forma de rugido.

Dean lo siguió en las embestidas post-orgasmos que le siguieron al grito. Le hubiera llenado toda la mano de semen de no ser por el agua tibia que caía y se tenia de rojo al caer al suelo le limpio por completo.  
Al igual que todas las veces que habían tenido relaciones ninguno de los dos hablo después del orgasmo. Solo se dedicaron a quedarse mortalmente quietos.

El mayor apoyaba la frente en la pared y el menor reposaba la cabeza en el hueco del hombro de su hermano. Nada de hablar, solo respiraciones rápidas y entrecortadas

A Sam le temblaban las piernas, tanto que estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano se caería al suelo pero no le importaba. Dean estaba ahí y el no le dejaría caer. No. Sam tampoco le dejaría si fuera al revés. Sonrió y le beso la nuca. Un gemido lleno la estancia, animándolo a seguir. Con gran pesar salió del cuerpo de su hermano que gruño dolorido.

Sam alargo la mano y la cerro sobre la mandíbula de Dean. Obligándolo así a girarse. Pronto se topo con aquellos ojos verdes que evitaban mirarlo. No dijo nada, ni hacia falta decirlo. Le había echo mucho daño. Se sintió mal por ello.

-Lo siento.- susurro y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando su hermano hizo un puchero. Le beso los labios.

-Me he dejado.- respondió recuperando un poco su pose de gran macho dominante, alzando la mandíbula y clavando la mirada en la pobre alma que tenia delante.

-Si, claro.- afirmo en un suspiro con toda la convicción del mundo. Sabiendo que era mentira pero aceptándola. A partir de ese momento la versión oficial sobre lo que acababa de pasar seria que Dean se había dejado y nunca que Sam lo había forzado.  
Puso sus labios sobre los de el para depositar un casto beso, se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca al sentir la carnosa piel de la boca de su hermano sobre los suyos. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando la mano de Dean se cerro sobre su nuca y le acaricio los labios con la lengua demandando un poco mas de el. Sammy ni lo dudo, rodeo su cara con ambas manos y le brindo un beso lleno de amor y salvajismo que de seguida lo hizo endurecer.

Dean lo acaricio con rudeza. Cerrando las palmas sobre sus músculos y apretándolo a la vez que le devolvía el beso de la misma forma salvaje. Sam estaba en el cielo, no supo lo que pretendía su hermano hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Un fuerte pinchazo de dolor y de repente se vio rodilla en tierra y una mueca en el rostro.

-Aaaarrrggghhhh...-

-Te dije que como volvieras a sacarme ese dedo te lo cortaba.- recordó Dean con una sonrisa mientras le retorcía la muñeca de tal forma que el dedo corazón quedaba vuelto hacia arriba, luego le dio una colleja y lo soltó.- Anda...quita que quiero terminar de ducharme.- sonrió dándose la vuelta y olvidando el tema.

Sam se incorporo acariciándose la mano. El muy cabron se la había retorcido solo por el simple echo de quedar por encima de el. ¿Cómo demonios se las apañaba?. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Eso era lo que mas le gustaba de su hermano.

-¿Quieres que te enjabone la espalda?- susurro dándole un beso en el cuello. Pudo ver como todos los vellos del cuerpo se le ponían de punta.

-Bueno...- Dean intento que sonara indiferente pero no lo consiguió ya que Sam pudo distinguir sin problemas la urgencia reflejada en su voz.

CONTINUARA.


	12. Chapter 13

Y ahora le damos una nueva vuelta de tuerca a la trama. A ver que os parece pequeños padawans. XD

CAPITULO 13

Sin duda el refrán de la vida da muchas vueltas era completamente cierto para Dean. Antes de ir a buscar a Sammy toda su vida se resumía a cazar, beber y follar pero ahora...ahora todo era diferente.

Se acurruco un poco mas en la cama y al moverse noto como su hermano cerraba con posesión el brazo sobre su cintura y lo atraía hacia el. Giro la cabeza lo justo para ver el rostro relajado de Sam. La boca entreabierta, los párpados cerrados, el pelo empapado en sudor debido al esfuerzo. Se le veía tan normal e inocente... pero Dean sabia que todo aquello era fachada porque sin duda lo que acababan de hacer en aquella cama no tenia nada de norma e inocente. Los gemidos de su hermano aun resonaban en su cabeza pidiéndole mas, suplicándoselo. Aun sentía como el cuerpo de Sammy se estiraba bajo el suyo para encontrar una mejor fricción. Una sonrisa se pinto en su cara al recordar lo bien que se lo pasaron cuando salieron de la ducha, desnudos y comiéndose a besos, solo para caer desplomados sobre la cama para continuar con su ritual amatorio y como de repente Sammy se levanto y salió corriendo dirección al baño en pelota picada para volver al poco con aquella maldita botella de aceite. Eso le hizo reír con ganas. Tanto que empezaron a jugar con la dichosa esencia que termino esparcida por gran parte de la habitación y de sus cuerpos.

Si, sin duda la vida deba centenares de vueltas.

Por que si cuando fue a buscarlo le hubieran dicho que terminarían en una habitación de hotel, desnudos y enroscados el uno contra el otro, satisfechos después de una intensa sesión de sexo, de seguro que no se lo habría creído. Y menos la parte en la que el no se sentía un pervertido por haberle echo todas aquellas cosas a su hermano pequeño. Por qué en el fondo no lo era. Sammy se lo había pedido y el no podía decirle que no. ¿Cómo decirle que no a aquella cara llena de placer que suplicaba que empujara mas fuerte, que lo estrujara, que lo mordiera?. No...no era un pervertido y no se sentía como tal pero había algo. Una pequeña vocecita interior que le hacia sentirse culpable por que su hermano no estaba bien y sentía que se estaba aprovechando.

-¿Y si cuando arreglemos todo lo del Oscuro Sam vuelve a ser normal y no quiere que lo toque?- Se le encogió el estomago solo de pensarlo. No volver a tocarlo.

Nunca.

Tuvo que ponerse boca arriba para poder respirar mejor, a pesar de que el gran brazo de su hermano se lo impedía pero le dio igual. Sentir aquel gran peso sobre el pecho le confortaba. Se sorprendió a si mismo acariciándole la extremidad como si de una chica se tratara. Solo con la yema de los dedos. Sam suspiro en sueños algo que no llego a entender. Algo que terminaba en: quiero. Así que supuso que lo mismo era que tenia hambre.  
Miro el reloj de la mesita. Era temprano. Solo las seis de la mañana pero no lo suficientemente tarde como para que las tiendas estuvieran cerradas .¿Debería de ir a comprar algo?. Sam no era una mujer así que si se despertaba y no lo encontraba a su lado de seguro que no le montaba una escena. Durante unos instantes no supo que hacer pero su estomago se encargo de terminar la discusión cuando protesto en un sonoro crujido.

Sin hacer el menor ruido se arrastro fuera de la cama y empezó a vestirse pensando en que le gustaría a Sam desayunar.

Sam se despertó un tiempo indeterminado después fresco como una rosa a pesar de que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina película de sudor y descansado como nunca. Parecía mentira que hubiera estado toda la noche haciendo ejercicio. Y que ejercicio.  
Sonrió con los ojos cerrados y alargo la mano para tocar a su amante.

-Su amante.- Resonó en su cabeza y no se sorprendió con la facilidad que su mente confirmo aquellas palabras. Porque Dean no solo era su hermano, su padre, su protector y su maestro...también era su amante. Y uno de los buenos.  
Aun sentía la piel escaldada en algunas zonas que no sabia que pudieran tener acceso para una persona normal. Recordó como suplico y lloriqueo para que su hermano no dejara de hacerle todas aquellas cosas que le hizo. Soltó una risa seca. Que equivocado estaba con aquello de que su hermano eran de los que suplicaban mas...equivocadísimo. Dean no suplicaba. Hacían que le suplicaran.

Estiro la mano un poco mas y la sonrisa se le borro en cuanto noto que estaba solo en la cama.

-Se estará duchado.- pensó para si, agudizo el oído para detectar el ruido del agua al correr. No oyo nada. Se incorporo rápidamente sobre las palmas y miro en derredor. A lo mejor leía, últimamente leía mucho. Miro al sillón. Nada.- ¿Dean?- pregunto mirando en derredor sentándose sobre la cama desecha.

Le costo un rato entender lo que pasaba. De echo no lo entendió hasta que se puso los pantalones y recorrió la minúscula habitación de cabo a rabo.

Se había ido.

El muy cabron lo había dejado solo como si ella fuera una puta barata. Cerro los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Respiro profundamente. Tenia que tranquilizarse, de seguro que Dean tenia alguna buena razón para...

-Para salir escopetado nada mas terminar de tener sexo-gruño aquella parte maligna que luchaba para dominarlo.- Reconócelo Sammyyyyy.- arrastro la Y hasta convertirla en un fuerte chillido.- Dean solo te quiere para follar. Porque eres único en la cama.- la voz rió con todas sus fuerzas, tantas que tuvo que llevarse las manos a los oídos para que no le lastimara.- Sammy es una puta barata...Sammy es una puta barata a la que le gusta que le den por culo...-canturreo de forma insistente aquella maldita voz.- De seguro que ahora se esta rebozando con alguna chica.-

¿Cómo pudo Dean hacerle eso?...¿Cómo?...Después de la noche que pasaron juntos...

Un gruñido que se convirtió en grito de furia surgió de su garganta como un rayo que rompía la soledad de la noche. La mesita de noche que reposaba junto a la cama se estampo contra la pared opuesta, la pantalla del televisor estallo en centenares de pedazos.

¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?...

La canción que su demonio interior canturreaba llenando toda la habitación. Haciéndose mas larga y despectiva. La voz se volvió mas ronca pareciéndose a la de Dean que le decía cosas a cual peor. Cosas que sabia que su hermano podía decir.

La mesa de roble sobre la que habían jugado la noche anterior a embadurnarse aceite se volatilizo en centenares de astillas.

¿Cómo?

La puerta de entrada se abrió de forma brusca y se empotro en la pared. Alguien le había pegado una patada. No...alguien no.

-Dean.-

Dean apareció arma en mano mirando de un lado a otro preguntándose que mierda pasaba. Se quedo de una pieza al ver la habitación y a su hermano en medio de ella semidesnudo y resplandeciendo como una luciérnaga.

-¿Qué demonios?-pregunto guardando el arma.- Sammy ¿Qué pasa?-

El simple tono de miedo que reflejaba la voz de su hermano basto para que aquella furia disminuyera un poco pero solo un poco. Lo justo para que tuviera el suficiente control para preguntar.

-¿Dónde estabas?- la voz de los cien hombres había vuelto.

-Fui a comprar algo de desayuno.- aquellas simples palabras y una rápida ojeada a la bolsa que reposaba en el suelo del corredor le basto para tranquilizarse otro poco pero solo un poco..

-¿Fuiste a comprar el desayuno?-pregunto incrédulo

-Si, dijiste no se que historia de que querías algo y supuse que era porque tenias hambre.- continuo Dean guardándose el arma en la pistolera y volviendo al corredor para recoger las cosas.

A Sam no le paso desapercibido la mueca que puso al agacharse y fue ahí cuando todo atisbo de enfado se diluyo por completo. Recordaba haber hablado en sueños. Si, en realidad recordaba lo que había dicho perfectamente solo que Dean lo malinterpreto. Si, había dicho la palabra quiero pero no en lo referente a quiero un donut´s o un bocadillo. Sino un quiero que se dirigía a Dean porque sin duda quería a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas. Tanto que hasta le costaba creer que fuera de forma fraternal.

Y el muy imbecil va y piensa que lo que le pedia era algo de comer. Asi de simple era su hermano mayor

-¿Lo has sentido, viejo amigo?- pregunto con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y alzando la vista.- Claro que lo has sentido.- dijo acariciándose el pecho de forma cariñosa.- Llevo tanto tiempo contigo que casi siento lo mismo que tu...Shhhh...No digas esas cosas tan feas de tu compañero de cuarto.- ironizo mirándose al espejo.

Como muy bien sabia El Demonio su huésped no podía decir ni hacer nada, así que solo vio su mueca sádica reflejada en la superficie de cristal... tampoco hacia falta. Pero le hubiera gustado ver la mueca de disgusto en la cara del hombre. Aun así notaba todo lo que el sentía: La culpabilidad, el odio, la ira ...Se paso la lengua por los labios y se le hizo la boca agua al saborear tantas buenas emociones. Si hubiera sabido lo divertido que era no se habría dedicado a jugar durante tantos años al gato y al ratón con el cazador. Se habría apoderado de su cuerpo mucho antes. Se pregunto como reaccionaria cuando volviera a verlos. ¿Intentaría sublevarse?. Los primeros meses de posesión fueron difícil para ambos. Su huésped intentaba expulsarlo. Algo que nadie había siquiera intentado antes pero ahora ya no. Casi lo echaba de menos. Sin duda era el mejor ejemplar que había encontrado. Si podía lo conservaría durante muchos años.

Si...de seguro que se sublevaría.

Se sentiría muy decepcionado si no fuera así. Al fin y al cabo no jugaba con simples humanos, no al menos en todo el estricto sentido de la palabra. No. Eran mucho mejor. Cazadores auténticos y un Oscuro. Una pena que la madre se le escapara. sin duda un espíritu como el que se había convertido Mary seria un fuerte aliado. Se acomodo en el sillón y se meso la barbilla disfrutando de la sensación de la aspera barba al raspar la palma de su mano. Ser humano ya era divertido de por si pero cuando tu victima es tu mayor enemigo... Llenando sus pulmones en un suspiro de pura satisfacción, degustando como el alma de su poseído se revolvía en su interior. Se acaricio el tórax con delicadeza. Como si intentara calmar a un bebe inquieto.

-Tranquilo, John...tranquilo...pronto reuniré a la familia.-una risa gutural se le escapo de la garganta.. Todo marchaba según lo planeado.

CONTINUARA


	13. capitulo 14

Hola siento la tardanza pero como dije en invertido, internet y yo no nos llevamos muy bien. Gracias a Riddley que me ayudo con un pequeño problema. Para compensaros os dejo dos capis seguidos para que lo disfruteis. Por cierto acabo de darme cuenta que en mi ineptitud he borrado el primer capi, alguien puede decirme como volver a ponerlo. Un bechito

CAPITULO 14

Dean aparco el Impala en un área de descanso desierta, aun así busco el lugar mas alejado para evitar llamar la atención. Ya tenían suficiente con que todo el FBI los estuviera buscando. No quería que se le unieran las patrullas locales debido a la alarmada llamada del dueño del motel donde estaban ya que no solo no habían pagado la habitación (algo que en realidad nunca llegaban a hacer) sino que además Sam había destrozado el mobiliario en un ataque de pánico. O eso fue lo que el le dijo.

El coche se echo hacia delante cuando el mayor saco la llave del contacto. Sam no había dicho nada desde que le dijo a donde había ido. Sabia perfectamente que lo que había pasado en aquella habitación mientras estaba ausente no tenia nada que ver con lo que su hermano pequeño le decía pero...¿Qué podía hacer el?.

-¿Vamos a desayunar aquí?-pregunto Sam en un susurro que le encogió el corazón. Por un momento se acordó de cuando eran niños y viajaban con su padre por todo el estado. Por regla general obedecían (o al menos el) porque Sammy siempre (pero siempre, incluso cuando era un mocoso que no media mas de medio metro) desafiaba a su padre alegando que quería ser un chico normal. Por regla general la discusión terminaba con John mandándole al asiento trasero, alejándolo de su lado. A Dean se le hacia trizas el corazón al mirar por el retrovisor y ver a su hermano pequeño tan solo en la parte trasera del Impala. Su padre no le permitía volver hasta que pedía perdón. Y el tono que utilizo en ese momento fue el mismo que solía utilizar en aquella época.

-¿No digas que no es bonito?-fingió ignorando lo apesadumbrado que estaba.- Tenemos árboles.- señalo a un roble decrepito que les proporcionaba la sombra necesaria.- Un rió.- movió la mandíbula mostrando un pequeño riachuelo que sin duda había conocido tiempos mejores.- Y un suculento desayuno.- concluyo levantando las cejas y poniendo una sonriente mueca.

-Si...a los cheetos y nachos se le llama así.- mascullo Sam hundiéndose mas en el sillón. Vio con el rabillo del ojo como Dean alargaba la mano y cogía la bolsa con los víveres. Resoplo fastidiado. La verdad es que no se sentía con ganas de hablar, ni nada por el estilo. Había sido un completo idiota al pensar que su hermano lo había dejado solo pero eso en realidad no era lo mas importante.

Había perdido el control. No solo eso. No solo se había dejado dominar por su lado oscuro.

Lo había abrazado.

Si al hablar no hubiera detectado el tono de miedo en la voz de Dean de seguro que habría echo una locura. Una de las gordas.

Se meso el puente de la nariz. Debía tener cuidado y no bajar la guardia porque si volvia a hacerlo ...

-¿Tienes alguna preferencia?- pregunto el mayor enseñándole dos paquetes que ni siquiera vio.

-No tengo hambre.- informo haciendo un puchero.

-No jodas...Yo que creía que esta vez había acertado.- el tono de derrota que utilizo le llamo tanto la atención que le hizo levantar la mirada. Se quedo sin habla al ver lo que su hermano sostenía en las manos.

Un paquete de pan de centeno en la derecha y tortas de maíz en la otra. Sam parpadeo incrédulo.

-¿Has comprado eso?-no podía creérselo. Si para Dean desayunar era sinónimo de comer patatas fritas y coca cola.

-Sip...-respondió hundiendo la cabeza de nuevo en la bolsa.- Siempre que entramos en una gasolinera te quedas mirando estas cosas. Así que supuse que te gustaba. Aunque he tenido problemas para saber que tipo de mermelada querías...-continuo hablando sin mirarlo.- ¿Manzana o ciruela?-pregunto sacando dos pequeños tarros de cristal que de seguro le habrían costado un riñón.

Los ojos del pequeño Winchester bailaron entre los dos frascos sin saber muy bien como reaccionar. La verdad es que no había acertado con ninguno de los dos sabores pero el simple echo de que hubiera comprado semejantes cosas para el...El corazón se le inflamo en el pecho. ¿Cómo podía haberse enfado de esa forma tan estúpida?.

-¿Sammy?-la aterciopelada voz de su hermano lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

-¿No tienes mantequilla de cacahuete?-pregunto con una angelical sonrisa.

-Ehhh...si...pero esa es para mi.-se apresuro a decir en cuanto saco el tarro y vio como los ojos de su hermano centelleaban.

-¿Yo no puedo comer un poquito?-

Genial...los ojos de cachorrito. Pensó Dean viendo como su hermano se giraba apoyándose en una cadera para verlo mejor.

-¿No decías que no tenias hambre?

-Por faaaaaaaaa...- pidió juntando las manos a modo de suplica.

Dean hizo un puchero...¿Por qué tenia que salirse siempre con la suya?

-Esta bien...pero recuerda que yo también quiero.-advirtió lanzándole el tarro para que lo abriera.

-Vale...- Sam manoseo el tarro con la impaciencia de un niño de cinco años. Era increíble como su hermano podía hacerlo cambiar de estado de animo en un momento. La tapa se desprendió fácilmente dejando que el olor de la mantequilla inundara todo el coche.- Ummmm..- Olía tan bien que a Dean ni siquiera le importo que comieran dentro del coche y lo llenaran de miguitas de pan. Cerraron los ojos, muertos de hambre por culpa de todo el ejercicio que hicieron la noche anterior. De seguro que terminarían pasando la lengua por el tarro .- Dame el cuchillo- pidió Sam alzando la mano.

Dean se quedo con una rebanada de pan en la mano y con una expresión de puro asombro en la mano.

-¿Cuchillo?-pregunto mordiéndose el labio.

-No me dirás que has comprado todas estas cosas y no has pensado en que necesitábamos un cuchillo. El mayor no dijo nada solo sonrió a modo de disculpa.- Capullo.- rió sin poder creerse lo despistado que podía llegar a ser.

Tenia una nueva misión...Otra misión de las fáciles...bien...bien...A Landor le encantaban las misiones y si eran fáciles mejor. Cuantas mas misiones tuviera mas tiempo estaría alejado del Infierno.

El Infierno era malo...si...muy...muy malo. Landor haría cualquier cosa con tal de no volver. Allí los demonios le pegaban y le escupían. No ...no volvería. Seria buen siervo...escucharía con atención..mucha..atención...

-No puedo creer que hayas utilizado ese cuchillo para untar el pan.- Mascullo Sam sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Era un cuchillo ¿ no?- pregunto Dean como si fuera algo mas que obvio. Haciendo una mueca que decía claramente¿Es que a caso dudabas que lo hiciera?

-Era mío.- protesto el menor cambiando de marcha.

-Creí que YO era tuyo.- se burlo el mayor sacando el libro del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al menor de los Winchester en cuanto oyó eso, pero no por la broma en si sino porque sabia que en realidad Dean era suyo. Y que nunca, NADIE podría arrebatárselo. Quien siquiera lo insinuara ...

-No me cambies el tema. Era mi cuchillo, me lo regalo papa.- continuo decidiendo seguir con un tema menos importante.

-Pero si lo guardabas en el cajón de los calcetines.- rió Dean a carcajadas.- Seguro que cuando vivas con Jess lo utilizabas para cortar el pan.-

-Ja, ja...Gracioso.-sonrió Sam dándole un manotazo en el hombro.

-Mira el lado bueno...si alguna vez nos encontramos a un demonio perro puedes lanzárselo y que se entretenga lamiéndolo mientras buscamos la forma de matarlo- Ese estúpido comentario los hizo reír a base de bien.

Así estuvieron durante lo que quedo de día, entre bromas y risas. No dejaron de hablar hasta que divisaron el cartel que anunciaba que Croatoan se encontraba a una veintena de kilómetros.

CONTINUARA...

CAPITULO 15

La humedad de la noche recibió a Felicia con una suave caricia. Si hubiera estado viva de seguro que los vellos de los brazos se le habrían puesto de punta. Una pena que no lo estuviera. De echo llevaba doscientos dieciséis años muerta. Era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo cuando te diviertes. Sin duda la ley de la relatividad de Enstien era completamente cierta.

Todo es relativo.

Incluso el tiempo. Solo que ella al ser inmortal nunca había pensado en ello.

Todo cambio la noche en que conoció al Oscuro y al Cazador.

Los dos días que paso en aquella casa alimentándose de aquella familia se le hicieron mas largos que las dos centurias que llevaba en el mundo de las tinieblas.

Durante todo ese tiempo consiguió mantener la cordura imaginando que les haría a aquellos dos humanos. Contra el Oscuro no podría, al menos no físicamente. Pero tenia un punto débil. Muy...muy débil.

El humano.

Se relamió los labios solo de imaginarse todas las cosas feas que le haría. De seguro que Darius se sonrojaría si supiera lo que...

Corto de raíz esos pensamientos.

Darius estaba muerto.

No volvería.

Nunca.

Si hubiese tenido sentimientos de seguro que se abría echado a llorar pero no carecía de ellos. Sentía algo por Darius pero no era algo humano. Era su compañero de caza y veía su perdida como tal. Puede que sintiera un poco de cariño pero era igual que el que sentía por su nuevo compañero. Así que alzo la mandíbula, desafiando a la luna, dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que hiciera falta.

Bajo los escalones, seguida de Cerbero que movía la cola entusiasmado ante el nuevo mundo que se le abría.

Anduvieron hasta la granja mas cercana.

Los granjeros de los que se habían alimentado carecían de método de locomoción. Si al tractor que descansaba en el establo se le podía llamar así. Allí los recibió un lindo Collie de color canela que en cuanto vio a Cerbero ladro de forma amistosa. El pobre animal no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El perro vampiro cerro sus fauces sobre su cuello y lo desgarro de un mordisco.

No tardaron ni media hora en masacrar a la familia que vivía en aquella casa de ensueño, para sorpresa del vampiro en el garaje descansaba un gran Pick Up negro

Las llaves repiquetearon en sus manos mientras se dirigía al coche, el negro resplandeció ante la luz de la luna provocándole una sonrisa. Era el vehículo ideal para una venganza. Imponía respeto solo con mirarlo.. Y si la cosa se veía muy fea siempre podía utilizarlo como arma. Se relamió los labios solo de imaginarse al Oscuro estampado en el parabrisas. Alargo sus blancos de dedos y acaricio el metal. Era frió pero no tanto como su tacto. ¿Como un simple granjero podía tener un coche tan bonito?. Abrió la puerta y se sentó. El sillón protesto por su peso, inhalo el aroma a cuero. Era nuevo. Seguramente el regalo de graduación de alguno de los hijos. Una postal de felicitación le confirmo sus sospechas. Al parecer un tal León había aprobado el carnet de conducir y así le premiaban sus padres. Felicia exhalo divertida. El chico ya nunca utilizaría aquel regalo pero ella...ella haría buen uso de el.

Con un silbido llamo al animal al cual había perdido de vista. Este no respondió. Volvió a llamarlo y oyó un pequeño gruñido. Con la curiosidad recorriéndole el cuerpo Felicia se incorporo en el asiento y sonrió divertida al contemplar como Cerbero orinaba sobre el cadáver de uno de los padres

El hombre sin ir mas lejos.

Soltó una risa seca. Al parecer los humanos tenían razón en una cosa: Los perros eran el mejor amigo, hasta de los vampiros.

_He descubierto algo nuevo sobre Los Oscuros, al parecer son mas importantes de lo que pensaba. Al principio creí que eran solo unos pobres humanos que estaban maldecidos con la cruz de tener que luchar con su demonio interior pero no..._

_Que equivocado estaba. _

_Los Oscuros son los lugartenientes del Infierno y lo mas inquietante no es eso...es...que algunos de los demonios mayores son enviados a la tierra para reclutarlos y entrenarlos, para ello aniquilan a toda su familia. _

_Según he descubierto ahí varias maneras de hacerlo. Todo depende del demonio mayor que haya sido enviado para hacer el trabajo pero hay uno especifico...uno que tiene una pauta. _

_Quema sus casas cuando el Oscuro solo cuenta con unos pocos meses de vida. _

_Seis meses de vida. _

_Dios...¿Eso significa que Sam es un oscuro¿Que voy a hacer si de verdad lo es? Necesito mas información. Pero eso en realidad no es lo que mas me asusta. Ojala fuera solo eso. Lo peor es que ese demonio mayor que trunco nuestras vidas es uno de los mas poderosos y es el de los ojos amarillos. ¿Que voy a hacer?. ¿Como voy a prevenir a mis hijos de esto?. ¿Como voy a dejar solo a Dean con eso?._

Cerro el diario con tanta fuerza que se clavaron las anillas en las palmas de las manos.

¿Como voy a dejar a Dean con eso?.

Esa ultima frase escrita de puño y letra de su padre le había acuchillado el corazón. John sabia lo que estaba pasando, sabia en lo que su hermano se convertiría ...y aun así no dijo nada.

NADA.

Deseo poder odiar a su padre con todas sus fuerzas y se odio a si mismo por no poder hacerlo. Porque sino fuera por el ahora mismo estaría muerto y Sammy de seguro seria un Oscuro, fuera lo que fuera aquello.

Se paso la mano por la cara y no se sorprendió al ver que estaba temblando. Normal. No le gustaba el matiz que estaba tomando el asunto. No solo por lo de los lugartenientes del Infierno, una guerra y el demonio de ojos amarillos...Por el amor del cielo ¿Desde cuando su vida se había convertido en una película de Hollywood¿Es que a partir de ahora tendría que ir presentándose como Constantine?. Quiso reír ante lo estúpido de su pensamiento pero no pudo. En realidad lo que mas le jodia era que Sam estaba cambiando delante de sus ojos... y el no podía hacer nada.

-_No importa cuanto lo beses o acaricies, al final vendrá a nosotros.-_Las palabras de Felicia se hundieron como un mazo en su cráneo.

La muy perra tenia razón.

Recordó la ultima hora en el coche y como a Sam le costaba cada vez mas ser el mismo. Como es normal intento ignorarlo pero Sammy no se reía de sus bromas y apenas hablaba.

Solo miraba la carretera.

Aun así no dejo de intentarlo pero la verdad era que notaba como la inocencia de su hermano se le escapaba de entre los dedos como si fuera agua. Aun no llegaba a comprender al cien por cien el por que era tan necesario para Sam el tener sexo pero una cosa tenia clara: Tenía que reforzar sus intentos o Sammy no llegaría a Croatoan. No al menos como Samuel Winchester.

Se meso la frente con la punta de los dedos. Volvía a dolerle la cabeza. ¿Por qué ahora? No estaba hablando de sentimentalismo ni nada por el estilo. Solo creía que tenia que demostrarle a su hermano un poco mas de afecto.

¿Es que ni siquiera podia pensarlo?.

Gruño en silencio y se golpeo la cabeza con la palma de la mano. ¿Qué estaba mal en el¿Por qué no podía levantarse y decirle a Sammy ...?

El agua de la ducha dejo de correr llamando su atención, escucho como su hermano se secaba al otro lado de la puerta y una imagen bastante nítida del gran cuerpo de Sam se dibujo en su mente. De seguro que en ese momento se estaria secando con la toalla Acarciciando su gran torso, el cabello le caeria en los ojos...

Dean se empalmo nada mas imaginárselo. Tocándose mientras susurraba su nombre de aquella forma tan suave y femenina.

Se removio en la silla para acomodar su erección pero o esos pantalones habian encogido o el estaba mas gordo porque no conseguia encontrar la postura adecuada para que aquella cosa dejara de molestarle. Tuvo que acomodársela con la mano, soltando un pequeño gemido cuando su miembro vibro ante el contacto.

Se obligo a dejarse. Si seguia asi de seguro que en cuanto Sam saliera se lo encontraria masturbándose. Estaba seguro de que no diria nada, puede que incluso se le uniera pero tenia que centrarse en el trabajo. Al menos por el momento. Asi que se concentro en porque habian parado tan lejos del pueblo.

Le había insistido parar a una distancia considerable de Croatoan por la sencilla razón de que contra mas cerca estaban mas raro se ponía Sam.

Mas...maligno.

Alego que quería descansar un poco ya que la noche anterior no pego ojo, la verdad era que no sabia que hacer. Pero lo que mas le aterraba es que al parecer su padre tampoco lo sabia.

¿Que haría si Sam cruzaba la raya¿Matarlo?

Descarto la idea al instante. No habían sufrido tanto para acabar así.

-Tienes que empezar a barajar esa opción, Dean.- le susurro La Voz apagada pero la silencio con una mueca. No quería ni pensarlo. Pasara lo que pasara NO mataría a Sammy. Y mucho menos después de..de todo lo que había pasado.

Estaba tan concentrado en encontrar alguna otra solución que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que por primera vez en quince años La Voz le llamo por su nombre.

En ese momento Sammy salió enrollado en una toalla haciéndole le retomar otros pensamientos.. Noto como una sonrisa divertida se le dibujaba en el rostro. Parecía que iba a hacer un anuncio de body milk. La toalla solo le cubría lo justo, a pesar de llegarle hasta la rodilla, el problema era que o era muy grande o el trozo de tela era demasiado pequeño porque dejaba a la vista uno de sus muslos.

Decidió que lo primero.

-¿Que?-pregunto el menor parándose en medio de la habitación y mirándolo fijamente. Dean no dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca que decía¿Que de que?.- Pensé que querías decirme algo.- respondió ladeando la cabeza.

Tuvo que agarrares a los reposabrazos para no arrancarle la toalla de las manos y poseerlo contra la pared.

Sam se dirigió a su cama consciente de que su hermano no le quitaba los ojos de encima pero sin hacerle realmente mucho caso. Desde que llegaron al hotel Dean estaba muy raro parecia paranoico. Selecciono lo que se iba a poner mientras se decia a si mismo que si la cosa fuera a la inversa seguro que el actuaria igual.

Unos vaqueros, una camiseta y una sudadera con cremallera de esas que tiene capucha. Fue lo que escogió. Dean le había comentado que quería comer en el restaurante del hotel (si a ese bar se le podía llamar así), disfrutar un poco de la televisión y tal vez echar una partida a las cartas.

-Hacer un poco de vida normal- le había dicho.

Pero Sammy ya no se sentía normal, de echo se sentía de todo menos normal. Oía cosas, tenia frió y por mas que lo intentaba no conseguía centrar sus pensamientos en nada en particular. Algo pasaba y estaba completamente seguro de que tenia que ver con la cercanía de Croatoan.

Se giro hacia el baño acompañado de esos oscuros pensamientos pero nunca llego a su destino ya que Dean le paro diciendo:

-¿Donde vas?-

-...A vestirme...-respondió señalando el baño con una mano.

Una sonrisa picara se extendió por el rostro de Dean y Sam se sintió como un estúpido al ver como se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

-Después de todo lo que hicimos anoche...¿Todavía te da vergüenza vestirte delante mía?- soltó pasándose los dedos por los labios.

Sam trago saliva de forma ruidosa. Con solo esa frase Dean había conseguido que el frió desapareciera por completo, las voces guardaran silencio y que por fin en varias horas pudiera concentrarse en algo: Dean.

Lo vio allí sentado en el sofá orejero, con una mano en la boca y la otra descansando sobre el reposa-brazos, una de sus piernas flexionadas y la otra completamente estirada. A Sam le temblaron las piernas al ver los ojos de su hermano le recorrían el cuerpo. Tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para no ponerse de rodillas, arrastrase hasta donde el descansaba y hacer todo lo que quisiera.

-Que yo sepa siempre es al revés. Uno mira como se desnuda el otro.- soltó con un graznido.

-Eso también podemos hacerlo...- sonrió ampliamente ladeando la cabeza y hundiendo ambos pulgares en su cinturón, obligando a si a Sammy a mirarle.

Por fin los había encontrado.

Landor quiso dar saltos alegría al ver a los hermanos a través de la ventana del hotel pero no pudo. No quería descubrirse, tenia que escuchar. Saber que tramaban. Los hermanos no eran muy listos. No...nada listos. No sabían que eran, ni siquiera lo sospechaban. El padre había sido un estúpido al no decirles nada.

Si se lo hubiera dicho de seguro que su amo estaría en problemas.

Pego la nariz al cristal de la ventana.

El mas alto estaba en medio de la habitación con solo un trozo de tela cubriéndole. Quiso taparse los ojos cuando la extraña vestimenta cayo al suelo y vio como algo largo entre sus piernas se levantaba.

Sabia que era y para que servia aquel órgano. Muchos de los demonios lo habían utilizado contra el.

Hacia daño.

Se obligo a mirar un poco, necesitaba saber porque el hermano grande estaba desnudo delante de el mas bajo. La ultima vez que los vio no tenían tanta familiaridad.

Se llevo las manos a la boca cuando vio lo que hacia el mas alto. Tenia que decírselo a su señor.

A toda prisa.

Sin siquiera dudarlo se quito la toalla, dejando que su hermano se deleitara con la vista. Sonrió complacido cuando Dean se acaricio los labios con la lengua . No podía creer que de verdad le estuviera insinuando aquello.

Se acerco lentamente hasta el y se agacho dispuesto a darle un beso... pero un extraño ruido en la ventana corto el momento.

Como buen cazador que era Dean se levanto de un salto del sofá, empujando con fuerza a su hermano para sacárselo de encima. El trayecto del sofá a la ventana no tendría mas de cinco pasos y en esos pocos metros el mayor de los Winchester saco su arma (vete a saber donde la tenia), comprobó que estuviera cargada, abrió la ventana y observo el paisaje.

Sam se le acerco poniéndose bien la toalla.

-¿Qué era?.-

-No lo se...- informo cerrando la ventana de un golpe.- Vístete...Me ha parecido ver que en la recepción alquilaban una Play Station.- ordeno Dean dándole un cachete en el trasero.

-Pero...- Sam se giro dispuesto a protestar, a decirle que quería terminar con lo empezaron pero cambio de idea en cuanto vio el diario de su padre reposando sobre la mesa del salón.- Tardo cinco minutos.- dijo quitándose la toalla y cubriendo el libro. Dean no se había despegado de el ni cinco minutos, ya iba siendo hora de que el echara un vistazo. Además sino se equivocaba y Dean conseguían hacerse con la consola dejaría de ser persona durante las siguientes tres horas. Tiempo mas que suficiente para que el pudiera leerse el libro al menos dos veces.

John se revolvía en el interior de aquella cosa que lo mantenía encerrado en su propio cuerpo.

Cada vez le costaba mas trabajo mantenerse despierto, tenia que concentrarse al máximo para poder pensar. Porque desde que hizo aquel maldito pacto era lo único que podía hacer.

Pensar.

Trazar planes y mas planes para cuando estuviera libre. Por que sin duda se liberaría de esa prisión. No en vano era John Winchester. Uno de los pocos cazadores que se habían forjado una reputación que asustaba hasta a los demonios mas poderosos.

Durante los primeros meses intento liberarse por la fuerza, pronto se dio cuenta de que eso era una soberana estupidez. Lo único que conseguía era rebotar de un lado a otro. Así que se dedico a hacer lo mejor que se le daba.

Acechar y esperar a que la presa se colocara en la posición adecuada.

Porque John estaría atado de pies y manos pero para nada indefenso. No...Indefenso, no. Eso nunca.

Tal y como Sam supuso Dean dejo de existir en cuanto el conserje del hotel le subió la Play Station al cuarto. Al principio el empleado tuvo algunos recelos en subírsela porque al parecer las normas especificaban que el aparato no podía abandonar la zona de ocio pero el conserje era una mujer...Y a Dean Winchester no se le resiste ninguna.

Solo tuvo que sonreír de medio lado, asegurar que se la devolverían en perfecto estado y que sino era así se dejaría encadenar a la pared y dejarse hacer todo lo que quisiera. Como no es de extrañar la mujer no tardo ni medio segundo en decir que si y de seguro soltar una plegaria para que la maquina sufriera el mayor de los destrozos.

En ese mismo instante Dean se encontraba masacrando a unos bichos de no sabia que historia pero por el como si se dedicaba a desojar margaritas. Lo único que quería era que no le mataran en el juego para poder seguir leyendo.

Se encontró varias veces con la palabra Oscuro la primera intención fue leerlo pero enseguida cambio de idea, si lo hacia luego no podía tener ese tipo de conversaciones que tanto le gustaban con Dean. Además encontró algo que le hizo que dar un vuelco el corazón.

-_Por fin he descubierto que es un cazador autentico...- _leyó incorporándose sobre el sillón

CONTINUARA


	14. Chapter 14

Eyyyy...me acabo de dar cuenta de que este ff esta casi a punto de terminar...que alegria. Antes que nada, daros las gracias por vuestros coments...soiss estupendos.

CAPITULO 16

_[I Por fin he descubierto lo que es un Cazador autentico y la sorpresa no a podido ser mas grande. Pensaba que los cazadores eran gente normal, como yo o mis hijos pero al parecer ahí varias categorías. El cazador del que hablo es una raza casi extinta. Un humano que es capaz de rastrear a todo tipo de demonios y matarlos sin siquiera pestañear. _

_He buscado en todas partes como puede hacerlo. Si tiene algún tipo de poder sobrenatural pero quitando su gran atractivo sexual (por lo visto la vida de un cazador autentico es corta así que necesita extender su semilla rápidamente para asegurarse una prole) y una facilidad innata para cazar, no hay constancia de que tengan mas poderes que un humano normal._

_No he dejado de preguntarme como podía ganar a un Oscuro y por fin lo he encontrado. El Cazador Autentico es el predador de estos seres. Es como el Ying y el Yang. Cuando nace un Oscuro nace un Cazador que puede matarlo. [/I_

¿Matarlo?...¿Dean tendría que matarlo para pararle los pies. Le entraron ganas de vomitar, no quería seguir leyendo pero se obligo a si mismo a continuar. Sabia lo suficiente de la caza como para saber que si quería seguir vivo tenia que recaudar información.

_[I Tengo que encontrar a uno de estos seres lo malo es que podría ser cualquiera de los cazadores que pueblan el Road House. No ahí ningún tipo de señal o augurio que diga que una persona es un cazador autentico._

_Siempre que encuentro algún tipo de definición que pueda ayudarme a localizar a uno de ellos me topo con las mismas palabras:_

_Los Cazadores auténticos son hombres que destacan por encima de las demás. Expertos en la caza, armas y todo tipo de trampas. No importa que tipo de monstruo le corte el camino. Encuentran la forma de matarlos._

_Siempre salen victoriosos._

_Al igual que el Oscuro tiene una gran necesidad de sexo, no le cuesta mucho conseguirlo ya que al igual que los grandes felinos, los cazadores son seres hermosos. Ninguna fémina sabrá de verdad a que se dedica, si tiene familia. Nada. Ni siquiera su nombre. _

_Eso describe a la mayoría de los Cazadores(si quitamos la parte de hermosos). Dios...¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?[/I_

Aquella ultima descripción se ceñía bastante a lo que era su hermano. En lo demás...la verdad era que Dean siempre mataba a los malos por pura suerte o porque el le decía como hacerlo.

Se rasco la cabeza sin llegar a comprender bien todo el asunto. Tal vez aquellos vampiros estuvieran equivocados y...el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho cuando recordó las palabras Cazador Autentico salieron a la luz.

-[I Cuando Felicia le mordió ..._ [/I_- pensó Sam alzando a cabeza y mirando a su hermano que en ese momento maldecía a la televisión. -[I ¿Seria algo tan sencillo como aquello?. ¿La sangre...?_ [/I_-No lo tenia muy claro. Toda aquella historia estaba volviéndose terriblemente complicada. ¿Por qué su padre nunca hablo de Los Oscuros o de los Cazadores esos?. Sin duda era algo bastante importante y que les abría valido para la caza.

Apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea. John y sus tonterías de no puedo contarte nada. Odiaba ese hermetismo tanto por parte de su padre como por parte de su hermano. ¿Tan difícil era decir:.Ey...chicos, que sepáis que ahí unos seres muuuuy malos que se llaman Oscuros y que Sammy es uno de ellos pero no te preocupes, hijo. Dean puede pararte los pies...solo tiene que matarte.¿Cómo? Aun no lo se ...pero dame tiempo.?-

Sam se hundió un poco mas en el sillón. La verdad era que mirado de esa forma veía normal que su padre no hubiera dicho nada pero demonios...podría haber dejado alguna pista.

Con un gran suspiro bajo la vista y continuo leyendo.

[I _El único punto débil que poseen los Cazadores Auténticos es... . [/I_

-Dios...como me duele la espalda.- Gruño Dean levantándose del sillón.

Sam levanto la vista justo a tiempo de ver como su hermano pasaba los brazos por encima de la cabeza, estirándose. Trago saliva ruidosamente, Dean no quería que leyera el libro de su padre (no al menos desde que el tema Oscuro habia salido a la luz). De seguro que le echaba una bronca si le veía con el en las manos.

Así que con la velocidad que solo los hermanos pequeños poseen cuando se ven pillados haciendo algo que no deberían de estar haciendo. Sam revoleo el diario con tan buena suerte que cayo encima de la mesa donde Dean lo había dejado horas antes. El menor de los Winchester hizo una mueca de triunfo ante la buena puntería que había tenido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-pregunto el mayor girándose y mirando en derredor.

-Ehhhh...he sido yo...cofff...coff...que se me ha ido por mal camino la saliva.-se apresuro a decir el mas pequeño llevándose la mano a la garganta.

-Serás imbecil.- rió Dean sin poder creerse lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser su hermanito.- Anda...vamos a dormir que mañana tenemos que ir a ese puñetero pueblo.-

Dean se encamino hasta su cama quitándose la camiseta y desabrochándose los botones del pantalón bajo la atenta mirada de Sam que no quería ni pestañear. Sabia que si lo hacia se perdería como se agachaba para desanudar las botas y no podría ver como los músculos de su espalda se tensaban y estiraban. Algo que sin duda era digno de ver.

Al poco el mayor de los Winchester hizo exactamente lo que el Oscuro pensó, haciendo que el menor ahogara un gruñido de pura necesidad.

-¿No tienes sueño?-pregunto el rubio bajándose los pantalones y quedándose en ropa interior.

Estuvo tentado de decir que no. Que para nada estaba cansado, que podía aguantar otra noche se de sexo desenfrenado pero al igual que la noche anterior a la cacería de los vampiros se abstuvo de hablar. No sabia lo que se encontrarían en cuanto llegaran a Croatoan así que lo mejor seria quedarse con la ganas. Y hacer crecer el Hambre un poco . Ya habría tiempo después de comerse a su hermano a besos. Aunque eso no quería decir que...

-La verdad es que si...- se levanto de un salto acariciándose los muslos y poniendo esa cara a la que Dean no podía negarse.- ...pero...-

Como era de esperar su hermano se volvió a mirarlo con cara de preocupación.

-¿Pero?-

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-bajo la vista e hizo un puchero. Sabia que estaba sobre actuando pero ...quería asegurarse de que no se negara. Y no se negó.

Dean sonrió ampliamente, se desplomo en la cama como un saco y dando una palmada sobre el colchón invito a su hermano. Sam no tardo ni medio minuto en quedarse en ropa interior y zambullirse en la cama.

El mayor apago la luz y soltó una risita satírica.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sam acomodándose. Aquella cama era minúscula pero ambos se habían pasado compartiendo cama durante casi toda su infancia. No tardo mucho en encontrar la postura adecuada.

-Eres un listillo. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?- susurro Dean a la oscuridad.

Sam noto la cálida mano de su hermano rodeándole la cintura y el calor de su cuerpo al pegarse al suyo. Se estremeció. Deseaba tanto besarle, aun así...no lo hizo.

-Lo se.-respondió soltando una risita traviesa.

Acto seguido ambos se durmieron enroscados el uno en el otro..

El sol le escaldaba la piel haciéndolo llorar, el suelo caliente le quemaba la plantas de los pies, los rayos ultravioleta le cegaban, aun así Landor se obligo a seguir corriendo, sabiendo que si dejaba de hacerlo y no informaba a su amo, este se enfadaría mucho.

Pero el sol brillaba tan fuerte...

Dolía tanto.

Su rugosa piel malva no estaba echa para soportar la mas mínima porción de rayo solares.

¿Acaso alguna piel demoníaca lo estaba?.

No lo sabia, ni le importaba.

El sol iba a matarlo. ¿De que le serviría a su amo la información que tenia si moría?. Con lagrima en los ojos excavo un hoyo en la tierra, sin importarle como las minúsculas piedras se le incrustaban debajo de las uñas, llegando a partirle algunas.

Tenia que refugiarse.

Tenia que vivir.

Felica gruño fastidiada ante la inoportuna salida del sol. Por fin había conseguido encontrar el rastro del Cazador. Era una lastima que algo tan nimio como el astro rey interrumpiera su marcha.

Ladeo la cabeza y vio como Cerbero se encogía aterrorizado ante un minúsculo rayo de sol que atravesaba la ventana.

-Tranquilo pequeño.- susurro acariciándole el lomo.- Todo saldrá bien.-

Encajo los dientes maldiciendo a todo ser viviente por tener tan mala suerte. Estaba en mitad de la carretera. ¿Dónde se refugiarían?.

Sopeso la idea sacar el coche del asfalto e introducirlo en el frondoso bosque. Pero era temporada de caza por aquello lares. Lo sabia muy bien porque se había cruzado con varios humanos con rifles y perros. No quería arriesgarse a que algún insensato que quería cazar patos la descubriera durmiendo y llamara a los guardias forestales, eso en si no era ningún problema lo que si lo era es que al parecer hoy el sol iba a brillar alto y con fuerza. Escapar de los humanos era fácil del sol, no. Y ya se había bronceado lo suficiente para los próximos cien años.

Apretó el acelerador y sonrió ampliamente al ver como una pequeña gasolinera aparecía en la lejanía. Se acordó de una vez que les paso a Darius y a ella eso mismo y como su amigo negro encontró la solución a su problema, pudiendo continuar la marcha a pesar de que era de día.

Puso el intermitente y cogió la salida al local, aguantando una risita histérica en la base de la garganta.

-Pronto...cazador...muy pronto.-

Llegaron a Croatoan a eso de las siete de la tarde.

El día empezaba a morir en el horizonte tiñendo de naranja todo el precioso pueblo. La naturaleza se había ido adueñando poco a poco del lugar. La hierba agrieto el asfalto, abriéndose camino hasta la superficie, los árboles, descuidados esparcían sus hojas por todo el suelo, algunas defecaciones de animales, aquí y allá demostraba que hacia bastante tiempo que nadie pasaba por allí.

Al menos nadie humano.

Por que en el momento en que ambos se bajaron del coche sintieron como un frió glacial se apoderaba de ellos. No hablaron y aun así el vahoo se escapaba de sus bocas con cada expiración.

Allí había algo.

Dean miro de un lado a otro y confirmo sus sospechas al ver que la hierba que poblaba las calles se iba oscureciendo contra mas se adentraban en el pueblo. Pasando de verde brillante, a marrón tísico y a convertirse en pequeñas hebras raquíticas.

Trago aire.

Algo dentro de el le decía que tenían que salir por piernas de ahí. Intento escuchar a La Voz, atento por si ella decía lo mas mínimo salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero estaba mas callada que una muerta.

Eso no le gusto.

La había oído hasta que se bajaron del coche pero en cuanto puso los pies en el frió cemento. Nada.

Algo iba muy mal.

Ante la duda se giro, dirigiéndose al maletero del Impala. Si algo se acercaba a ellos a menos de cien metros le volaría los sesos sin siquiera preguntar.

Cogió la recortada y varios cartuchos. Sam también cogió un arma, estaba terriblemente silencioso pero supuso que era por el ambiente opresivo que el lugar poseía.

-Parece el pueblo de la peli de Silent Hill. ¿Verdad?- intento que sonara como una broma pero pudo distinguir una nota de miedo en su propia voz.

Sam no respondió, solo frunció los labios y miro en derredor.

Alerta.

Dean estaba a punto de cerrar el maletero cuando algo brillante llamo su atención.

Un machete.

El mayor de los Winchester recordaba perfectamente cuando fue la ultima vez que lo utilizaron. Lo llevaba Sam en aquella lejana cacería de vampiros con su padre. Sin duda era un cuchillo extraordinario, de quince centímetros de largo.

Ladeo la cabeza preguntándose porque le había llamado la atención. El machete era un arma para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, algo que el estaba dispuesto a evitar pasara lo que pasara.

Le picaron los dedos en cuanto hizo el intento de cerrar el coche para reunirse con Sam que en ese momento se encontraba en mitad de la calle, mirando de un lado a otro.

No supo por que lo hizo pero antes de reunirse con el cogió el cinturón donde el arma blanca descansaba y se lo abrocho en la cintura.

-¿Has visto algo?-pregunto asegurándose de que el cinto estuviera bien abrochado.

Sam no hablo. Solo señalo un edificio que hizo que los pelos se le pusieran de punta.

A simple vista el lugar parecía un sitio normal pero...había algo...no sabia como describirlo. La única palabra que podría acercársele a lo que sentía y sin siquiera rozar la sensacion era: Aterrador.

-Será mejor que vayamos a echar un vistazo.- informo encajando los dientes.

El menor de los Winchester no hablo, asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel. Dos pasos por delante de el. A Dean no le paso desapercibido que su hermano le pasaba algo, algo realmente malo. Pero la situación le superaba, no tenia ni idea de que como atajar la situación.

¿Lo que le ocurría era por culpa de su lado oscuro¿o tal vez era porque sentía la misma opresión en el pecho que el debido al lugar?

Apretó con mas fuerza el arma como si eso pudiera solucionar todos sus problemas y siguió a su hermano dentro del hotel.

Si lo que sintió Dean fuera del edificio le pareció aterrador, lo que sintió en cuanto cruzo el umbral solo podía describirse como Maldad. Pura y simple Maldad. Barrio con los ojos el tétrico hall que parecía sacado de una novela de Sthepen King.

Infinidad de sombras donde podían esconderse demonios a cual peor, cortinas que se movían por culpa de un viento inexistente, silencio...el típico silencio que te indica que algo esta muy, muy mal. Hasta el mostrador del recepcionista daba mala impresión.

Dean trago saliva y el liquido le raspo la garganta. Era la primera vez en su vida que pensaba que algo los superaba.

Sam dio un paso hacia el recibidor pisando una alfombra que en un tiempo lejano poseyó vivos colores y del que ahora el moho y carbón se habían adueñado.

Un ruido...

¿Eso era un coche?

Dean giro sobre sus talones.

Nada.

Solo vio el marco de la puerta y el desértico pueblo al otro lado. Soltó una risita nerviosa. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?. Ni que fuera un novato. Bajando el arma se volvió dispuesto a decirle a su hermano que no pasaba nada pero la sangre se le congelo en las venas al ver que Sam había desaparecido.

Miro de un lado a otro, suponiéndose que tal vez había ido a mirar algo. No lo encontró. Ando hasta el mostrador, ignorando como el frió se iba intensificando, al igual que su sensación de intranquilidad.

-¿Sam?- un susurro que parecía que lo había dicho un niño de cinco años.

Silencio.

Estaba solo en el hotel.

¿Dónde demonios se había metido ese chico?

Dean comprobó que el arma estuviera cargada y se dispuso a caminar hacia donde fuera, sin importarle el tener que tirar puertas o paredes. Iba a encontrar a su hermano pasara lo que pasara.

No le dio tiempo a dar ni dos pasos cuando un tremendo Pick Up negro arraso la pared frontal a toda velocidad y se le echo encima.

CONTINUARA.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 17

Dean se sentía como si estuviera en una de esas pesadillas en las que uno se mueve a cámara lenta y todo lo demás gira a toda prisa..

El Pick Up avanzaba a una velocidad endiablada, revento el frontal del edificio, convirtiendo en astillas el bonito y polvoriento armarito del siglo XV, levantando el parque y haciendo explotar las ventanas convirtiéndolas en filosas cuchillas. Una de ellas le araño la mejilla provocándole un feo corte.

La fuerza del impacto hizo temblar el suelo haciéndole trastabillar contra el mostrador del hotel, clavándose el pico de madera en las costillas.

-¡¡¡Corre, Dean, corre¡¡¡¡- La Voz aullaba dentro de su mente dejándolo sordo.

Quería hacerle caso, de echo, su mente ordeno a sus piernas que se movieran pero el solo era un cazador, además de un humano común y el coche era demasiado rápido.

A menos que en los próximos dos segundos desarrollara la habilidad de la hiper-velocidad...

Era hombre muerto.

Cerro los ojos y apretó los dientes preguntándose si le dolería mucho.

-Bueno...al menos me va a matar un pedazo de coche, no podría descansar en paz si muriera estampado en el parachoques de un Herbie.- pensó divertido.

Casi podía notar el calor del motor en la piel cuando el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies.

Felicia de verdad deseo tener riego sanguíneo.

Sentir el corazón bombeando contra el pecho, la respiración agitada, el temblor de manos por culpa de el nerviosismo. Abría vendido el alma que no poseía por tenerlo.

Al fondo de la calle, ambos cazadores curioseaban un viejo hotel medio derruido completamente absortos.

Inconscientes del peligro ella representaba para ellos.

Entrecerró los ojos fijando la vista en las paredes del viejo edificio. Ladrillos del color de la sangre seca e igual de maltrecho que un muerto que lleva varios días al sol. Sin duda seria fácil atravesar el frontal con aquel coche. Se felicito a si misma por haber escogido tan bien su medio de locomoción y por no haber parado ni un solo instante a descansar.

El oscuro desapareció de su vista y el cazador se movió hacia un lado, saliendo de su ángulo de visión y obligándola a rascar la pintura negra que había utilizado para pintar el parabrisas e impedir así quemarse por los rayos solares. Soltó una risa seca al recordar como a Darius se le había ocurrido una tontería tan grande como utilizar spray negro contra el cristal.

_-Lo vi en un episodio de Buffy.- _se defendió encogiéndose de hombros.

Casi podía oír las risas de toda su camada cuando el dijo eso.

Le costo varios minutos darse cuenta de que era ella la que reía.

Rasco con mas fuerza al no encontrar al humano por ningún lado ¿Donde se había metido?.Sus dedos se tiñeron de negro que se mezclo con el rojo sangre al romperse una uña de raíz .

Solo había apartado la vista un minuto.

El pánico se apodero de ella hasta tal extremo que sin querer su pie se resbalo por el acelerador haciendo que el motor rugiera.

Sobresaltándola.

Alzo la vista con el terror pintado en el rostro. ¿Había revelado su posición?. Si era así tendría que huir y no quería hacerlo.

El tiempo paso lento ante la idea de ser descubierta. Se quedo quieta y acaricio el lomo de Cerbero que parecía nervioso.

-[I_Tranquila...tranquila...quédate muy quieta...no te verán si te quedas muy, muy quieta.- [/I _se decía a si misma como si fuera un mantra.

El cazador apareció en el marco de la puerta lo que le pareció una eternidad después pero que en realidad solo fueron unos segundos. Sonrió mas tranquila. Los dos hombres habían entrado en el hotel.

Eso era perfecto.

El edificio estaba en ruinas, si jugaba bien la partida puede que matara dos pájaros de un tiro. Piso el embrague, metió primera y apretó el acelerador con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensó que atravesaría el suelo.

Vio con el rabillo del ojo como Cerbero se refugiaba en la parte baja del asiento, escondiendo su rabo y agachando las orejas.

-Eres un perrito muy listo.- susurro guiñándole un ojo. Acto seguido soltó el embrague.

El coche voló hacia delante.

Todo sucedió rápido hasta para ella. Los ladrillos del hotel astillaron el parabrisas sin llegar de romperlo, un pequeño armario le hizo ladearse y casi la tira al asiento contiguo por culpa de la inercia al ser convertido en pulpa, el ruido ensordecedor del motor, los destrozos que el automóvil causaba y el aullido incesante de Cerbero que la dejaba sorda. Pero no le importo.

A pocos metros de ella se encontraba el Cazador. Atrapado contra el mostrador y mirando hacia los focos como un cervatillo deslumbrado, un fino hilo se sangre se le resbalaba por la mejilla y se perdía dentro de su camiseta, empapándole el cuello de la prenda.. Rió histérica ante el rostro aterrorizado del hombre.

Ya era suyo. Se paso la lengua por los labios resecos sintiendo pena por no poder oír como los huesos se quebraban por culpa del impacto. Apretó mas fuerte el acelerador y el coche rugió bajo sus ordenes. Solo quedaban unos pocos metros para estamparse contra el humano.

Nunca lo hizo.

Una absoluta oscuridad se ceñía sobre el.

Sam levanto las manos para orientarse mientras intentaba recordar que había pasado. Habían entrado en el hotel. No sabia porque Dean se retraso un poco. Tal vez escucho algo.

El no se paro.

Miraba todo con una extraña sensación de familiaridad recorriéndole el cuerpo. La ultima vez que estuvieron en Croatoan ni siquiera entraron en aquel hotel. De echo no recordaba haberlo visto. Parecía demasiado viejo y ostentoso para el pueblo. Aun así sentía que ya había estado allí. Recorriendo aquella misma sala.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la alfombra y la sensación aumento. Intento girar la cabeza para decírselo a Dean pero no podía apartar los ojos del trozo de tela. Sin duda en otro tiempo había poseído brillantes colores. Entrecerró los ojos y pudo distinguir el color rojo y amarillo.

Parpadeo sin poder creerse lo que sus ojos veían.

En la alfombra había dibujada una mujer con el pelo esparcido por el suelo y una mueca de horror en el rostro. Una lámpara de araña justo a su lado...¿Lámpara?...Le costo darse cuenta de que en realidad la fémina no descansaba en el suelo...sino en el techo.

El horror se apodero de el en cuanto vio como el rojo y amarillo bailaban hacia el centro y se concentraban en la mujer.

_-_-[I_La alfombra esta viva...esta viva. [/I_pensó horrorizado.

Ambos colores se mezclaron en una armonía perfecta volviéndose un naranja fogoso que lo envolvió por completo.

Y ahora estaba allí...Si supiera donde era Alli. Dio un paso con la esperanza de que no hubiera ningún tipo de precipicio o escalón por que si era así de seguro que terminaría tirado cuan largo era por todo el suelo.

A pesar de no poder verse las manos supo que estaba temblando. ¿Cómo no estarlo?. Estaba en un lugar desconocido, de seguro hostil y además ...estaba solo.

¿Estaría bien Dean?

-Paso a paso, Sam.- le dijo una pequeña voz en su interior.

Era una voz conocida. La misma que le ordeno salvar a su hermano del ataque de Felicia. ¿De que le sonaba? No recordaba haberla oído antes.

Avanzo otro paso pero debido a la oscuridad reinante tropezó con algo que lo hizo caer. No le dio tiempo a gritar cuando ya estaba en el suelo. Se araño las palmas de las manos con la superficie arenosa, pequeñas piedrecillas se le metieron debajo de las uñas y algo pequeño y viscoso se repto por encima de la pierna desapareciendo rápidamente.

Piedras, tierra, tal vez algún tipo de insecto y creía oír una corriente de agua en la lejanía. Todo parecía indicar que estaba en una especi de cueva...bueno...eso disminuía las probabilidades. Pero...¿Seguía en Croatoan.?

-¡¡¡Huye...Sam...Huye¡¡¡¡- chillo la voz aterrorizada.

Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que tuvo que llevarse las manos a las orejas, como si asi pudiera callarla. No consiguió nada. Aquella maldita voz gritaba histerica dentro de su mente que saliera corriendo en dirección opuesta a la que iba, que no lo escuchara.

¿Pero huir de que y no escuchar a quien?

Todo era demasiado confuso. ¿De quien era aquella voz?. ¿Era de los buenos? No lo sabia cien por cien seguro. A lo mejor quería que huyera para evitar encontrarse con Dean. Decidió ignorarla y avanzo otro paso. Quería saber que demonios pasaba.

Se arrepintió de no haberle echo caso a aquella maldita voz por que en el fondo de la habitación unos ojos amarillos aparecieron de la nada mirándolo fijamente.

A Dean se le subió el estomago a la garganta al notar como sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo. Se pregunto donde diablos había ido, pronto encontró la respuesta.

Estaba cayendo.

¿Cómo podía ser?. Si hasta hacia medio segundo estaba en el hall de un hotel...¿De donde había salido aquel acantilado.

Vio pasar las paredes de rocas afiladas y tomo nota mentalmente de intentar no acercarse mucho a ellas. Se pregunto hacia donde caía y sobre todo si había final y como era. No quería terminar ensartado en una de aquella rocas como si fuera un pinchito. Se giro justo a tiempo de ver como el suelo se acercaba peligrosamente a el.

Dean trago aire, llenando sus pulmones todo lo que pudo y se llevo los brazos al rostro para protegerse cuando vio que ninguna roca poblaba el suelo. Al menos ninguna afilada.

Se estampo contra el suelo como un saco de patatas, el aire acumulado se escapo de sus pulmones con un sonoro gemido, una piedra se le clavo en el costado rompiéndole una costilla pero por lo demás. Estaba en perfecto estado.

-Arrrrgghhh...-gruño al apoyar una mano sobre la arena y forzar a su cuerpo a moverse. De seguro que cuando llegara al hotel tendría un sin fin de magulladuras.-[I _No importa, Sam me las cuidara.- [/I_

Abrió los ojos de par en par al recordar que no sabia donde se encontraba su hermano, miro de un lado a otro posar sus ojos en nada en particular. Tenia que trazar un plan a seguir y...

-CRACKKKKK.-

Un extraño ruido seguido de un fuerte sonido de arrastre interrumpió sus pensamientos. Dean parpadeo un poco sorprendido. ¿Qué pasaba ahora? ¿Es que no lo iban a dejar buscar a su hermano tranquilo?.

Agudizo el oído intentando averiguar que estaba pasando. Era un ruido familiar...recordaba haberlo escuchado antes pero...¿Dónde?

-[ICuando aquel camión choco contra el Impala_[/I- _

Giro el cuerpo y las pupilas se le dilataron cuando vio al inmenso Pick up descender rápidamente hacia el. El coche era tan grande que arañaba las paredes de roca provocando pequeños derrumbes de tierra, el sonido del metal y la roca al chocar le lastimaron los oídos. Dean ignoro por completo como su costilla rota protestaba al apoyar la mano derecha en el suelo para incorporarse. Encajo los dientes, el coche estaba tan cerca que casi podía notar el calor del motor.

Decenas de pequeñas piedrecillas le cayeron sobre la cabeza y le llenaron la ropa de tierra. No solo iba a morir atropellado por un flamante coche sino que encima lo iba a enterrar vivo. Con la adrenalina volándole por las venas consiguió levantarse, flexiono las rodillas para coger impulso y salto con todas sus fuerzas.

Landor corría con todas sus fuerzas por el pasillo oscuro, pisando todo los bichos que poblaban el suelo, ignorando como su estomago protestaba por la falta de alimento. Solo tendría que bajar la cabeza y darle un pequeño lenguetazo al suelo pero ya llegaba muy tarde. Su amo estaría furioso con el por no haberle informado antes.

Le castigaría.

Los hermanos habían descubierto cosas en su ausencia, tenia que informar.

CRANKKKKKK

El suelo tembló, arena cayo del techo, una franja en la roca se abrió aterrorizando a Landor que se encogió sobre si mismo. De seguro que su amo sabia que había vuelto y estaba furioso.

-Perdón..amo...perdón amo...Landor bueno...Landor bueno...- recito alzando los pies y las manos para que viera lo maltrecha que las tenia por culpa de la carrera. Supuso que tarde o temprano recibiría algún tipo de correctivo.

Nada paso.

Con mas miedo que otra cosa, el sirviente abrió los ojos. Estaba solo. Parpadeo confuso y miro de un lado a otro.

-¿Amo?-

Nada.

Sino había sido el amo...¿Quién había echo temblar la tierra?

Un gemido lastimero pareció responder a su pregunta. Allí abajo había alguien. Con el.

La curiosidad pudo con el sentimiento de pánico que corría por el cuerpo del pequeño demonio, así que a pesar del miedo que le tenia a su amo, no pudo evitar encaminarse hacia aquel ruido.

Dean apretó los dientes e intento incorporarse pero un agudo dolor en el hombro se lo impedía. Abrió los ojos para saber el porque. Se sorprendió un poco al ver un trozo de bastidor que sobresalía de la carne. No seria mas grande que una moneda pero el cabron dolía como el solo. De todas formas se encontraba en mejor estado que el Pick up. Pensó al ver su lamentable estado.

Del doblado capo se escapaba una fina cortina de humo, uno de los faros había desaparecido debajo de la tierra y el otro mal iluminaba la estancia dándole a donde se encontraban una escena escalofriante, se encontraba en una especie de cueva. Dean miro hacia arriba y vio el techo del hotel a unos metros de distancia. Al parecer alguien se había dedicado a hacer un agujero y cubrirlo con una alfombra. Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujo en el rostro del cazador. Era una trampa tan antigua que nunca se lo abría imaginado.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al recordar que Sam estaba justo delante de la alfombra cuando desapareció.

¿Estaría allí abajo?

Miro de un lado a otro pero a parte del pick up y el ...no había nadie mas allí.

Decidió que tendría que ir paso a paso. Primero tendría que evaluar su estado. Se miro a si mismo, intentando averiguar cual era su estado.

De momento tenia una costilla rota, la herida del hombro, un feo corte en la mejilla y otro en la pierna izquierda, este ultimo sangraba copiosamente. Se llevo las manos al muslo y lo apretó. Era superficial. Mucha sangre pero ninguna arteria había sido tocada. Abrió y cerro los dedos con rapidez. Todos estaban perfectos, llenos de cortes pero perfectos. Flexiono las rodillas, giro los tobillos, ladeo la cabeza. En menos de dos minutos se hizo un reconocimiento que cualquier medico envidiaría. Quitando un par de heridas feas, nada.

Deseo que Sam estuviera a su lado para poder decirle que al final tal vez si fuera Superman por que después de esa caída era raro seguir con vida o al menos en tan buenas condiciones. El comentario le hizo tanta gracia que hasta quiso reír, de echo, abrió la boca para soltar una carcajada pero esta nunca llego a salir ya que el parabrisas del coche estallo, obligándole a cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

-¿Qué mierda...?-

Aparto las manos justo a tiempo de ver como un Gran Danés salido del Infierno se le abalanzaba con las fauces abiertas.

CONTINUARA.


	16. Chapter 16

Aquí os dejo la continuación, espero que os guste y ...FELIZ AÑOOOOO

CAPITULO 18

Dean se aparto justo a tiempo de evitar que el perro se la arrancara de un mordisco. Olio el fétido aliento del animal cuando sus mandíbulas se cerraron sobre el espacio vació que antes ocupaba su cabeza, intento levantarse pero fue demasiado lento ya que el cuerpo del animal cayo sobre el suyo como una masa de ladrillos. Alzo las manos y noto como los dedos se hundían el carne gomosa que era el pecho del animal. El simple tacto de su piel contra el pelaje frió y reseco le revolvió el estomago. ¿Que demonios era aquella cosa?¿y por que le atacaba?.

De las fauces del can se resbalaron lo que al cazador le parecieron litros y litros de baba que le pringaron los pantalones, Dean gruño alto, forzando a sus brazos a empujar con mas fuerza para apartar al monstruo sin éxito. Un gruñido gutural se escapo de su garganta para unirse al rugido antinatural que se escapaba del ser que lo tenia inmovilizado. Se le pusieron los pelos de punta cuando su mente comprendió el porque gruñía el animal. Hambre. Apretó los tobillos al suelo y se impulso con todo su cuerpo. Consiguió que su espada se separara unos centímetros de la pared de roca pero enseguida volvió a caer contra ella cuando el animal volvió a morder el aire justo al lado de su oreja. Manchándole el hombro de aquella fétida baba..

-Joder, chucho...pareces el muñequito de Alien-gruño cerrando su mano bajo la mandíbula del animal y levantándolo para evitar que le mordiera. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Unos pequeños colmillos debajo de las encías.-_Este bicho es un vampiro- _y se riño por ser tan lelo y no haberse dado cuenta antes. ¿Qué perro podía ser tan fuerte?

La muñeca abierta de Dean protesto por el esfuerzo y su brazo se doblo sin su permiso haciendo que los setenta kilos del animal cayeran sobre con tanta fuerza que le hizo clavarse los picos de la pared en la espalda. El cazador pudo distinguir perfectamente los filosos y mortales dientes del can. En menos de medio segundo estaría muerto. Nunca pensó que moriría así. A manos de un perro vampiro. Aun así era un luchador y en un intento desesperado de salvar su vida tanteo el suelo en busca de su escopeta.

La rozo con la yema de los dedos.

_-[I Solo necesito unos segundos mas y... [/I.- _

Ya casi habia perdido la esperanza de salvarse cuando ...De repente el can se separo de el y se sento a su lado, mirándolo fijamente.

Dean parpadeo curioso. Estaba a su merced, casi podía notar los dientes del animal desgarrándole la garganta y entonces...puff...se sienta a su lado como si fuera un dulce cachorrito...un cachorrito del infierno, claro. Se quedo ensimismado mirando al animal.

En algún momento de su vida había sido un Gran Danes y su oscuro pelaje tendría que haber brillado bajo la luz del sol. Fue un perro trabajador, seguramente en el campo, buena fe de ello daban sus musculosos cuartos traseros. Sin duda cuando estaba vivo abría sido precioso.

Un ruido metálico le saco de su admiración por el animal, haciéndole voltear la vista hacia el maltrecho Pick Up que se balanceaba de un lado a otro, Dean tuvo el loco pensamiento de que el mismísimo Satán quería salir de el. Trago saliva al ver como la tonelada de metal se balanceaba como papel de un lado a otro.¿Que ser había ahí adentro?.

La puerta del conductor salió disparada y se incrusto en la roca con un fortísimo ruido metálico.

El can a su lado aulló lastimero y bajo las orejas, llevándose una pata al hocico. Dean supuso que debido a su rol de vampiro, el oído del animal se habría desarrollado por diez...si a eso le sumamos el agudo oído que ya poseían de por si los perros...

-[I _Así que tienes un punto débil ¿Eh, cabron[/I-_ El cazador tomo nota mentalmente para cuando trazara un plan.

- ¿Que hace un cazador como tu por una cueva como esta?-le dijo una voz femenina.

Una parte de Dean se sorprendió al ver a aquella vampira que casi le mata hace unos días, la otra (la mas chulesca) no.

- Ya ves...es que me he dejado caer por aquí.- Bromeo señalando hacia el gran agujero por donde habían caído tanto el coche como el mientras intentaba incorporarse pero desistió en cuanto el can gruño a modo de advertencia.

Felicia sonrió complacida al ver como su compañero dominaba al humano sin el menor esfuerzo.

-Perdona a Cerbero, es nuevo en este mundo.- se disculpo avanzando hacia el e intentando evitar no llevarse las manos a entre las piernas. La sangre de cazador sumado a la visión de aquel sexy y maltrecho hombre le excitaban de manera que nunca habia podido imaginar. Un Cazador Autentico indefenso...a su merced...Intoxicante..

-¿Te has pasado a la zoofilia?- pregunto irónico señalando al animal. Tenia que pensar un plan con rapidez y la única solución que se le ocurría para ganar tiempo era enfadarla

-[I _Muy listo no eres, Deanny. [/I-_Reprimió la voz. Tuvo que darle la razón.

La sonrisa de la mujer desapareció y con un movimiento de cabeza ordeno al animal ir a darse un paseo. Dean observo como se acercaba a paso lento hacia el, contoneándose de forma graciosa, con el pelo largo y negro como la noche cayéndole sobre los hombros. Si no fuera porque era un vampiro el mayor de los Winchester de seguro que habría alabado su belleza.

Pero esa cosa no era una mujer.

Con lentitud se sentó sobre sus piernas provocándole una mueca ya que lo hizo sobre el muslo herido y le acaricio el rostro, pasando el pulgar por la herida de su mejilla, manchando así el dedo de sangre para acto seguido llevárselo a la boca. Dean hizo una mueca ante la cara de gusto que puso la mujer.

-La sangre de cazador autentico es de lo mejor.- susurro moviendo sus caderas contra su muslo herido, haciendo que la tela de los vaqueros se le pegara por culpa de la sangre..

-Otra vez ese nombre...-sonrió divertido.- No se quien es el encargado de escribir esas cosas pero de verdad deberíais de prohibirle ver tanta televisión por que...arrgghhh..-

Felicia jugueteo con el trozo de metralla que se hallaba incrustado en el hombro del hombre, ignorando aquel comentario, lo movió de un lado a otro, fingiendo que quería sacarlo pero sin llegar a hacerlo. Dean alzo la mano que libre, dispuesto a cortar de raíz aquella situación pero ella se lo impidió rodeándole la muñeca con la otra mano.

-Shhhhh...-susurro como si de una madre se tratara.- No sabia que fueras tan maleducado...-dijo cuando Dean soltó un juramento.

-Curioso, yo sabia que era un tipo encantador pero no tanto como para que una vampira pirada me persiga...- bromeo ante la seriedad de la situación.

Felicia sonrió ampliamente y de un tirón seco arranco el metal de su hombro. Dean tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar de dolor cuando la mujer hundió dos de sus dedos en la herida y se dedico a jugar con ella. Las lagrimas se le saltaron.

-Típico de los Cazadores. Nada de sentimentalismo, nada de hablar. Ese siempre ha sido vuestro Talón de Aquiles - susurro chupandole el labio inferior.

El hombre arqueo una ceja ante la nueva información. ¿Quien sabe? lo mismo aquella loca le servia de ayuda y todo.

-¿Qué sabrás tu?-gruño intentando no perder el conocimiento y concentrándose en coger el arma que seguía a escasos centímetros de sus dedos..

Noto los labios fríos de la mujer monstruo sobre su boca y un escalofrió de pura repulsión le recorrió la espina dorsal al notar como la lengua áspera le lamía la herida de la mejilla.

-Sabia que era irresistible para las mujeres pero nunca creí que tanto.- espeto apartando el rostro.

-Si, es un defecto que tenéis los cazadores...- Felicia deslizo una de sus manos hasta la costilla rota y hundió el pulgar, removiéndolo hasta que consiguió que el se revolviera de dolor.- Sois como los grandes felinos.- Susurro la mujer.-Hermosos y mortales...Aunque tenéis un punto débil muy particular.- Ronroneo la mujer retorciéndole la herida abierta.

Dean gruño entre dientes y lucho furioso para soltarse, no tuvo éxito ya que el demonio volvió a clavarlo en la pared de un fuerte empujón. Tuvo que recordase a su mismo que no podía sonreír cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre el cañón del arma.

-Tch..tch...tch...¿No quieres saber cual es tu punto débil?-pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa maquiavélica. La muy zorra lo estaba disfrutando pero Dean ya tenia su arma en las manos. No quería escuchar mas tonterías.- Dime, cazador...-Alzo una mano y le acaricio el cabello sudoroso.-...¿son muy fuertes las jaquecas?.-

Esa pregunta hizo que Dean dejara de forcejear casi al instante y se olvidara temporalmente del arma..

-¿Que mierda sabe una vampira de tres al cuarto como tu sobre mi?-

Felicia rió de forma ostentosa, su cabeza viajo hacia atrás dejando ver como su garganta subía y bajaba por culpa de la risa.

-Parece que hasta un perro sabe mas de ti que tu mismo.-Bajo la cabeza y clavo sus grandes ojos negros en los verdes del cazador.- Y no me interrumpas.- Gruño hundiendo el pulgar en su hombro herido. Dean apretó los dientes para no gritar, sabia que si gritaba estaba perdido. A aquellos seres le gustaba el sufrimiento y estaba seguro de que esa zorra haría lo que fuera para hacerle sufrir, incluso contarle todo lo que sabia con tal de oír un solo grito.. Así que armándose de valor se mordió la mejilla por dentro y se mantuvo callado.-Siiiiiiiiii...-suspiro la mujer al ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro.- Los cazadores sois muy curiosos pero tu caso...mmmm...tu caso se puede clasificar de ...gracioso...-rió.

-¿Y...eso?-gruño en su papel dolorido. Aunque tampoco es que tuviera que actuar mucho. Felicia removía el pulgar dentro de su herida como si estuviera buscando algo.

-Porque los cazadores tienen demasiados sentimientos...- Dean abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y a punto estuvo de negar con la cabeza pero Felicia le agarro de la mandíbula obligándole a mirarla.- ¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta de que en toda tu vida apenas has hablado de como te sientes?. Puede que lo hicieras de forma inconsciente, para evitar que te doliera pero en el fondo te preocupas por todo lo que ahí a tu alrededor. Tu familia, tus amigos. Siempre preocupándote por como están los demás y dejando lo que sientes por que. los sentimientos estorban en la caza, Humano. Y a los cazadores mas. Por eso dejan de un lado su corazon. Porque si se agarraran a ellos no podrían cazar. ¿Cómo cazar a un amigo que se ha convertido en hombre lobo?-soltó una risa seca.- El dolor de cabeza es un mecanismo de defensa, Cazador, te impide pensar en sentimientos como el amor o la bondad, lo hace para que seas el mejor en tu trabajo.- Felicia lo miro durante un segundo y fingiendo una expresión de pena agrego.-No puedo imaginarme cuanto debe de dolerte.- le acaricio la sien con la mano libre- Sin duda te encuentras en un gran dilema, amor. Según tengo entendido, los Cazadores son los predadores de los Oscuros pero tu estas liado con uno, es mas...estas enamorado de uno.- El corazón de Dean dio un vuelco en su sitio.-...No se si dejarte vivir para que sufras cuando muera a tus manos.- rió histérica.

Dean escucho con atención pero no movió ni un músculo de la cara. Por fin comprendía el porque de su falta de comunicación con Sammy. Era porque debido a su genética o a alguna pollada de esas se le habia negado. Nunca podría decirle a Sam lo que sentía por el porque le dolería. Inspiro hondo. De todas formas primero tenia que saber que sentía por el. ¿Tendría razón Felicia sobre lo de que estaba enamorado?.

Apretó los dientes en cuanto un fuerte dolor de cabeza se ciño sobre el.

_-[I Vale, Dean...piensa después en eso[/I.- _se dijo a si mismo.- [I _Ahora es hora de trabajar[/I.-_,

Con la mano herida empujo un poco al vampiro para separarla de el y con una velocidad que hasta el mismo le sorprendió la hundió el arma en el pecho del vampiro y disparo sin siquiera dudar.

-Demonios...demonios...-

Landor se llevo las manos a la cabeza al ver aquel extraño coche estampado contra el suelo. Su amo se enfadaría mucho...mucho. No solo habían entrado extraños en La Guarida. Sino que uno de los Hermanos también estaba allí. Un poco roto y maltrecho pero eso no importaba...ESTABA ALLI.

¿Que iba a hacer ahora?...¿Debía ir a avisar al amo o esperaba y veía como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos?.

El pequeño demonio se golpeo la cabeza con las manos como si así pudiera exprimir una respuesta pero el solo era un mirón, no sabia tomar decisiones.

Tampoco le hizo falta tomar ninguna ya que justo delante de el apareció un enorme perro negro con dientes filosos y la boca llena de babas.

Un maullido de puro terror se escapo de la garganta del pobre demonio.

Un perro vampiro...malo...malo...¿Quien había osado hacer eso?. Convertir en vampiros a los animales estaba prohibido, lo hicieron hace muchos años cuando el Gran Amo del Infierno creo a Cancerbero y este casi destroza el Infierno por culpa de lo impredecible que resulto ser. A Satán le costo centurias amaestrarlo y dejo bien claro que nunca...pero nunca mas habría un can demoníaco creado por otro ser maligno.

Tanto le escaldo el tema que autorizo a cualquier demonio a matar al creador y no tendría represaría por matar a un congenere.

Landor dio un paso atrás cuando el chucho gruño y alzo las manos para que viera que no iba a hacerle nada malo.

-Tranquilo...tranquilo...Landor bueno...no hacer daño...¿Quieres algo de comer?-

El animal se paso la lengua por el hocico como si le hubiera entendido pero debió malinterpretarle por que el sirviente se refería a darle algo de comer...no a que el fuera el primer plato. Landor chillo horrorizado cuando el vampiro salto hacia el dispuesto a arrancarle la garganta.

BAM...

El arma estaba cargada con sal, lo que en resumidas cuentas quería decir que no iba a matar a Felica con un disparo pero valía la pena intentarlo.

El disparo impacto justo en el centro de su pecho y debido a la cercanía consiguió abrirle un agujero del tamaño de un puño. Dean escupió la sangre demoníaca que le cayo en la boca y se puso en pie aguantando las ganas de vomitar que el sabor metálico le provoco.

Se levanto sobre la pierna que no sangraba, no por que la otra le doliera sino porque le resulto mas cómodo y alzo el arma apuntando al rostro de la mujer monstruo, sabiendo que no la mataría pero no teniendo ni idea de que mas podía hacer. Su dedo acariciaba ya el gatillo cuando oyó un chillido de terror.

Se giro con tanta rapidez que el sudor que le resbalaba de la frente se le metió en los ojos, se limpio lo mas rápido que pudo con la manga de la camisa a la vez que parpadeaba. Su cerebro solo registro al perro vampiro saltando hacia algo.

-¡¡Sálvalo, Dean...sálvalo.¡¡- No supo al cien por cien si era una persona pero La Voz le había ordenado que lo salvara y eso haría.

Así que sin siquiera dudarlo alzo el arma y disparo, acertando al perro en un costado, en pleno salto, este reboto contra la pared y se quedo inmóvil, seguramente debido al fortísimo golpe. El Cazador tiro el arma, seguro de que la mujer vampiro ya se abría levantado para atacarlo, si era así no le daría tiempo a cargar sino...bueno...ya no importaba. La escopeta recortada ya estaba en el suelo y su mano buena se cerraba sobre la empuñadura del cuchillo.

Se volvió justo a tiempo de ver como Felicia se levantaba de un salto, con el pecho chorreante de sangre y sal. La mujer ni siquiera comprobó su herida, se dedico a avanzar hacia el como un toro ante un capote rojo.

-Veo que al final he conseguido llegar a tu corazón.-ironizo Dean al ver el gran agujero que se había formado en su pecho, dejando a la vista gran parte de las costillas.

Felica salto hacia adelante con las manos convertidas en garras. Ese cazador había matado a todo su clan, le había herido de muerte y ahora le disparaba con un arma cargada de sal...Eso era insultante. Le arrancaría los intestinos mientras seguía vivo.

Se había cansado de jugar con un ser tan inferior. Puede que le hubiera agujereado el pecho pero ella le agujerearía el cráneo de un puñetazo. El cazador no se movió. Bien...era un hombre listo, se quedaría quieto para que lo desmenuzara. Felicia ya casi podía notar la piel del humano desgarrándose debajo de sus uñas cuando noto un dolor lacerante y sus brazos cayeron al suelo.

Un alarido de puro terror se escapo de su garganta. El Cazador había aprovechado la inercia que llevaba y en el ultimo minuto dio un paso atrás para tener suficiente espacio de levantar un cuchillo que Felicia no vio hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Le cerceno ambos brazos a la altura de los codos..

Dean estuvo a punto de gritar de alegría al ver el pánico dibujado en el rostro de la mujer. Sin duda, esa estratagema no se la esperaba. De echo, el tampoco. Era curioso como uno se acostumbra al combate, tanto que ahí un momento en que el cuerpo relega al cerebro de su dictadura diciéndole: Tranquilo, ya sigo yo.

Y eso había pasado. Su cuerpo actuó solo. Se aparto en el momento justo en el que el vampiro le desgarraba la camisa, levanto el brazo y lo dejo caer fue un tajo limpio y sencillo.. Le sorprendió que ni siquiera encontrara la resistencia típica de los huesos.

Felicia cayo al suelo maldiciendo, llevándose los brazos hacia el pecho, como si así pudiera impedir que la sangre se escapara de la herida. Dean la miro y por un instante tuvo pena de aquel ser. Seguramente cuando se convirtió en vampiro no imagino que terminaría en una cueva perdida de la mano de Dios, con toda la pechera de la camisa empapada en su propia sangre y los brazos a medio metro de distancia. Pero solo fue por un instante, el cazador enseguida recordó todo el mal que la mujer había echo y se sacudió aquella sensación.

-Te matare...te matare...te matare...te matareeeee...-chillaba la mujer.

El hombre hizo una mueca de asco al ver como la sangre se escapaba de sus extremidades en un chorro de sangre. Por un momento le pareció estar viendo una película de serie B.

-Tuviste tu oportunidad y fallaste.- dijo levantando el machete a la altura de la cabeza.- Yo no cometeré el mismo error.-

-Dean-

El cazador se congelo en el sitio al oír aquella voz. Se giro sobre si mismo y de repente perdió todo el interés por la mujer vampiro.

-¿Papa?- su voz sonó con una mezcla de miedo y alegría.- ¿Qué truco es este?- gruño alerta levantando el cuchillo. Su padre estaba muerto.

No se dio cuenta de como Felicia se arrastraba hacia las sombras en una retirada cobarde.

Lo primero que vio el Cazador fueron los ojos amarillos, eso ya en si le valió para que el corazón le diera un salto en el sitio, pero esa no era la única sorpresa que el demonio le tenia preparada. Dean quiso gritar en cuanto el cuerpo en donde residía se vio bañado por la luz pero no tuvo tiempo porque la mano de su John se cerro sobre su cuello impidiéndoselo. El olor característico del mas viejo de los Winchester le acaricio la nariz, los callos de las manos se le clavaron en la garganta. No era un truco...ni una ilusión .

Era su padre. Aquel maldito hijo de puta había poseído a su padre.

- Es imposible.- gruño.- Te quemamos.-

-En mi mundo la palabra Imposible no existe..-sonrió John y sus ojos amarillos centellearon al ver la expresión de horror del Cazador.

Dean sonrió y rodeo la mano del demonio con las suyas, intento librarse pero el ser era muy poderoso.

-Mátame si quieres pero aun queda un Winchester que no dudara en matarte.-

-Oh...-en la cara del demonio se dibujo una fingida cara de sorpresa.-¿Estas al cien por cien seguro de eso?- Sin soltarle el demonio de ojos amarillos ladeo la cabeza y miro a un punto indeterminado detrás de el.- Vamos, hijo...es hora de darle una sorpresa a este cazador de pacotilla.-

Dean esperaba a cualquier ser, de verdad, si hubiera salido el monstruo de la peli de Depredador no se abría asombrado tanto.

-¿¿SAM??-chillo al ver como su hermano salía de entre las sombras con las pupilas completamente negras.

-Sorpresa.- fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta.

CONTINUARA


	17. Chapter 17

Siento haber tardado tanto es que he estado muuuuuuy liada. Aqui os dejo el capi. Bechitos.

CAPITULO 19

Quería despertar de aquella pesadilla. Tenia que hacerlo. Dean intentaba convencerse de que eso era un sueño.

El estaba en la cama del hotel de las afueras de Croatoan, con las piernas de Sammy enroscadas en las suyas y sus brazos rodeándole el cuerpo. Tenia que ser así...por que lo que estaba viendo no estaba pasando.

Su padre estaba muerto, el había quemado su cuerpo, por lo tanto el demonio no se había apoderado de el y en consecuencia no estaba allí, ni le apretaba el cuello hasta casi asfixiarle

-No, hijo mío...estas despierto.-rió el ser de ojos amarillos mientras abría su mano y lo dejaba caer al suelo sobre sus posaderas.

A pesar de que el golpe fue inofensivo, fue lo suficiente fuerte como para que todas las heridas que poblaban su cuerpo aullaran enloquecidas. Pero como buen cazador que era se guardo el grito, encajando los dientes y miro a su enemigo de forma asesina. Antes muerto que vieran la debilidad en su rostro. Cerro y abrió lo ojos con fuerza, intentando pensar en alguna cosa que le sirviera para salvarlos a todos.

No se le ocurrió nada.

-Cuando entre en aquella casa hace ya 23 años.- empezó a decir el demonio dandose la vuelta y caminando hacia Sammy.- Nunca...pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que me abría encontrado con una familia tan insólita.-Alzo la mano y acaricio la mejilla de su hermano con lo que a Dean le parecio algo mas que cariño.

El cazador abrió la boca para ordenarle que apartara sus sucias manos de su hermano pero como si el demonio le hubiera leido la mente se giro y sin perder la sonrisa dijo:

-Un Oscuro...-señalo a Sam- Dos cazadores y...- el demonio se volvió y miro a Dean con una expresión que nunca había conocido en el rostro de su padre: Malicia.- Oh...perdón...- se llevo la mano a la boca como aquel que dice algo que no debe y se da cuenta en el ultimo momento- ...a tu madre me la cargue.- echo la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con fuerza.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Dean levantándose con dificultad. El demonio le miro con aquella sonrisa macabra y sus ojos centellearon divertidos- ¿Por qué todo esto?-

-¿Te refieres a porque mate a tu madre? – Se meso la barbilla pensativo y luego con un movimiento de mano para quitarle importancia agrego.- No, a eso no te refieres. Puedes que no seas muy listo Cazador pero seguro que sabes lo suficiente como para saber el porque lo hice.-

-Mi madre estorbaba.- escupió.

-¿Ves?...Sabia que lo entendías.-el poseído aplaudió sin perder aquella sonrisa que a Dean le revolvía el estomago.

-Aun no me has respondido...-gruño limpiándose la sangre de la cara.- ¿Por qué¿Qué te hemos hecho nosotros?-se encogió de hombros sin poder entender porque aquel ser estaba tan emperrado en destruir a su familia?.

La respuesta del demonio llego como un mazazo.

-¿Crees que todo esto gira en torno a vuestra familia?- la sonrisa del Ojos Amarillos se borro por completo.- No te equivoques, hijo mío, no estoy interesado en destruiros. Yo solo quería a Sammy, tu padre y tu para mi sois como mosquitos en una tarde de verano. En cierto echo hacéis lo mismo que vuestra madre: Estorbar.-

El corazón de Dean quiso partirse en pedazos. Toda su vida había consistido en perseguir a aquel ser. Había perdido su infancia, su inocencia...todo por culpa de aquel maldito engendro. Al menos le abría gustado saber que aunque fuera un poco, el demonio le tenia miedo. Pero no. Para el de Ojos Amarillos solo eran una diversión. Quiso morirse.

_-[I Pregúntale porque cogió el cuerpo de John. [/I -_susurro La Voz débil.

El cazador chasqueo la lengua con desgana. No quería recoger mas información. Se había acabado. Todo. Sam y su padre se habían pasado al otro bando.

Estaba solo.

Por primera vez en su vida

_-[I No lo estas...Dean, cariño...pregúntale [/I.- _

Una sensación extraña le acaricio el pecho y se poso en donde estaba su corazón. La mano del cazador viajo hasta su pecho. ¿Lo que había sentido era una mano?. No supo decirlo al cien por cien. Solo supo que era algo tan...conocido y tan extrañado. Era como cuando... .

-Yo queme el cuerpo de mi padre...-dijo en un susurro mientras intentaba recuperarse de esa sensación. Ahora no podía pensar en aquello.

-Soy capaz de meterme en cuerpos de seres humanos-enumero el demonio alzando una mano y contando con los dedos.- tengo cientos de años y poseo poderes que no imaginas. ¿De verdad crees que no pude hacer un simple hechizo para transmutar otro cuerpo?-el demonio puso una mueca ofendida en el rostro de su padre.

-A si que transformaste el cuerpo de otra persona. Muy listo.-

-Gracias.-

Un momento de silencio reino entre los tres. Dean observo la situación, sabia que tenia que hacer algo. El momento de hablar se había acabado. Evaluó la situación.

El arma, descargada, yacía a escasos metros de el. Podría lanzarse sobre ella y cogerla fácilmente pero ...¿Y después?. Miro a sus adversarios. El demonio estaba mas cerca de el, con la barbilla erguida y una sempiterna sonrisa en el rostro de su padre. Sam justo detrás de el, a escasos centímetros y por su aspecto parecía aun mas peligroso que el ser que habitaba en el cuerpo de John. Sus ojos completamente negros, las venas marcadas en la frente y el cuello.

¿Qué le había dicho aquel ser para que abandonara el buen camino?.

Dean sacudió la cabeza, desechando la pregunta. Esa no era la cuestión.

¿Podría hacer algo para que volviera a su lado?. Ahí estaba el punto.

No tenia ni idea de si podía o no sacarlo de aquel estado. Lo que si tenia claro es que con su padre poseído allí no podía hacer nada.

Así que comiéndose su orgullo de cazador y olvidando todos los dolores que le recorrían el cuerpo...dio media vuelta y echo a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Huyendo de los dos seres que mas amaba sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Esto si que no me lo esperaba.- la sonrisa de John se desdibujo.- Será mejor que me lo traigas, Sammy.- ordeno cruzándose de brazos.- Tu hermano es mas peligroso de lo que el se cree.-

Maldijo al cazador en todos los idiomas que conocía mientras se arrastraba fuera de la cueva.

Felicia repaso una y otra vez todo lo que había pasado en las ultimas horas y no podía entenderlo.

Tenia al humano a su merced. Lo había torturado.

Estaba ganando.

Y de repente, todo se volvió en su contra.

Había subestimado al Cazador. Eso era todo.

No volvería a pasar.

Descansaría, se recuperaría, si era necesario robaría un par de brazos de la Morgüe y se los implantaría. No funcionarían tan bien como los originales pero siempre eran mejor que nada. Porque pasara lo que pasara. No volvería a recoger sus brazos.

Cuando se arrastraba fuera de donde el Cazador estaba noto mucho poder y no precisamente de los buenos.

Sonrió divertida. Puede que el humano no muriera a sus manos pero una cosa estaba clara. Ese día iba a morir.

_[I -Mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos. [/I -_casi pudo oír como su padre le recitaba aquel refrán.

Le dio igual.

Solo quería ver al Cazador muerto. Lo demás no importaba.

Un ruido.

Algo se arrastraba a su derecha. Se paro en seco y escrudiño la oscuridad.

No vio nada.

Tal vez la perdida de sangre le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Se apoyo en la pared de piedra, decidida a descansar un poco los ojos.

Fue el mayor de los errores.

Dean se sujetaba el hombro herido mientras recorría aquella maldita cueva. No tenia ni la mas remota idea de a donde se dirigía. Pero sabia que no debía parar. Tarde o temprano Sam daría con el y tenia que estar lo mas lejos de su padre que pudiera.

No solo porque fuera su padre y de seguro no se sentiría cómodo hablando con su hermano (sobre todo después de todo lo que habían echo los últimos días) sino porque tambien era el demonio y seguro que dijera lo que dijera el le daba la vuelta a todo.

Giro a la izquierda en la siguiente intersección, el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando lo vio.

-¿Sam?-

No sabia como pero el menor de los Winchester le había adelantado y ahora le cortaba el paso.

_-[I Bueno, Dean. Primera alternativa: Intenta razonar con el. [/I-_pensó el cazador para si.

-Sammy...¿Qué demonios ocurre¿Por qué estas con el?-

El Oscuro no dijo nada solo levanto un brazo y lo estampo contra la pared con una mano invisible

La pared de piedra se le clavo en la columna y el cráneo. Intento separarse pero lo único que consiguió fue que la cabeza se le estampara contra la roca debido a la fuerza del hechizo que Sam utilizo.

-Unnngh... Veo que sigues siendo igual de brusco.-ironizo mirando a su hermano.- En serio, Sammy...¿Qué mierda te ha contado para que caigas en sus redes?- observo como la escasa luz que se filtraba por algunas grietas recortaba la espigada figura de su hermano y aun sabiendo que no se encontraba bien, que incluso podía matarlo no pudo evitar sentir lo mucho que lo amaba.

-Es mas fácil.- la voz de los cien hombres retumbo por toda cueva.

El Cazador parpadeo incrédulo.

-¿Fácil?...Esa palabra no existe en el diccionario de los Winchester, Sammy.- increpo atravesándolo con la mirada.

El Oscuro se acerco a el hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron. Dean se maldijo a si mismo cuando noto como se endurecía.

-Así ya no tienes que cuidarme. Puedes seguir con tu vida.- soltó el ser como si no le importara pero Dean pudo detectar sin ningún problema el dolor en su tono de voz.

-Sam...¿Quién te ha dicho semejante tontería?...-

-Basta...es hora de acabar con esto.- El Oscuro dio un paso atrás y alzo su mano, alargando el dedo índice y levantando el pulgar, simulando una pistola inexistente.

-¿Vas a matarme?-pregunto el cazador sin poder creérselo. En el rostro de Sam apareció la incertidumbre.- ¿Esa es tu manera de que siga con mi vida?- gruño enfadado.- ¡¡¿Matándome?¡¡- chillo

-Así es mas fácil ...para los dos.-la voz de cien hombres titubeo y se extinguió en la ultima palabra.- Créeme, Dean, lo se- susurro bajando la mirada.

El cazador abrió la boca para decir algo pero supo que por ese tono de derrota que salía de la garganta de su hermano no podría convencerlo.

-Esta bien...- susurro sin fuerza. Sam levanto la vista dejando que Dean viera como sus pupilas cambiaban de color. Ya no eran negras sino de un color marrón oscuro.- ...Entonces...- el cazador consiguió separar una de sus manos de la piedra, aprovechando que su hermano tenia baja la guardia y le agarro del cuello de la camisa.- Plan B.- De un fuerte empujón lo acerco hasta el, haciendo que el gran cuerpo de Sam chocara contra el suyo, apretándolo un poco mas contra la piedra.

Un fuerte dolor en el pecho la despertó. Era como si alguien le estuviera abriendo las costillas.

Felicia abrió los ojos con una mueca de dolor e intento moverse pero algo la tenia atrapada contra el suelo.

La sangre le golpeo la cara, cegándola por un pequeño instante, obligándola a parpadear con rapidez para poder ver que demonios la tenia cogida. Miro hacia sus muñones cercenados y vio como dos pies los incrustaban en el suelo. Incorporo un poco la cabeza incrédula ante lo que pasaba.

Los pies estaban terriblemente sucios y sin duda no eran humanos. Su vista subió por la fina pantorrilla, igual de sucia y por la que subían pequeños insectos, unos muslos raquíticos, un escueto taparrabos.

La vampiro quiso gritar cuando vio unos grandes e enloquecidos ojos clavándose en su cara pero el grito se congelo en su garganta cuando su mirada capto con el rabillo del ojo lo que el ser hacia con sus manos.

_[I La estaba abriendo. [/I _

Las manos del pequeño demonio se incrustaban en su pecho y jalaba de un lado a otro provocándole un dolor atroz. Sin poder creérselo vio como aquellas manos le abrían el pecho, dejando a la vista sus costillas y pulmones.

Felicia forcejeo pero estaba muy débil, gracias al cielo oyó unos pequeños pasos que eran inconfundibles.

_[I -Cerbero[/I-_pensó.

El can apareció por la esquina de la cueva, seguramente atraído por los ruidos de la carne destrozada. La mujer sonrió y abrió la boca dispuesta a pedirle ayuda al animal pero en ese momento su agresor introdujo una gran mano en su tórax y le arranco parte del hígado.

-Landor tiene hambre...- se giro hacia el perro y con tono suave agrego alargando la mano sanguinolenta.- ¿Tu también tienes?-

-¿Por qué haces esto?-la voz del vampiro sonó burbujeante debido a la sangre que se escapaba de su boca.

-Porque es la ley. Nunca debe transformase a un perro...prohibido...prohibido.- dijo el demonio hundiendo la mano libre en el pecho de la vampiro y arrancando un trozo de pulmón.

Felicia observo con horror como Cerbero se acercaba al demonio y comía de la mano que aun tenia tendida hacia el de forma voraz de su mano.

.-Tranquilo, perrito...-le acaricio el que se auto llamaba Landor.- Ahí mucho mas que se puede comer.-

Los dedos de Dean se cerraron con fuerza sobre el cabello de su hermano y lo atrajeron mas hacia el para cerrar ambas bocas en un beso desesperado. No le importo que le sangraran los labios debido a la fuerza utilizada, tenia que hacerlo volver.

Con toda la pasión que pudo enrosco su lengua en la de Sam, degustando el sabor de la sangre mientras lo apretaba contra su cuerpo, haciéndole notar lo que le necesitaba, que todo Dean Winchester se movía por que el estaba en sus brazos.

Jalo con fuerza del cabello del Oscuro obligándole a levantar la cabeza y a abrir mas la boca, sin importarle arañarle el cuello cabelludo o hacerle daño. El era un Winchester por el amor del cielo, no era delicado. Era rudo y fuerte y si tenia que demostrarle a alguien que lo amaba lo haría...a su manera pero lo haría.

Asi que cuando sus bocas se separaron no salió ninguna bonita frase digna de una película para chicas. No. Lo que salió de los labios de Dean envuelto en tono rudo y suplicante fue:

-No digas eso...no digas eso...Nuestra vida nunca ha sido fácil. NUNCA. Yo nunca he querido que sea fácil. Si vas a matarme que sea por que me odias, por que no soportas esas estúpidas bromas que te gasto o como me meto contigo pero nunca por que es mas fácil para los dos.- con la euforia recorriéndole el cuerpo Dean empujo con fuerza a su hermano y lo estampo en la pared de enfrente.- Sino me quieres solo tienes que decirlo.- fue un susurro.

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad ambos hermanos se quedaron mirando fijamente y hubieran seguido así de no se por...

-Ha sido la declaración de amor mas ruda y fea que he visto en mis siglos de existencia.- John apareció en la entrada del pasillo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.- Comprendo que no puedas apartar tus dedos de el, hijo. Conmigo lleva solo treinta minutos y ya me tiene hechizado.-Los dedos del Cazador se cerraron sobre la camisa de su hermano como si así pudiera proteger a su hermano

-¿De que hablas?-

Los ojos del demonio centellearon en la oscuridad y Dean pudo distinguir perfectamente la blanca dentadura de su padre.

- Como se nota lo poco que conocías a tu padre, Dean.- Las cejas del cazador se arquearon sorprendidas. La cabeza de John se dejo caer hacia atrás y una sonora carcajada se escapo de sus labios..-Veo que ni siquiera lo sospechabas, pequeño. ¿Nunca te dijo tu padre que hueles como tu madre?- pregunto el demonio acercándose y oliendo el aire como si fuera un perro en celo. Quiso vomitar.-John nunca te lo diría pero se masturbaba pensando en ti...- eso hizo que el hijo mayor de los Winchester diera un paso adelante, para proteger a su hermano, fue un acto reflejo. No sabia si Sammy seguía siendo de los malos pero...Su deber era protegerle.

-Mientes.- susurro, aunque una parte de el le decía que no lo hacia. Porque su padre siempre intentaba mantenerse lejos y no tocarlo, porque John se metía en el baño en cuanto el salía de la ducha y tardaba al menos una hora en salir...¿Era porque se...?.Desecho el pensamiento casi al instante.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?- John arqueo una ceja sin perder la sonrisa y alargo las manos hacia el cazador que a pesar de no querer hacerlo dio un paso atrás.-¿Me tienes miedo, Deanny?-

_-[I No le escuches. Miente. [/I-_La Voz.

El Cazador quiso creer a la pequeña vocecita que luchaba por ser escuchada.¿ Pero como creerla cuando el mismo se hallaba físicamente atraído por su hermano? El se veía igual de pervertido que su padre. ¿Es que era algo genético?

-[I _Tu padre te quiere pero no de esa manera[/I.-_

-¿Como lo sabes?-gruño desesperado. -¿COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN SEGURA?- chillo en su mente.

Lo que le respondió La Voz a continuación lo dejo helado.

CONTINUARA


	18. Chapter 18

HOlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...ante todo gracias por vuestros coments...me levantan la moral. Me ha llamado la atencion un comment que se quejaba de que ponia completo el ff cuando no lo estaba. Es culpa mia, aun no sabia como funcionaba esto y resulta que lo puse asi porque yo ya si lo tenia completo jiji...lo siento. De todas formas no queda mucho para que acabe el ff, solo tres capis mas y un epilogo XD...asi que armaros de paciencia y...no me odieis mucho al final. Besitos y ya saben...COMENTEN que asi me animo y subo antes los capis U

CAPITULO 20

Sammy no sabia que pasaba alrededor, ni le importaba. Las palabras de Dean seguían resonando en su cabeza:_ Sino me quieres solo tienes que decirlo._ ¿Le quería?. Claro que si. Era su hermano. ¿Como no quererle?. Aunque aquellas palabras le el modo en que lo expreso su hermano le decía que no era de "ese" tipo de amor del que hablaba.

Desde que se desato toda la historia de Los Oscuros y Los Cazadores, Sam había pensado que el amor que sentía por su hermano era fraternal, aunque llevado al extremo pero...¿Y si no lo era?...¿Y si el amor que sentía por Dean era...diferente?

-[I _Reconócelo, Sammy, Siempre has amado a tu hermano de "esa" forma. [/I-_ Aquella extraña voz le susurro y al menor de los Winchester se sorprendió dándole la razón. En el fondo de su alma siempre lo había amado, tal vez por eso huyo hacia ya dos años. Tal vez.

Una extraña sensación cálida le recorrió el cuerpo desde el fondo del estomago y se cerro sobre su corazón dándole el calor que necesitaba. Desde que se encontró con El Demonio había dejado de sentir ese calor. ¿Que le había dicho para que cambiara de opinión en lo referente a su vida?.

No podía recordarlo. ¿O es que acaso no quería?.

Se mordió el labio y pudo degustar el sabor de Dean en ellos. Cerro los ojos y se paso la lengua por los labios. Las palabras del Demonio le golpearon con fuerza al recordar lo que le dijo:

-[I _Dean, no te ama. Solo lo hace para salvarte. En realidad le da asco tocarte[/I.-_

Esas palabras le hicieron tanto daño que no le importo dejarse dominar por su lado malvado. Porque en el fondo Sam sabia que el tenia razón. Lo sabia.

Podía sentirlo.

Dean era el típico Macho Alfa que cuando ve a una mujer se pone en plan gallito y no para hasta que esta metido entre sus piernas y haciéndole suplicar. ¿Como iba a gustarle lo que el le hacia?.

Aun así...¿Matarlo?...El no quería matarlo. Nunca lo quiso.

El Oscuro abrió los ojos y por fin vio a su hermano y su padre poseído discutiendo. No oía las palabras, aunque tampoco hacia falta oírlas para saber lo que decían. Seguramente se estarían diciendo lo increíblemente cojonudos que eran. Sonrió y fijo la vista en su hermano. Le parecía increíble que estando en tan clara desventaja siguiera luciendo así de chulesco. Tenia que reconocer que Dean de vez en cuando era un poco prepotente.

-[I _Por eso lo amas ¿Recuerdas[/I-_

Aquel pensamiento le cogió tan de sorpresa que hasta miro de un lado a otro y se llevo la mano al cuello, avergonzado. En el fondo si que parecía una chica.

Un rápido movimiento delante de el le hizo olvidarse por completo de sus pensamientos. Alzo la cabeza rápidamente y el estomago se le encogió.

El Demonio degusto la angustia del Cazador sin el menor pudor. Era increíble como alguien tan peligroso como el Winchester pudiera ser tan crédulo. ¿Su padre masturbarse pensando en el?. Podía oír a John dentro de el. Gritando y maldiciendo, diciéndole cosas que ni siquiera oyó cuando lo poseyó la primera vez.

Era algo maravilloso. Después de 23 años siendo perseguido por esos humanos ahora por fin tendría un poco de venganza. Al fin y al cabo. En eso se resumía toda la historia.

La cara del mayor de los hermanos cambio radical. Volviéndose pálida, su boca de descolgó en una mueca de lo mas graciosa y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Ese fue el sumun de su venganza. El Cazador había decidido que lo que le había dicho era cierto. ¿Como no serlo cuando el mismo se sentía atraído por su hermano de una forma tan...pervertida?.

Se relamió los labios. Tan crédulo que...¿Que?

John en su interior se removía furioso. Tanto que hasta llamo su atención. Intento llevarse las manos al pecho pero...esta no se movió.

-¿Que demonios?-

John golpeaba la prision que era su cuerpo sin importarle el daño que pudiera causarse a si mismo. Estaba furioso. Ese cabron no solo le había arrebatado a su esposa, le había poseído en cuerpo y alma sino que encima lo ponía de pervertido ante su hijo para luego matarlo y vete a saber que le hacia a su hijo menor.

Cogió impulso y se lanzo sobre el lado opuesto de la prisión que era su cuerpo, sabiendo que no lo único que iba a conseguir era hacerse daño pero no pudiendo quedarse quieto.

-[I _Tal vez si empujo con un poco mas de fuerza. [/I-_gruño echando el hombro hacia abajo imitando la típica pose de jugador de rugby.

-[I _Espera, John[/I.-_

La Voz de Cazador.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no la escuchaba que hasta le pareció que sonaba diferente. Se paro en seco, lo hizo tan rápido que hasta perdió el equilibrio y termino sentado sobre el trasero.

-¿Quién eres?-grito

-[I _¿De verdad no lo sabes[/I.-_

Si hubiera tenido cuerpo de seguro que el corazon le había dado un vuelco en el sitio.

-Esto es otra ilusión.-escupió a la nada.

-[I Siempre tan cabezota. _[/I.-_rio La Voz.

-¿Mary?...¿De verdad eres tu?-

--[I Si...y tengo un plan. _[/I.-_

-[I _Soy mama, Dean. [/I-_Aquellas palabras cayeron como una losa

-[I _¿Como[/I-_pregunto sin poder creérselo.

-[I ¿_No me digas que nunca lo sospechaste?_- _[/I_La Voz sonó risueña como si no estuvieran al borde de la muerte.

-[I _Yo...yo... __[/I.-_¿Que se suponía que tenia que decir?.

-[I _Se como ganarle, cariño...pero necesito tu ayuda[/I.-_Esas palabras si que las entendía.

-Si que eres cabezota, Johnny.-el demonio de ojos amarillos sujeto la mano rebelde con la libre impidiendo que pudiera hacer nada.-Sabes que no podrás escapar de mi.-

-Tal vez no solo...-Dean apareció sujetando la mano opresora y apretó los pies en el suelo, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenia, obligo a dejar libre la mano libre.- ...pero ¿Y con toda la familia luchando en tu contra?-

Dean alzo una rodilla estampándose la en las costillas al cazador mas viejo, haciendo que este se doblara sobre si mismo. Deseo tener una cámara de fotos para inmortalizar el momento al ver la cara de sorpresa que se pintaba en el rostro del demonio.

-Lo siento, papá...pero tengo que hacerlo.- Acto seguido lanzo un directo a la cara de su progenitor, rompiéndole la nariz.

El Demonio trastabillo pero no llego a caer al suelo, en parte por que el humano lo tenia bien sujeto por el brazo y en parte por que su poseído se iba haciendo poco a poco con el control de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo?-bramo a los hombres.- Vosotros no tenéis poder suficiente para...

-[I Yo si... _[/I.-_ le interrumpió una voz femenina

-No...no puede ser...tu estas muerta.-grito haciendo que las venas del cuello se le marcaran.

-[I No estas bien informado. _[/I.-_

En la garganta del demonio se formo un grito que nunca llego a salir por que el mayor de los hermanos le golpeo en el estomago. Por primera vez en su vida sintió dolor físico.

Intento huir pero su poseído dominaba el cuerpo en el que se encontraba. Por fin comprendió lo que había estado haciendo John durante los meses de silencio.

Había estado entrenando para ese momento.

Solo esperaba la ocasión adecuada. Esperaba a su mujer.

La hembra, que en un principio creyó muerta se las había ingeniado para permanecer fuera de su radar espiritual, haciéndole pensar que los humanos estaban solos, sabiendo que así se relajaría y mantendría la guardia lo suficientemente baja como para que pudiera ayudar a su marido a controlarlo. Y en mientras esto ocurría a su alrededor el hijo mayor golpeaba el cuerpo para mantenerlo ocupado.

Un plan brillante pero ineficaz.

-¿¿DE VERDAD CREEIS QUE UNA PANDA DE DESECHOS COMO VOSOTROS VA A PODER CONMIGO??-grito furioso mientras lanzaba al cazador a varios metros de distancia, gracia a un sencillo hechizo.. Diablos. Hacia tanto que no lo estaba ta furioso. Tal vez le diera una muerte rápida a aquella insistencia familia por hacerle recordar lo que se sentía. – No sois nada para mi.-susurro recluyendo en lo mas profundo de su interior el alma de su poseído y echando el candado.- Solo quedamos tu y yo. Hembra.- siseo al aire.

-[I -¿Estas seguro de eso?_ [/I.-_

El tono de voz lo desconcertó tanto que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se colocaba detrás suyo. No al menos hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Unas fuertes manos se cerraron sobre su cráneo y apretaron con fuerza, arañándole el cuello cabelludo. El demonio grito en sorpresa e intento liberarse pero quien quiera que fuera lo tenia bien agarrado.

-No te olvides de mi, Bastardo.-

-¿¿¿Sammy??-

Era la segunda vez en todos sus cientos de años de existencia que el Demonio sentia dolor pero no fue lo único que sintió. También sintió Miedo. Con M mayúscula.

Sam no era un Oscuro normal. Su padre lo había entrenado durante toda su vida en lo sobrenatural y su hermano se había encargado de que tuviera el suficiente control sobre sus poderes como para que fuera preocupante.

-SUELTAME.-ordeno pero al contrario los dedos de Sam se cerraron sobre los laterales de su cráneo. Entonces empezó el dolor- ARRGGHHHH...- -[I Tengo que salir...tengo que salir _[/I.- _Intento huir de aquel cuerpo que le quemaba pero la hembra lo retenía con fuerza. --[I Suéltame, zorra _[/I.-_

-[I Ni lo sueñes, maldito. _[/I.-_

Dean consiguió sentarse con un sin fin de muecas sin importarle el dolor que sentía. Tenia que verlo. NECESITABA verlo. Cuando su madre le contó el plan pensó que era una locura. Conseguir que tanto su padre, el y ella se coordinaran para derrotar al Demonio era sin duda una locura. Pero si algo tuvo su madre siempre es que sabia como organizarlos.

Se asusto cuando vio como Sammy cerraba sus manos sobre el cráneo de su padre, no sabia que La Voz...le hubiera hablado a el también pero mas se asusto cuando de las manos de su hermano salieron una especie de descargas eléctricas que recorrían ambos cuerpos.

-Sammy...-intento levantarse y separarlos pero una terrible explosión volvió a lanzarle contra el suelo.

CONTINUARA...jijijjijij


	19. Chapter 19

Como os prometi. Me habeis puesto un monton de coments asii que aqui os dejo el siguiene capi. Deboradlo. XD

CAPITULO 21

Por regla general el silencio suele ser una mezcla de estática y zumbidos pero el que reinaba en la cueva carecía de esas cosas. Era simple y llanamente: Silencio. Ni un solo ruido.

No era algo natural.

Aunque tampoco la explosión que aconteció segundos antes tampoco lo era.

Cuando el haz de luz que rodeo a Sam y John implosión Dean supo que iba a morir, que las paredes de la cueva se caerían sobre sus cabezas y que la extirpe Winchester se extinguiría pero no le importo por que por fin...

Se habían vengado.

Dejo que su dolorido cuerpo descansara mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro. Todo acabo. Era libre. Podía morir tranquilo.

Noto como la fuezas le abandonaban, los párpados cerrados parecían pesar toneladas. ¿Eso era lo que se sentía cuando uno estaba en paz?. Dios...era algo increíble.

_. /I.-Ojala, Sam estuviera aquí. [/I.- _y ese pensamiento le basto para abrir los ojos de par en par e incorporase rápido tanto que tuvo que ahogar un aullido de dolor cuando sus costillas rotas protestaron.- _[I.Genial...otra costilla jodida. [/I.- _se llevo la mano al costado y se palpo. Chasqueo la lengua cuando se dio cuenta de que eran las dos únicas que no se había roto en toda su vida. -_Siempre ahí una primera vez para todo.- _pensó haciendo una mueca mientras miraba alrededor.

A diferencia de lo que pensó en un principio la explosión no provoco ningún tipo de desperfecto en la cueva. Todo estaba perfecto. Las paredes, el suelo, incluso el Pick Up que se veía al fondo estaba en perfecto estado. No podía decir lo mismo que su ropa. La cazadora que llevaba estaba echa jirones y los vaqueros rotos a la altura de las rodillas. Se levanto sacudiéndose las manos en los pantalones, haciendo que una humareda de tierra se escapara de las palmas. Tosió debido a esto.

La luz se filtraba tímida por alguna grieta, iluminando tímidamente la estancia. Dean se quedo mirando, perplejo aquel rayo de luz y se sorprendió al ver como pasara lo que pasara siempre amanecería. Soltó un quejido. La vida seguía hacia delante y ya con el Demonio muerto el no sabia que iba a seguir haciendo. Avanzo lentamente y vio a su padre tirado en el suelo, con las piernas separadas y los brazos abiertos.

Si la ropa de Dean estaba echa un cisco la de John sin duda estaba peor. Toda la parte posterior de la camisa había desaparecido y sus maltrechos pantalones solo eran un montón de tiras unidas aquí y allá. Pero no le importo, la ropa se podía reemplazar. Su padre, no.

Sujetándose el hombro se alejo del cuerpo para coger el cuchillo utilizado para castrar a Felicia, soltó un sin fin de juramentos al agacharse. Una vez cogido se dirigió de nuevo a su padre inconsciente, sintiendo la fina empuñadura del arma en la mano y su poco peso, se dejo caer de rodillas al lado del jefe del clan y lo miro serio, recordando los meses que paso llorándolo a escondidas de Sammy y deseando haber muerto para que el siguiera vivo.

Y ahora lo tenia ahí delante, dormido como si nada hubiera pasado. Solo que si había pasado. Su padre se había pasado los últimos meses poseído por El Demonio, conspirando contra ellos para por fin, en el ultimo momento matarlos. La pregunta era:

¿El ser que estaba tirado en el suelo era su autentico padre¿O El Demonio seguía dentro de su cuerpo?

No podía saberlo con seguridad.

Así que como buen cazador que era decidió que lo mejor era asegurarse.

-Lo siento.- susurro y acto seguido alzo el machete por encima de su cabeza dispuesto a decapitar a su propio padre.

-No hace falta que hagas eso.- La Voz...solo que esta vez sonaba diferente.

Dean volteo la cara y se dejo caer sobre un muslo sin poder creerse lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Su madre.

O mejor dicho su espíritu ya que el ya no tan tímido rayo de sol la atravesaba, dándole la apariencia de un ángel.

La mente del cazador no consiguió asimilar aquella simple frase, en parte por que ansiaba que tuviera razón y en parte por que estaba terriblemente cansado.

-¿Quieres decir...?-señalo a John con la cabeza.

-Si, esta libre de la posesión. Es de nuevo tu padre, Dean.- Al cazador le costo un poco reaccionar ante aquellas palabras.

-[I._ [/I.Volvía a ser su padre. Estaba libre de la posesión. El demonio había muerto. [/I._Pero cuando lo hizo sorprendió gratamente a su madre: Se echo a llorar.- En el fondo siempre fuiste un sentimental, cariño.- Mary se agacho ante su niño y deseo poder tocarlo.- Dean...tengo que hablar contigo y tengo muy poco tiempo.- Ante el tono de urgencia de su madre el joven cazador dejo de llorar con un hipido. Mary no pudo evitar sonreír. Su pequeño Dean se había convertido en un hombre y John lo educado como un soldado. Casi pudo imaginarse ordenándole que volviera a llorar y el de seguro lo haría.-Quiero que sepas que te quiero...que pase lo que pase...Te quiero.- susurro mirándolo con todo el amor que le tenia a su pequeño. El como era de esperar no entendió el por que le decía eso pero tarde o temprano lo haría. Dean tardaba un poco en asimilar la información que se refería a los sentimientos pero estaba segura de que tarde o temprano lo haría.- Y ahora...¿Por que no vas a ver como esta tu hermano?-

El joven ni dudo en levantarse y en ir a ver como se encontraba el mas pequeño de sus hijos. Mary vio como Dean se arrodillaba a su lado y con una delicadeza que no había visto en el abrazaba a Sam. Inspiro hondo.

-Mmmm...-

John volvía en si, llamando su atención. La sonrisa del fantasma se ensancho un poco mas al ver como su marido se sentaba en el suelo y se mesaba la cabeza y la nuca. Quiso reír en cuanto un trozo de camisa se desprendió de su cuerpo y cayo sobre sus piernas. El hombre se quedo mirando el trozo de tela como si fuera algo precioso y a Mary le costo un poco darse cuenta de que era la camisa que ella le regalo la ultima navidad que estuvieron juntos.

-¿Como te encuentras?-pregunto arrodillándose al lado de su marido.

Mary no se sorprendió ante la reacción del hombre que fue exactamente la misma de su hijo mayor. Apartarse. Sonrió ampliamente al ver como se parecían sus dos niños a padre. Sin duda, John había echo un buen trabajo, a pesar de todo el asunto de la cacería.

-¿Mary?-

-¿Quien sino?-pregunto con picardía. Dios...como echaba de menos aquellas conversaciones que no decían nada.

-¿Como?-

-No hagas preguntas sobre demonios, ni esas cosas.- corto la mujer al ver como la mente de su marido empezaba a trabajar con normalidad.- Has estado un año poseido por el demonio que me mato y por fin, entre todos, hemos conseguido vengarnos.- a pesar de que las palabras eran duras, el tono que utilizo Mary fue tremendamente suave. El hombre la miro perplejo y después de un segundo asintió con la cabeza, haciendo saber al espíritu que no preguntaría nada.-John...tengo que irme.-dijo en un suspiro.

-¿Tan pronto?...pero si acabas de llegar.-fue la primera vez que escucho desesperación en su marido.

-No, amor ...llevo contigo desde el día en que morí.- Una ceja arqueada le dejo bien claro que el cazador no sabia de que estaba hablando.- Aunque tu me conoces mas por La Conciencia de Cazador.- Una pequeña risita se escapo de la mujer al ver como la boca del hombre se desencajaba de sorpresa.- Nunca estuviste solo.- se miraron durante un segundo pero bien podían haber pasado siglos porque a ambos le pareció poco tiempo.- Es hora de descansar.- John asintió y una pequeña lagrima se resbalo por sus mejillas.- Solo te pido una cosa...- agrego mientras se levantaba.

-Lo que sea...sabes que nunca supe decirte que no.- susurro el cazador mientras se ponía en pie y le miraba a los ojos.

La sonrisa de Mary se ensancho aun mas cuando el dijo esas palabras. Igual que su Dean. Suspiro y miro a sus hijos, Sam aun estaba en el suelo, cuan largo era pero no se asusto, sabia que estaba bien. Podía sentirlo.

-No seas muy duro con los chicos.- fue lo único que dijo.

A pesar de que no entendía a que ser refería John asintió. ¿Porque iba a ser duro con sus hijos ahora cuando por fin todo había terminado?

-Claro...-

Mary sonrió y acto seguido, envuelta en un manto de llamas. Desapareció.

Dean se acerco a su hermano con una mezcla de miedo y esperanza. Si las ropas de su padre estaban en mal estado las de su hermano prácticamente eran irreconocibles. La cazadora marrón que siempre llevaba se había evaporado, al igual que la camisa, los perniles de los pantalones no existían, dejando que Dean pudiera ver las largas pantorrillas de su hermano. Sonrió divertido. Deseaba tanto que estuviera vivo pero...¿Qué pasaría cuando abriera los ojos?. ¿Seguiría siendo su Sammy¿O el ser que intentaba matarlo por que así le resultaba mas fácil?.

Se sentó en el suelo y comprobó sus constantes. Seguía vivo. Respiro aliviado.

Sammy respiraba.

Con toda la delicadeza que pudo rodeo a su hermano y lo acomodo sobre sus piernas, quería que lo primero que viera nada mas abrir los ojos fuera a el. Le aparto los algunos cabellos sudorosos de la cara y le acaricio el rostro.

-[I. Mi Bella Durmiente. _[/I.- _Se dijo meciéndolo de un lado a otro como si intentara dormir a un bebe y se riño por ser tan nenaza.

Sam movió la cabeza y se llevo las manos a la cara con una mueca de dolor pero Dean impidió que se la tocara sujetándolo de la muñeca.

-Ey...campeón...Tranquilo.-susurro con una sonrisa.

-¿Dean?...¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto el menor mirando de un lado a otro sin entender que pasaba

-¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-

Los ojos de Sam viajaron hacia la derecha para acceder a sus recuerdos. La verdad era que lo recordaba todo desde que el demonio le embauco para que se pusiera de su lado. Como intento matar a su hermano, el beso que le hizo volver al buen camino y como su madre le hablo sobre un plan...¿¿Su madre??. Intento incorporarse pero un fuerte mareo se lo impidió, volviendo a caer sobre las piernas de su hermano que lo sujeto con delicadeza.

Alzo la mirada y la fijo en la de Dean que lo miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y ...miedo. ¿Cómo podía decirle que recordaba que casi lo había matado?. Bajo la vista avergonzado. No podía hacerlo. Así que hizo lo mas fácil:

Mentir.

-Recuerdo que entramos en el hotel, tu te volviste para mirar algo y yo me quede mirando la alfombra, luego...nada.-Alzo la mirada y como si fuera un actor digno de un oscar agrego:- ¿Qué ha pasado?-

Dean negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida. Si tenia que contarle todo lo que había pasado iba a tardar una eternidad. Así que mejor se lo resumía:

-Pasa que te has convertido en una especie de bomba nuclear y te has cargado al malo.- rió revolviéndole el pelo.

-No jodas.-los ojos de Sam se abrieron como platos, visiblemente sorprendido, lo que hizo que Dean soltara una gran carcajada que murió en su garganta al recordar...

-Sam...¿Sigues sintiendo El Hambre?- sonó temeroso.

El menor de los Winchester cerro los ojos y se recluyo en su interior, intentando buscar alguna pista sobre lo que su hermano hablaba pero no encontró nada en absoluto. Era cien por cien Samuel Winchester. Ni un resquicio de maldad poblaba su cuerpo.

No supo como tomárselo.

-No...no ahí nada. Supongo que aquella explosión sirvió para matar al demonio o lo que fuera que llevara dentro.-

-Ah...Entonces...¿No recuerdas nada de nuestro enfrentamiento?- pregunto Dean arqueando una ceja.

-No...-Mintió-...¿Hice algo malo?-

-No...nada...nada...es solo que...-

-Chicos.- La voz de su padre interrumpió el momento. Ambos niños alzaron la mirada y la clavaron en el cazador mas viejo. Tanto Dean como Sam se esperaban algun tipo de enfado o comentario sobre lo tontos que fueron al ir a buscarlo pero para sorpresa de ellos lo que salio de la boca de su padre fue:- Todo a acabado.-

Salieron de la cueva apoyándose unos en otros Dean se apoyaban en su padre y viceversa, a veces John se apoyaba en Sam, o Sam en Dean pero consiguieron salir. Juntos.

Se metieron dentro del Impala en la misma posición que la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos. Dean en el asiento trasero, John en el del co-piloto y Sam conduciendo. La única diferencia es que esta vez el menor de los Winchester se aseguro de que ningún camión les cortara el paso.

Dos horas después llegaron al hotel, las pasaron canutas para entrar en el edificio sin llamar la atención pero se las apañaron. Sam se encargo de todo. No por que no estuviera cansado, sino por que era el que mejor se encontraba, además, alguien tenia que encargarse de curarle a Dean las heridas y en ese momento mejor que se las curara su padre, asi de paso hablaban y el evitaba pensar en como olvidarse de que ya nunca podría tocarlo. El Hambre había desaparecido y estaba seguro que Dean no querría que volviera a tocarlo. Se cambio de ropa con el piloto automático y bajo a la recepción. Allí pidió otra habitación para su padre. La conserje no dudo ni un minuto en dársela solo que esta tendrían que esperar hasta mañana.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza se despidió de la mujer y subió a su habitación. Una vez entro se encontró con toda la estancia a oscuras, no se sorprendió al ver a su padre ataviado con la ropa de su hermano y dormido profundamente en una de las camas. Su hermano dormía completamente vendado en la cama contigua. El menor de los Winchester inspiro hondo y se dirigió al sofá, aquel sofá en donde solo unas horas antes Dean le propuso tener sexo, iba a dejarse caer cuando oyó como su hermano gemía en sueños, inquieto.

Sonrió mientras volvía sobre sus pasos y se sentaba en la cama, justo al lado de su hermano. Como si lo hicieran todos los días y a pesar de que estuviera profundamente dormido, Dean se echo a un lado, no sin antes hacer un sin fin de muecas. Sam se coloco a su lado y lo abrazo con suavidad. Su hermano había cuidado de el, era hora de que le devolviera el favor.

CONTINUARA.


	20. Chapter 20

Ya solo quedan un capi y el epilogo...¿¿No estais emocionadas?

CAPITULO 22

Dean no supo que hora era, ni le importo. Notaba el brazo de Sammy rodeándole la cintura, el pecho de su hermano en la espalda y su respiración en el cuello. Sonrió con los ojos cerrados, después de tanta violencia estaba tan calentito. Su cuerpo reacciono solo y se pego aun mas al cuerpo detrás de el, ronroneo como un gatito al sentir a su hermano gemir contra su oído. Era el paraíso. Cerro su mano sobre la del menor, poniéndosela sobre el pecho, disfrutando de como prácticamente le ocupaba todo el torso y disfrutando del calor que le proporcionaba. Una sonrisa de imbecil se le dibujo en los labios.

Dejo que su mente volara en los recuerdos de la noche anterior mientras acariciaba el dorso de aquella gran mano. La muerte del demonio, su madre, Sam llevándolos a la habitación, su padre curándole las heridas.

En la misma habitación.

Su padre.

_[I- Mierda. [/I.-_

Abrió los ojos rezando por que su progenitor aun estuviera dormido en la cama de al lado, quiso morirse. Su padre lo miraba sentado en la cama de enfrente con los brazos apoyadas en las rodillas, con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

Dean quiso levantarse rápidamente, de echo lo intento pero el gran brazo de su hermano cerrándose mas a su cintura y las costillas rotas se lo impidieron . El mayor de los Winchester pudo sentir como Sam se apretaba contra el y le clavaba una durísima erección en el trasero.

Trago saliva con dificultad. Una parte de su cuerpo quería volverse y darle un beso en los labios, sin embargo otra quería echar a patadas a su hermano de la cama.

-¿Qué ocurre papá?-carraspeo. John no respondió, su cara era completamente inexpresiva._ -[I-Oh...Dios...lo sabe [/I.-_

Dean espero durante lo que le pareció toda una vida. Paciente como nunca lo había sido, hasta que un tiempo indeterminado después su padre lo miro, parpadeando extrañado. Al parecer estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había despertado.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Dean?...¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto el hombre con cara de preocupación.

El hijo mayor sonrió y se dejo caer en la cama, hundiendo la oreja en la almohada. Su padre no había descubierto nada. Al menos por el momento.

- A parte de que tengo las costillas fracturadas y de que estoy terriblemente cansado. Nada. ¿Y a ti?...¿Que te pasa?-

-Pasa que se ha acabado.-fue lo único que dijo.A Dean no le hacia falta preguntar el que se había acabado. Quiso hablar y preguntarle a su padre el por que estaba tan abatido pero no lo hizo. Sabia que tarde o temprano se lo contaría. Seguramente mas tarde que temprano.-Por fin hemos vengado a tu madre después de una veintena de años. Y sigo vivo...-resoplo mirándose las manos.- Siempre creí que moriría cuando en el proceso pero estoy vivo.- John alzo la vista al techo dejando que su hijo viera una fina película que velaba sus ojos, se mordió los labios no sabiendo muy bien como continuar. Respiro hondo varias veces, en bocanadas rápidas y cortas, por un momento Dean quiso decirle que dejara de hacerlo, que a ese paso se iba a hiper-ventilar. No lo dijo.- Se ha acabado y mi pregunta es...¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?-pregunto por fin el mas viejo de los Winchester.

-Papa...- Dean intento levantarse de la cama, sin éxito, visiblemente mas tranquilo al ver a lo que su padre ser refería. Sonrió divertido, la verdad era que el hombre tenia razón. El tampoco sabia lo que iba a pasar a partir de entonces pero tampoco es que tuviera muchas dudas sobre ello.- ...Me parece que ya es tarde para volver al taller.- dijo apoyando el codo en el colchón incorporándose un poco.

John soltó una risa seca. Su hijo mayor tenia toda la razón. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en la carretera y estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la cacería. No podía volver al taller de coches de Lawrence. Además...no podía hacerle eso a sus hijos. O por lo menos a Dean, adoraba la caza incluso mas que el. Sam era harina de otro costal. Sabia perfectamente lo que haría en cuanto su hermano se encontrara mejor.

-Tiene razón.-y su sonrisa se amplio al ver como Dean volvía a intentar levantarse para caer de nuevo sobre el colchón por culpa de que Sammy cerraba su brazo sobre su cuerpo- Parece que te tiene bien cogido.-Dean sonrió tímidamente, con suavidad rodeo la muñeca de su hermano, la levanto y se deslizo fuera de la cama.

-Si...lo ha pasado mal. Esto...papa...¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dean se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama y esta vez fue él el que evito mirarle a los ojos.

El silencio reino entre ambos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el cazador mas viejo, preocupado.

-Cuando...cuando...-El mayor se llevo las manos al rostro y soltó un bufido, acto seguido resoplo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, abrió y cerro la boca con rapidez y con un gesto despectivo se volvió a su padre y soltó:-Esta bien...no se como decirlo sin que suene mal así que lo soltare sin mas. Cuando el demonio estaba a punto de matarnos dijo que tu te masturbabas pensando en mi. ¿Es cierto?- _[IPero que burro podía llegar a ser. [/I.-_

_-_ Nada de andarse por las ramas.- John le golpeo el muslo con una amplia sonrisa que murió en cuanto recordó aquel suceso y lo asqueado que se sintió.-El demonio quiso hacernos daño de la peor manera pero quiero que sepa algo, hijo. Yo NUNCA he pensado en ti de esa forma.- y el tema quedo zanjado en ese mismo momento. John volvió a mirar a su hijo pequeño, al cual se le salían los pies por el final de la cama. E hizo una mueca. -¿Cuanto crees que tardara en irse a la universidad de nuevo?-

John estaba tan concentrado en Sam que no pudo ver la cara de horror que se le formo a su Dean cuando hizo esa pregunta.

Sam se despertó media hora mas tarde y vio como su padre y hermano veían la tele en silencio en el sofá de tres plazas. Cada uno en una punta, no se decían nada, ni siquiera se miraban pero tampoco hacia falta que lo hicieran. La paz se respiraba en aquella habitación.

Con los ojos aun pegados el menor de los Winchester se levanto y se dejo caer en el centro del sofá. Ninguno hablo. Sam miraba la televisión sin verla. Si le preguntaban estaba seguro de que no podría decir que programa estaban viendo. Le dio igual. No recordaba haberse sentado con su padre a ver la televisión en toda su infancia, el siempre estaba cazando, así que esta vez se guardaría todas las protestas y simplemente disfrutaría del momento. Al poco tiempo se quedo dormido.

John sabia que algo raro le pasaba a sus hijos. No es que lo supiera con exactitud pero podía notarlo. Al principio no le echo cuenta a que cada vez que Sam hablaba Dean lo miraba fijamente, casi como si no quisiera perderse ninguna palabra pero en el momento en el que le menor miraba a su hermano, este desviaba la mirada hacia el lado opuesto. Eso de por si solo no le abría extrañado, sabia que Sam era muy listo (en ocasiones demasiado) y que eso podría hacer que Dean se sintiera en desventaja pero el simple echo de que nunca quisiera quedarse solo en la misma habitación con su hermano menor...Eso ya de por si era sospechoso y si a eso le sumamos la discusión que tuvieron cuando el mayor de sus hijos dijo que quería la habitación libre que Sam pidió nada mas llegar...

Algo pasaba y eso estaba empezando a enfurecerlo.

Así que decidió investigar por su cuenta. No fue muy difícil coger a sus hijos por separado y preguntarles que había pasado mientras el estaba "fuera". Se sorprendió de la cantidad de cosas le contaron. Dean estaba siendo perseguido por el FBI, algo que no supo como tomarse, Sam un Oscuro (eso ya lo sabia), Dean un Cazador Autentico (fue una agradable sorpresa), la posesión de Sam que sirvió para desencadenar su lado malvado y la batalla contra los vampiros. Ambos le contaron las mismas cosas y ambos le ocultaban algo.

Lo sabia.

Podía olerlo.

Dos semanas pasaron y por fin dejaron el hotel. El comportamiento de la conserje le extraño bastante a John. ¿A que venia preguntar tanto por la Play Station que les había alquilado?. La mujer agarro el aparato en cuanto lo puso sobre la mesa y empezó a ojearlo como si fuera un jarrón de la dinastía Ming e hizo una mueca de disgusto en cuanto vio que se encontraba en perfecto estado. No se sorprendió al ver como Dean reía divertido al salir a la calle dejo de hacerlo en cuanto le ordeno que le diera las llaves del Impala a Sam.

-¿Qué?¿Por qué?-protesto como un niño pequeño.

-Por que tu aun no estas recuperado.-

-Pero...-

-Hazlo.-ordeno.

-Si, señor.-

Susurro el mayor dándole las llaves a su hermano que en ese momento le sonreía de forma extraña, casi con amor. Pero John no se dio cuenta de ello. Su mente se había quedado en la respuesta de Dean.: _[I-Si, Señor. [/I.-_ Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago. ¿Cuando había dejado de referirse a el como papá?. Ahora que había obtenido su venganza tal vez pudiera poner remedio a eso.

-¿ Adonde vamos?-pregunto Sam sentándose frente al volante con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios. Dean a su lado gruño una advertencia hacia su princesa y de cómo lo descuartizaría si Sam se atrevía a siquiera rallarla.

John le dio las indicaciones al menor con una sonrisa en los labios, no lo miro, solo cogio su diario y lo abrió. Las hojas estaba mas gastadas de lo normal. Al parecer hizo bien al déjaselos a sus hijos. Uno de ellos. No supo cual había echo anotaciones en algunos puntos.

-¿Qué ahí en esa dirección?-pregunto Dean mirando hacia el frente. Parecía incomodo. A lo mejor le dolían las costillas.

-Antes de salir llame a Bobby.-informo John sacando un bolígrafo de su chaqueta y alzando la cabeza para ver a sus hijos.- Le he dicho que se encuentre allí con nosotros y que me lleve un coche.-

-¿Un coche?- El cazador mas viejo alzo la mirada y vio los ojos de su hijo menor reflejados en el retrovisor. Escrudiñandolo.

-No podemos viajar los tres en el mismo coche. No al menos si vamos a seguir viajando.-

John pudo notar como ambos jóvenes ser revolvían en su asiento. A diferencia de lo que creia Sam no dijo nada, solo se cayo y apretó el acelerador. Eso le vino de perlas para su cometido. Con una gran sonrisa en los labios saco un bolígrafo del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y empezó a escribir.

_[IHoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida. Mary por fin descansa en paz... [/I.-_

La universidad.

La verdad era que ni siquiera había pensado en ella desde...desde...ya ni lo recordaba. Todo se había liado tanto. Desde que Dean fue a buscarlo a Starnford siempre mantuvo que en cuanto cazaran al Demonio volvería a sus estudios pero ahora no lo veía tan claro. En realidad no veia claro nada. Recordaba claramente a su hermano declarándose en la oscuridad de la cueva de una forma en la que solo Dean Winchester podía hacer. Le dijo que lo amaba pero desde que llegaron al hotel estaba distante, no habían cruzado mas de dos palabras y por mucho que lo intento, no consiguió quedarse a solas. Por el amor del cielo...si hasta se había cambiado de habitación.

Empezaba a pensar que lo que el demonio de ojos amarillos le había dicho era completamente cierto. Ya estaba curado por lo tanto Dean no volvería a tocarlo porque en realidad nunca quiso hacerlo. Lo hizo por obligación.

Se hundió un poco mas en el asiento del Impala. Cuando llegara a la gasolinera hablaría con el. Aunque tuviera que volver a romperle las costillas pero hablarían.

CONTINUARA


	21. Chapter 21

Voy a ser malvada, si me dejais coments prometo que la proxima vez subo el capi y el epilogo...JUNTOS... jijijiji. Disfrutad

CAPITULO 23

Nada mas llegar a la gasolinera John llamo a Bobby al móvil. Sonrió divertido cuando le comunico que solo le quedaba una hora por llegar. Era increíble lo bien que el viejo cazador y amigo había escogido el lugar para vivir. Estaba cerca de todas partes. Ya podías llamarlo desde Oklahoma o desde Kentuky el siempre estaba a un par de horas de camino.

Dean se esperezaba sujetándose la costilla y Sam jugueteaba con las llaves del Impala sin saber muy bien si devolvérsela a su hermano. La sonrisa del jefe del clan se ensancho todavía mas. Era como al principio, cuando Sam no pensaba en la universidad y Dean todavía conservaba algo de su inocencia. Suspiro como un tonto. No importaba si el menor de sus niños se iba a la universidad, ya no había necesidad de que se dedicaran a la caza exclusivamente, además, aun le quedaba el mayor. Dudaba mucho que Dean quisiera irse a la universidad (no creía que la asignatura de exorcismos fuera parte del curso escolar), de todas formas con el FBI siguiéndole los talones ... Sabia que eso sonaba terriblemente egoísta pero...El era así.

-Sera mejor que compremos víveres.- y como cada vez que hablaba, sus ordenes eran obedecidas.

Dean agradeció salir del coche. No solo por el calor asfixiante que hacia sino porque notaba las miradas de soslayo de su hermano. Se encamino hacia el pequeño supermercado adjunto a la gasolinera visiblemente mas separado de los demás Winchester (en especial de Sam) y quiso soltar un grito de jubilo en cuanto entraron en el local y un fortísimo aire acondicionado les recibieron.

Al igual que cuando iban de caza, los tres hombres se movieron sin siquiera mirarse. ¿Para que iban a hacerlo?. sabían lo que tenían que comprar. O eso se suponía por que el hijo mayor iba completamente absorto en sus cosas. Sabia que tarde o temprano Sam lo arrinconaría contra la pared y le haría un interrogatorio. Y no uno de los agradables.

Tenia que reconcer que se estaba comportando como un cabron pero...¿Como no hacerlo?. Sammy le había repetido hasta la saciedad que en cuanto cazaran al demonio volvería a su antigua vida de universitario. Bien, el Demonio de Ojos Amarillos ya estaba muerta, mama vengada y...Jess también.

Se le encogió el estomago al pensar eso.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio a su hermano (como no verlo, los estantes le llegaban a la altura del pecho) que miraba atentamente la fecha de caducidad de una lata de algo. Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujo en el rostro del cazador. Sin duda alguna no tardaría en tener novia. Era guapo, listo, alto (muy, muy alto), tenia un sonrisa de muerte y besaba ...oh joder...como besaba.

-¿Vas a coger eso?- Al igual que un Adonis el foco de sus pensamiento se hizo realidad justo a su lado.

Dean parpadeo un par de veces. ¿Como demonios se había movido tan rápido? ¿Tan embobado se quedo mirándolo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había puesto a su lado?. Su mano se cerro sobre el bote que tenia en las manos (el cual ni siquiera había mirado) y con una sonrisa chulesca respondió:

-Pues claro que si...¿Acaso lo dudabas?- y sin mas se dirigio a la caja donde su padre esperaba. Maldiciendo a su hermano por tener aquellos ojos tan bonitos que brillaban cuando sonreía...además...¿Porque mierda sonreía?. Imbecil.

Cerrando su mano sobre la pequeña botella se acerco a John, al cual le hizo saber que ya había terminado con un movimiento de acabado.

-¿Para que quieres tu eso?- oyo a su padre preguntar un poco sorprendido.

_[I¿Pero que diantres pasaba con lo que había cogido? ¿Tan raro era que cogiera una botella de... [/I._

-¿¿Aceite corporal??-leyó con los ojos desorbitados. _[I¿Cuando había cogido aquella botella?. Espera...espera...pensemos...yo estaba mirando a Sam y...claro... [/I.- _Se dio un golpe mental. Cuando miraba a su hermano se olvidaba de lo que hacia y el subconsciente le hacia ese tipo de jugarretas. Oyó como Sam soltaba un risita detrás de el mientras dejaba todos los artículos al alcance de la cajera. Lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Dean?- John volvió a preguntar.

-Esto...es...es...-movió la botella en su mano mientras intentaba encontrar una explicación que satisficiera a todos. Por que desde luego aquella miradita que le lanzaba su hermano...- Es...es...para...mis manos.- escupió sin saber que mas decir.

-¿Tus manos?-la ceja del mayor de los Winchester se arqueo sin creerse ni una palabra, haciendo que Dean se le pusiera la cara como un tomate y quisiera morirse al oír como una menos disimulada risotada escapaba de la garganta de Sam.

-Si...Mis manos.-gruño poniendo la puta botella en la cinta para que la mujer pudiera pasarla.- Con tanto limpiar armas se me están estropeando.-

-Tiene callos.- agrego Sam estallando en una sonora risa. Dean resoplo hastiado. Su padre también se había unido a las risas.

_[I-Si el supiera como Sam sabe que tengo callos en las manos...sin duda se muere...[/I.- _se dijo el mayor. - Ya vale con tanto cachondeo.- gruño cogiendo la botella y metiendosela en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Chasqueo la lengua en cuanto se dio cuenta de que para mas inri era de la misma marca que habían utilizado en el hotel. Genial.

- Tu hermano esta mas raro que de costumbre.- dijo John limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos. Dios...cuanto había echado de menos aquellas anécdotas.

-Si...- fue lo único que Sam acertó a decir ya que sentía como las mariposas de su estomago bailaban contentas al creer vislumbrar un poco el por que del extraño comportamiento de su hermano. Era por que su padre estaba delante. Ahora lo veia todo claro.

Una llamada al móvil de John lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Si...vale...perfecto...salgo ahora mismo.- corto y conciso. Ya sabia a quien salía Dean.- Era Bobby.- informo mientras se guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.- Al parecer ha tenido problemas con el coche.-

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto sin mucho interés ya que no podía apartar los ojos de su hermano que en ese momento curioseaba un estante llenos de cintas de música.

-Que no encuentra ninguno. Tendremos que ir a un taller cercano. ¿Buscáis un hotel y nos reunimos allí?-

-Aja...- John le podía haber dicho sin problemas que iba a desnudarse y untarse mantequilla de cacahuete por todo el cuerpo que a el en ese momento le abria dado igual. Dean se agachaba, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas para mirar el ultimo estante dejándole una estupenda panorámica de su trasero.

-Sam...¿Estas bien?- Su padre chasqueo los dedos delante de sus ojos interrumpiendo aquella visión.

-¿Eh...que...que pasa?-

-¿Estas bien hijo? Por un momento parece que hubieras visto un trozo de tarta de chocolate y llevaras un mes a régimen.- Sam bajo la vista y rezo por que el calor que sentía no fuera por que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado. Su padre había dado en el clavo. Tenia hambre pero no de tarta...sino de Dean.

-Supongo que un poco de hambre si que tengo.- se disculpo alargando la mano hacia un paquete de bollitos de chocolate y abriéndolos. Se metió dos en la boca sin importarle que aun no lo hubieran pagados.- Mmmmmm...- hasta a el le sonó falso- ¿Que me mecidas de Bobby?- pregunto con la boca llena.

-Que Bobby esta afuera esperándome, que lleves a tu hermano al hotel mas cercano mientras voy a buscar a un coche.- repitió.

Sam asintió con la cabeza. Con lo especial que era su padre de seguro que se llevaban toda la tarde mirando coches, después se iban a tomar unas copas y...

_[IA solas, con Dean durante tooooda la tarde. [/I. _Susurro su mente haciendo que sonriera como un bobalicón, sin duda alguien ahí arriba lo amaba.

-Vale...- intento sonar lo mas tranquilo posible pero no supo si lo consiguió.

Ambos hombres salieron del supermercado a tiempo de ver llegar a Bobby en su destartalada camioneta, el hijo mayor no tardo en unírseles mientras jugueteaba con una cinta de Metallica, seguramente, algún recopilatorio, pensó Sam de pasada.

-Bueno...sed buenos y llamadme en cuanto os hospedéis.-se despidió John sin mirar atrás.

-¿A donde va?- el tono del mayor sonó demasiado agudo para su gusto

-A comprar un coche.- respondió el menor con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Joder...seguro que tarda todo el día.- mascullo Dean dirigiéndose al coche.

-Si...todo el día.- Sam arrastro las palabras de tal modo que hizo que su hermano se parara en seco justo delante de la puerta.

-¿Que has querido decir?-

-Nada...solo confirmaba lo que has dicho.- dijo metiendose dentro del coche.

_[IAy...Señor...dame fuerzas [/I.- _pensó Dean rodando los ojos a la vez que se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

El coche rugió con fuerza, enfilando la carretera.

Sam condujo a una velocidad prudente, ninguno de los dos hablo. El silencio era tan tenso que Dean deseo poner la nueva cinta que había comprado, pero no lo veía prudente. Así que se dedico a jugar con ella en sus manos. Estaba nervioso. Tanto que por primera vez en su vida fue él el que empezó una conversación.

-¿Así que vas a volver a la universidad?-susurro. La respuesta de Sam llego de la manera mas inesperada que le hizo caer hacia uno sobre el costado del asiento: Acelero y de un volantazo se metiendose en un camino.-¿Que coño...?-Gruño Dean incorporándose mientras hacia una mueca de dolor. La carretera era de tierra y por lo tanto hacia que el Impala votara sin control sobre ella, haciendo que las convalecientes costillas del cazador se resintieran. Un frenazo hizo que el dolor desapareciera.-¿Se puede saber que mierda haces?-chillo volviéndose a mirar a su hermano.

Pero no lo vio.

Porque Sam se abalanzo sobre el y aplasto la boca contra la suya con tanta fuerza que lo clavo en el asiento. Sintió las grandes manos de su hermano alrededor del rostro, impidiendo así que pudiera apartarse. Dean abrió la boca para preguntarle que demonios hacia, fue un error. Porque su hermanito aprovecho el camino libre e introdujo la lengua en su boca, haciendo que los dedos de los pies del mayor se curvaran hacia dentro y un sonoro gemido se escapara de su garganta.

Los dedos de Dean se cerraron sobre el largo cabello de su hermano y tiro con fuerza hacia el. Abriendo mas la boca, demandando un poco mas que el estaba dispuesto a dar. Una de las manos de Sam se deslizo por su cuerpo y se cerro con ansia en su entrepierna. Las caderas del mayor se levantaron para aumentar mas la fricción que aquella gran mano le proporcionaba.

-Sam...Sam...- pudo por fin decir el cazador cuando su hermano libero su boca y empezó a morderle el cuello.- Puede...pueden vernos.- casi grito cuando los dientes se cerraron sobre su mandíbula.

-¿No te has dado cuenta de donde estamos, verdad?-rió Sammy cerrando con posesión la mano sobre su entrepierna, friccionando con ansias, obligando a Dean a alzar los brazos y clavar las palmas en el techo del Impala.

_[I-Como si me importara [/I.- _Pensó el mayor de pasada.

Aun así se obligo a abrir los ojos. Soltó una risa seca al ver que ni un millón de años podrían verlos. Era una especie de matorral, con árboles tan grandes que tapaban por completo el coche. Dean no pudo evitar pensar que si Sam hubiera sido un asesino y el su victima, nunca habían encontrado su cuerpo. Era un escondite perfecto. No serian mas de las doce de la mañana y de seguro que no se veía el Impala.

-Espe...espera...- dijo de forma entrecortada el mayor mientras intentaba apartarse de su hermano que en ese momento le mordía el cuello.

-Ahora no quiero hablar.-Gruño el menor de los hermanos y a Dean le pareció que la vida no podía ser mas irónica. Cuando alguien lo tocaba de esa forma la lengua del cazador se disparaba, ocurriéndosele las mas variopintas ideas mientras que Sam al parecer perdía toda capacidad de raciocinio. Era el mundo al revés.

Dean abrió la boca para decir algo pero perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando oyó como Sam le bajaba la cremallera y metía la mano dentro de sus pantalones.

_[I-Oh...Dios...Sammy...no vayas por ahí[/I.-_Suplico en su fuero interno pero Sam no poseía el poder de leer las mentes y aunque lo hubiera poseído no habría parado. Así que Dean no pudo hacer otra cosa que derretirse en los brazos de su hermano y arañar el techo del coche cuando este cerro su mano sobre su miembro erecto y empezó a bombearlo.-¿Que pasa con la universidad?-suspiro contra sus labios con un hipido haciendo que Sam se parara por un breve instante de tiempo que le pareció una eternidad. _[IEstúpido...estúpido...ahora se va a poner de morros.[/I _Se riño Dean apretando la frente contra la de su hermano.

-¿Quieres que vuelva?-pregunto terriblemente quieto. Tanto que Dean tuvo que morderse los labios para no levantar las caderas y empujar contra la mano de su hermano para así encontrar un poco de alivio a su excitación.

El cazador se paso la lengua por los labios resecos y fijo la vista en su amante. Si Sam volvía a la universidad se convertiría en un abogado de los buenos (algo que le vendría perfecto para cuando los agentes del FBI lo cogieran), conocería a una chica (o un chico porque últimamente Sam no dejaba de sorprenderlo), se casaría y de seguro que tendría un par de crios, un perro y hasta un pececito de colores. Pero esa no era la cuestión _[I¿Verdad, Dean[/I. _La pregunta no había sido: ¿Crees que debiera de ir a la universidad?. No...la pregunta había sido ¿Quieres que VAYA a al universidad?. Si lo miraba fríamente era lo que mas le convendría a los dos. No solo por los temas legales sino también por la salud de la familia Winchester. Su padre estaba vivo y quería que volvieran a cazar juntos. ¿Como en nombre de Dios iba a poder mantener una relación de ese tipo con su padre al lado?.

Pero Dean no era un hombre frió.

No. Era apasionado (aunque el se negara a decirlo en voz alta), impulsivo y si...Egoísta. Supuso que en eso se parecía a su padre. Por que diablos. QUERIA A SU HERMANO. Y no de una forma sana, sino de una forma posesiva y enfermiza.

-No...-susurro de forma inaudible. Sam sonrió e intento besarlo de nuevo pero Dean lo impidió apartando la cara.- pero tu nunca has echo lo que yo he querido.- continuo atravesándolo con la mirada

-Y nunca lo haré.- sonrio Sam aplastandolo contra la puerta del copiloto, arrinconándolo con su propio cuerpo y comiéndole la boca a besos.- Me quedo por que quiero.-

Esa frase, dicha de esa forma, con los jadeos de Sam envolviendo el pequeño habitáculo que era el coche fue lo mas erótico que Dean había experimentado nunca porque esa frase significaba que Sammy, SU pequeño Sammy de dos metros, se quedaría con el por que EL quería y no porque sintiera que tenia que pagárselo a su hermano. Fue entonces cuando le devolvió el beso como solo Dean Winchester podía hacerlo. Cerrando los labios sobre la boca de aquel gigante y metiendole la lengua hasta la campanilla, haciendo que ese gran cuerpo duro como la roca retrocediera lo suficiente para que el pudiera bajarle la cremallera y sacar su polla que prácticamente salto fuera de los vaqueros mientras que su hermano maullaba como un gatito contar su boca.

-Siempre he pensado que eres capaz de revivir a un muerto con tus labios.-susurro Sam a la vez que recuperaba el aliento.

-Eso es tremendamente cursi, Sammy- resoplo Dean un poco mareado.

-Será cursi pero es completamente cierto.- gruño el pequeño Winchester manipulando los pantalones de su hermano.

-¿A que te refieres?-rió Dean mientras se incorporaba lo justo para bajarse los vaqueros, Sam no respondió, solo se dedico a quitarle la camisa y camiseta y dejarlo completamente denudo. Le beso el cuello, el pecho, su lengua jugueteo con uno de sus pezones mientras masturbaba suavemente a su hermano.- ¿Sammy?...¿A...A que ...te refieres?-consiguió decir Dean que en ese momento volvía a arañar el techo.

-Me refiero a que gracias a el beso que me diste en la cueva me hiciste volver.- resoplo Sam acariciando con el pulgar el glande de su hermano.

-Dijistequenoteacordabas...-soltó Dean seguido aguantando la respiración.

-¿Todavía no sabes que yo lo recuerdo todo?- rió el pequeño deslizando la mano que masturbaba a su hermano y deslizándola hasta su otra entrada. Acariciándola suavemente de forma circular. La respuesta de Dean no se hizo esperar. Arqueo el cuerpo tanto que por un momento Sam pensó que rompería el asiento del Impala.- Yo también te quiero, Dean.-susurro contra su oreja mientras introducía un dedo en su interior.

-Gasp...-El cazador casi se corre en ese mismo instante, tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para no hacerlo y llenar el parabrisas del coche de semen. Araño de nuevo el techo con tanta fuerza que dejo las marcas en la tapicería. Decididamente Sam era el experto en sexo en la familia y no el, porque una situacion tan normal como estar aparcados perdidos de la mano de Dios no podía ser tan erótica. -Me...mentiste..- consiguió decir y una mueca de dolor y placer se mezclo a la perfección en su rostro cuando su hermano pequeño introdujo un segundo dedo.

-Si...y estoy seguro de que después encontraras la manera perfecta de vengarte.- Sonrió Sam moviendo sus dedos dentro de Dean, el cual se revolvía excitado. ¿Como podía moverse de esa manera? y lo peor aun ¿Como era posible que se excitara tanto solo de verlo?. Dean fruncía los labios debido a la excitación y clavaba la nuca contra el reposacabezas del coche, levantando asi el cuerpo para que Sam tuviera el mejor de los accesos a su cuerpo que sumo un tercer.

-Sammyyyyyyy...- fue un silbido que lo hizo enloquecer.

-Dean...no puedo...mas.-

El mayor de los Winchester soltó una risita cargada de excitación.

-Pues ya me dirás como nos lo montamos, porque no es que haya mucho sitio que se diga.-

-Ohhh...No te preocupes. Ya lo tengo pensado.- Con una sonrisa en el rostro Sam se deslizo a la derecha hasta quedarse justo en medio del asiento, se bajo los pantalones hasta las rodillas y se dio una suaves palmadas en los muslos.- Ven aquí.-soltó ronco de excitación.

-¿Que?...Estarás de guasa, verdad...No puedo subirme ahí...No quepo además voy a darme contra el techo cuando...- El menor de los Winchester no le dejo terminar, le agarro de la cintura y después de una lucha simbólica en la que los dos rieron consiguió que Dean se sentara sobre el.- ¿Y ahora que listillo?-ironizo con la barbilla en el pecho y la nuca en el techo del coche. Sam no dijo nada, solo lo beso en los labios de forma dulce y se acomodo un poco. Haciendo que su gran cuerpo se deslizara hacia abajo, doblando las rodillas de una forma que Dean creyó que tendría que llamar a un medico para poder sacarlo cuando acabaran y apoyando la nuca en el reposacabezas.- No sabia que pudieras hacer esas cosas.- Se maravillo el mayor a ver como ahora si que podían hacer lo que quisieran. ¿Cuanto tiempo dedicaste a pensar esta postura?-

-Desde la pelea del bar.- Gruño acariciándole los costados.-No he dejado de fantasear con esto.-

-Oh...¿Y que se supone que hacia yo en esa fantasía tuya?-pregunto Dean moviéndose sobre la erección de su hermano sin dejarlo entrar.

-Dame la espalda.- Dean no supo si fue una orden o una suplica pero le gusto como sonaba. Así que obedeció. Se incorporo lo justo para poder pasar la pierna izquierda sobre el cuerpo de Sam y se sentó sobre el a horcajadas.

-Sino recuerdo mal yo no estaba de espaldas.- rió moviendo las caderas, atrapando el miembro de su hermano entre sus nalgas y haciendo que este se deslizara arriba y abajo.

-Es la única manera que encontré para que...aahhh...- Sin previo aviso Dean se incorporo un poco y se empalo así mismo, haciendo que los dedos de su hermano se cerraran alrededor de sus caderas.-Eres un cabron.- gruño apretando los pies contra el suelo y levantando sus caderas en una fuerte embestida.

Dean rio cuando se golpeo la cabeza contra el techo y se meso las sienes con la mano.

-Cuidado, tigre...que vas a dejarme tonto.-replico empujando contra el cuerpo de su hermano, notando como lo llenaba poco a poco. Era una sensación maravillosa pero mas maravillosa fue cuando noto como Sam se incorporaba y pegaba el pecho a su espalda. ¿Que demonios estaba haciendo?. Su pregunta quedo contestada cuando una mano se cerro sobre su miembro erecto y empezó a masturbarlo.- Oh...mierda...Sammyyyy...-lloriqueo moviéndose sobre su hermano. ¿Como podía ser tan elástico siendo tan grande?.

El vaho pronto se apodero de los cristales del coche, los amortiguadores protestaron debido al brusco movimiento y los minutos pasaron. Sam se dedico a torturar a su hermano durante lo que parecieron horas, negándole el ultimo clímax. Empujando con fuerza dentro de Dean hasta que ya estaba a punto de correrse para pararse en el ultimo momento y oír como le decía lo cabron que era. No lo hacia por malicia, de verdad que no, es solo que disfrutaba viendo como su hermano se contorsionaba encima de el, arañando el techo con las uñas y dandose algun que otro coscorron. Simplemente lo adoraba. Además, contra mas lo hiciera sufrir ahora, mas dura seria la venganza por la que Dean lo haría pasar. Se relamió solo de pensarlo.

-Sammmyyyyyy...-gruño el mayor con el cuerpo lleno de sudor. El menor le paso la lengua por la espalda y degusto su sabor salado. Exquisito.- Deja...que me corra.-Suplico. Eso era lo que estaba esperando. Dios...creía que nunca iba a conseguirlo La ultima vez que lo hicieron fue el, Samuel Winchester el que termino suplicando como una chica, era justo que ahora fuera al contrario.

Sam lleno sus pulmones de aire, clavo las uñas en las caderas de su hermano y apretó de nuevo los pies en el suelo. Noto como los músculos de las piernas protestaban y como el rostro le tembló debido al esfuerzo. pero no le importo. Ya descansaría mas tarde. Con un gruñido embistió a su hermano que solo pudo quedarse muy quieto recibiendo todo lo que el le daba. solo oía como gimoteaba y pedía mas. Haciendo que Sam recrudeciera las embestidas y acelerara el ritmo, encajando los dientes, las aletas de la nariz dilatadas.

-Sammmyyyyyyyyyyyy.- fue lo único que dijo Dean antes de correrse, Sam le siguió con un rugido lastimero.

Dean se derrumbo sobre el cuerpo de su hermano que en ese momento dejaba caer los brazos sobre el asiento. Estaban exhaustos. Respiraba con dificultad, el aire les arañaba los pulmones. Pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban por las ventanillas del coche.

Con delicadeza y una mueca de dolor Dean se bajo de su hermano y se sentó a su lado. Completamente espatarrado en el asiento, uno de sus brazos en el reposacabezas y una pierna encima de los muslos de Sam que en ese momento se sentaba bien.

-Au...-gruño el pequeño llevándose las manos al cuello.-Duele.- informo.

-Te esta bien empleado.- rió Dean.-Por un momento pensé que querrías quedarte a vivir "ahí" dentro.-bromeo

Sam puso un puchero y con un susurro dijo:

-Es que no quería que se acabara.-

Dean miro a su hermano y una tonta sonrisa se le formo en los labios. Sabia muy bien a que se refería. En cuanto salieran de aquel matorral tendrían que volver con su padre y tendrían que tener cuidado. Nada de dormir en la misma cama (Cosa que se moría por repetir), no mirarlo fijamente, pensar dos veces lo que tenia que decir y que no sonara con doble sentido, no alargar la mano para tocarlo (esa iba a ser la parte mas dificil) y por supuesto...Tener cuidado a la hora de hacerlo. _[I Menuda mierda.[/I _ Quería decirle que no se preocupaba, que todo iba a salir bien y que ...Le quería. pero por desgracia no podía. Por que la verdad era que tenían que tener cuidado y que no podían decirle a su padre que se fuera. Eran una familia, maldita sea.

Chasqueo la lengua e inspiro hondo.

-Ven aqui.-susurro golpeándose suavemente el costado. Sam no dijo nada, solo se acurruco sobre su hermano y se mordió la lengua por no llorar. No quería que nada cambiaria pero tampoco quería prescindir de su padre. ¿Cómo iban a seguir adelante?. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente mientras sus brazos se cerraban sobre la cintura de Dean .Ya pensaría en ello mas tarde. Sus ojos se clavaron en el parabrisas al ver algo que no deberia de estar. Una sonrisa picara se dibujo en sus labios.- Oye, Dean...-

-¿Mmmm?-el mayor enredo un dedo en el cabello de su hermano.

-¿Lo que se esta deslizando por el parabrisas es semen?-

-Argggghhhhhh...- fue lo único que Dean pudo decir cuando miro en dirección al cristal

CONTINUARA.


	22. Chapter 22

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí os dejo el capitulo con el epilogo. Espero que os guste.

CAPITULO 24

John llego tarde aquella noche y un poco (bastante) borracho. Por eso no le echo cuenta a lo que sus ojos le habían mostrado nada mas abrir la puerta. En parte por que como el bien sabia su tasa de alcohol en sangre y en parte por que solo lo vio con el rabillo del ojo.

Recordó haber parpadeado y haberse frotado los ojos. ¿Pues no había creído ver como Dean besaba en la boca a Sam?. Rió como un tonto. Decididamente dejaría de beber. El alcohol no era nada bueno.

Lo abría dejado estar de no ser por lo increíblemente nerviosos que se encontraron sus niños en cuanto el dio un paso dentro de la habitación. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Dean se puso delante de su hermano a forma de escudo y Sam poso su gran mano en el hombro del mayor.

Eso sirvió a John para darse cuenta de que de verdad había visto lo que había visto.

Dean había besado a Sam EN LA BOCA.

Quiso lanzarse sobre su hijo mayor, molerlo a golpes y no parar hasta que le sangraran los nudillos. Pero no hizo nada. Y no porque no le faltaran ganas sino por que escucho la voz de Mary dentro de su cabeza diciendo:

_[I-No seas muy duros con ellos [/I.-_

Odio a su mujer en ese mismo momento por haberle obligado a prometer eso. Así que se encogió de hombros y fingió que no había visto nada. Dean le pregunto por el nuevo coche y el solo mascullo algo ininteligible. Tenia que salir de aquella habitación porque con lo borracho que estaba de seguro que no conseguía mantener la promesa que le había echo a su mujer ya que empezaba a ver correcto eso de azotar a alguien hasta que perdiera el conocimiento.

Así que cogió la bolsa de aseo de Sam, que curiosamente no protesto por hacerlo (la primera vez en 23 años...mandaba narices).

-Descansad.- gruño cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

La borrachera se le había pasado de repente. Ni risa tonta, ni pies enredándose. Nada. No había estado tan despejado en años.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación la cerro con de un fuerte portazo. La bolsa de aseo que llevaba en las manos se le resbalo y rodó debajo de la mesita del centro pero por el como si hubiera salido ardiendo. Temblaba. No sabia si de pánico o de desesperación.

_[I. ¿Tan mal lo había echo el papel de padre?. [/I._

Las rodillas se le doblaron debido a que el peso de su cuerpo se multiplico por cien, la vista se nublo, alzo las manos pero no consiguió verlas. Dos gruesas lagrimas se le resbalaron por las mejillas pero apresuro a limpiárselas. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado a llorar. De echo llevaba 23 años llorando pero era por algo muy diferente. Las lagrimas anteriores eran por Mary, su esposa asesinada. Estas eran por culpabilidad, por no haber sido un buen padre y haber convertido a sus hijos en...en...monstruos.

Se dejo caer sobre un muslo y siguió llorando amargamente, quiso obligar a su garganta a gimotear para que la habitación no estuviera tan sumida en silencio. Pero le fue imposible. Todo su ser se había acostumbrado a sufrir sin hacer ruido.

Las lagrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas, llenándole el cuello de la camiseta que llevaba, se las limpio de nuevo con el dorso de la mano y esta vez si pudo distinguir algo.

Su diario.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto. No quería moverse, quería quedarse allí sentado, rodearse las rodillas con las manos y rezar por que aquello fuera un sueño. Pero por alguna extraña razón se movió. Se arrastro a cuatro patas hacia el libro, su mano se cerro sobre la tapa de cuero como si este fuera un salvavidas, se lo llevo al pecho y se sentó de forma brusca en el suelo, dejando que su espalda se diera contra el reposapiés del sillón.

Algo le incitaba a abrir el libro y leer. Pronto entendió el por que.

_[IMary. [/I._

Sus dedos prácticamente se movieron solos, pasando las paginas de papel con rapidez. No tardo mas de dos minutos en encontrar lo que buscaba.

Leyó con atención.

_[I__ . Lo único que ahí en común en todos Los Oscuros es que tienden a buscar a un compañero. Un amante que los mantenga a atado al mundo de los vivos y del bien. Se aferran con tanta fuerza a ellos que pobre del ser demoníaco que ose tocar a un amante oscuro.__ [/I._

_[I__ -¿Así que era eso?__ [/I- _pensó frunciendo el ceño. De repente se sentía muchísimo mejor._[I-Dean se había visto obligado a hacer lo que quiera que fuera para mantener a salvo a Sammy [/I- _ Sonrió ampliamente. ._[I-Menos mal. [/I-_

Sin mas preámbulos cerro el libro y lo dejo sobre la mesita de noche, se desplomo sobre ella sin siquiera desvestirse. Una pequeña vocecita en su interior le decía que la respuesta que había encontrado en el diario era muy pobre y que sin duda eso se merecía una investigación mas profunda. Pero decidió silenciarla.

A veces lo mejor para una familia es que un padre se haga el tonto y eso estaba dispuesto a hacer, no solo por el bien familiar sino por el de sus hijos. Dean y Sam no habían conocido otra vida que las de los cazadores, habían sufrido y perdido cosas que la gente normal exigía por naturaleza. Sabia que lo que sus hijos hacían no era correcto pero tampoco lo era arrastrar a sus pequeños por todo el país y hacerles ver los horrores que habían presenciado. Además...Lo hacían por una buena causa.

._[I –Para salvar a Sammy. Además...no pienso volver a perder a mis hijos.[/I-_

Ante ese pensamiento aquella pequeña voz quedo silenciada y sin mas se durmió profundamente.

Ni Sam ni Dean pudieron dormir en toda la noche. Se pasaron abrazados las ocho horas que su padre tardo en volver a la habitación. Lo hicieron como cuando eran dos niños y su padre les insinuó que tendrían que quedarse a vivir en una casa de acogida. Estaban aterrorizados.

Dean se regañaba a si mismo por haber besado a Sammy en la boca en la habitación pero es que...Ni siquiera lo pensó...solo actuó. Y el pequeño se maldecía por haber picado a su hermano para que lo besara. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?.

A las nueve en punto su padre llamo a la puerta haciendo que ambos se miraran con los ojos como platos. Dean fue el primero en moverse. Intento levantarse pero Sam se lo impidió cerrando las manos alrededor de su cuello.

-No...-suspiro con el pánico pintado en los ojos.

-Tranquilo.- Dean tuvo que forcejear con su hermano que no quería soltarlo, consiguió levantarse de la cama la segunda vez que su padre llamo.- Esta abierto.- informo sentando se en la silla.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un John muy distinto de lo que se esperaban.

-He hablado con Bobby y dice que desde que matamos al de Ojos Amarillos ahí mucha actividad.- Ambos hermanos se miraron perplejos. Su padre entro mirando un mapa, que dejo encima de la mesa. Ni siquiera los miro.- Es demasiado para que los cacemos los tres juntos.-

Sam se levanto de la cama al oír la ultima frase y se acerco al mapa que su padre miraba. Había por lo menos diez puntos rojos pintados.

-¿Qué sugiere, señor?- Dean como siempre olvidándose de todo en cuanto se le hablaba de la caza.

Sam observo perplejo a los dos cazadores. Su hermano miraba fijamente el mapa y pasaba los dedos sobre el, intentando memorizar todas las situaciones, su padre por el contrario se mesaba la barba sin mirar un punto determinado de la habitación.

-Que deberíamos separarnos.- La boca de Sam se abrió con una mueca graciosa y Dean se puso terriblemente recto. Eso si que no se lo esperaban.

-¿Co...Como?-pregunto el mayor cambiando su peso de pie.-¿Se...Separarnos?-

-Claro...-respondió John con una sonrisa mientras cogía el mapa y lo doblaba sobre una zona en concreta.- Bobby esta en esta zona, yo me reuniré con el.- informo señalando un punto en el papel.- vosotros os iréis ha esta, cazaremos lo que haya que cazar y luego nos reuniremos aquí.- su dedo viajo hasta un punto situado en medio de los dos lugares donde iban a ir a cazar.- y cazaremos juntos lo que sea que haya allí. Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro: Cazamos juntos y de paso matamos mas demonios.-

La cara de ambos hermanos era indescriptible. Nada de broncas, ni de gritos. Nada. Dean se rasco la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que su padre los vio. ¿Debería de decírselo el?. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero Sam se le adelanto.

-Es una idea estupenda, Señor.-

John soltó una carcajada y se guardo el mapa en el bolsillo trasero.

-Estupendo, Bobby viene a recogerme en diez minutos. Voy a hacer el poco equipaje que tengo. Nos vemos en tres días.- El jefe del clan se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió pero antes de salir se volvió a mirar a sus hijos y con una sonrisa agrego:- y chicos...por favor...ya va siendo hora de que empecéis a llamarme Papa.-

-Claro, Señor...papá.- Respondieron los dos rápidos asintiendo con la cabeza. Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en el rostro del hombre mas viejo y sin decir nada mas se fue, cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Los hermanos Winchester no se movieron hasta que oyeron la puerta de su padre cerrarse y aun así lo único que consiguieron hacer fue...Mirarse.

-¿Había droga en la cerveza de anoche?-pregunto Dean

-No creo, de todas formas yo no bebí.- Sam parpadeo incrédulo.- Dean...papá nos vio.- aclaro girándose para mirarlo.

-Lo se.-

-¿Y no ha dicho nada?. ¿Nos ha dejado vía libre?- Sam se dio una palmada en la frente.- ¡¡¡ESTA POSEÍDO¡¡- cogió la bolsa dispuesto a salir para exorcizar a su padre pero el mayor le paro. Sam vio como su hermano se llevaba la mano al pecho.-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto aterrado y recordando aquella vez que le dio un ataque al corazón.

Dean no respondió, solo cerro los ojos y sintió como una mano se apoyaba en su pecho, dándole calor. Era la misma sensación que cuando vio a su madre en la cueva...cuando le dijo que le quería...que pasara lo que pasara, le quería.

Los pulmones del mayor de los Winchester se llenaron de aire cuando comprendió lo que acababa de pasar. Su madre lo sabia...sabia lo que había entre ellos dos. Por eso le había dicho que le queria. Por que lo sabia. Y por eso su padre no había reaccionado como ellos pensaban. Porque intercedió por ellos. Ahora lo comprendía todo.

-No pasa nada, Sam. No te preocupes...Papa no esta poseído. Todo esta bien.- sonrió y miro a su hermano.- todo esta perfectamente bien.- confirmo agarrando el rostro de su hermano y besándole en la boca.

Sam no comprendía el por que su hermano estaba tan seguro pero dejo de importarle todo en cuanto noto los suaves labios de Dean. Se relajo enormemente. Sabia que tarde o temprano se lo contaría. Ahora mismo solo se dedicarían de vivir el momento.

FIN

EPILOGO

Aquello si que era vida. No dejaba de pensar Dean Winchester mientras se metia un suculento trozo de tarta en la boca e intentaba no reir a la vez. Su padre les contaba una anecdota de cuando Sam era pequeño y no paraba de preguntar sobre los seres que cazaban. El aludido por su parte se tapaba la cara con las manos y negaba con la cabeza completamente avergonzado.

-No lo digas, no lo digas...- repetia aguantando la risa.

-Y entonces me dijo: Papa...¿somos cazafantasmas?- los dos Winchester mas viejos estallaron en risas mientras el mas pequeño ponia un puchero.

-No es justo...solo tenia cuatro años-

-No te preocupes, Sammy, en el fondo te queremos tal y como eres.- rio Dean incorporandose y dandole una palmada en la mano en el justo momento que John se giraba para pedir otra cerveza.

El primogenito se maravillo ante lo bien estudiado que tenian sus movimientos. En cuanto el o Sam se dedicaban alguna caricia (inocente) como tocarse la mano o mirarse de soslayo, su padre curiosamente encontraba algo que hacer, cosa que tambien pasaba a la inversa. En cuanto el jefe del clan se quedaba embobado mirando algo en especial ellos se acercaban de una forma menos fraternal.. No era algo premeditado. Segun decia Sam habian encontrado el equilbrio perfecto para seguir siendo una familia y no desmoronarse.

Dean amo todavia mas a su padre en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Por lo tanto intento (en la medida de lo posible) no tocar a Sam.

Ya habian pasado cuatro cacerias desde que mataron al Demonio de Ojos Amarillos (ahora los Winchester median su tiempo en cacerias) y el mayor de los hijos tuvo que reconocer que el metodo que habia encontrado su padre era de lo mas eficaz. Una caceria en familia y otra cada uno por su lado. Lo que le dejaba tiempo mas que suficiente para estar a solas con su hermano y disfrutar de su padre, todo en un corto periodo de tiempo.

-._[I Lo dicho...la vida es maravillosa[/I-_ratifico Dean internamente.

En cuanto terminaran la cena su padre se iria a la proxima caceria y no volverian a reencontrarse hasta dentro de cinco dias. En los que estaria con Sammy...a solas.

Se relamio los labios nada mas imaginárselo. Habían estado muy ocupados los últimos días debido a la gran cantidad de entes que el Demonio dejo tras de el. Lo cual significaba que llevaba mas de dos semanas sin tocar a su hermano.

Hoy eso iba a cambiar. Tenia unas cuantas deudas con el pequeño Sammy e iba a cobrárselas.

La noche se alargo hasta un poco mas de las cuatro. Los tres se despidieron a la entrada del hotel y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. John (que habia sido increíblemente prudente) se hospedo al final del pasillo. Tanto Sam como Dean lo acompañaron hasta la puerta, mas que nada para alargar el tema de conversación.

El padre se despidio con un beso a cada hijo y un: Tened cuidado.

Sam giro sobre sus talones y se encamino al dormitorio, el pasillo estaba desierto, algo muy normal a esas horas. Camino con paso ausente hasta que llego a la altura de la puerta y se la quedo mirando como un pasamarote.

El no tenia la llave.

-Dean...Dime que cogiste la llave de...- No pudo terminar la frase por que su hermano le agarro del brazo y le dio la vuelta, estampándolo contra la superficie de madera.- Dean...Pueden vernos.- le dio tiempo a decir antes de que su hermano le tapara la boca con un humedo beso.

Las rodilas de Sam se convirtieron en mantequilla cuando noto la lengua del cazador entrando bruscamente en su boca y desato una lucha salvaje que consiguió robarle el aliento. Se sintio mareado debido a la excitación, tanto que tuvo que agarrarse a su hermano para no caer al suelo.

-Sammy...- Gruño Dean rozándose contra el, haciendole notar cuanto lo necesitaba y juntando sus bocas en un beso de boca abierta. Fue tan imprevisible que la cabeza del mas alto choco contra la madera. Solto una risa excitada. Si en ese momento alguien le daba por hacer acto de presencia se veria a dos hombres. Uno visiblemente las alto que el otro, con la espalda en la puerta, las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas y al otro hombre metido entre ellas.

Algo digno de una foto.

La sonrisa del pequeño Winchester se ensancho y con rapidez se apresuro a devolverle el beso a su amante. Nunca supo como demonios habian entrado en la habitación. Solo supo que la oscuridad les recibio con los brazos abiertos. Noto las manos de Dean arrancandole la camiseta con bruscos tirones mientras le deboraba a besos. Sam se los devolvia mientras intentaba no golpearse con ningun mueble...pero le fue inútil.

Chocaron contra una mesa de centro, consiguiendo tirar un jarrón, una lampara de pie tambien se interpuso en su camino y murio estampada en el suelo. Fueron de un extremo de la habitación a la otra llevándose muebles por delante mientras se desnudaban.

-No crees que por el bien de la habitación deberíamos de parar mientras...- intento decir Sam pero Dean lo lanzo contra la cama sin siquiera escucharlo.

-Que se jodan los muebles...- gruño quitándose los pantalones.

Sam sonrio divertido y se incorporo sobre sus codos, se mordisqueo el labio al ver como la virilidad de Dean se erguia orgullosa ante sus ojos.

-¿Hoy no quieres hablar?-pregunto escabulléndose de los brazos de su hermano que cayo sobre la cama donde segundos ante estaba el.

-No.- Dean lo inmovilizo sentándose sobre el y empezo a desabrocharlel los pantalones.

Pero Sam queria jugar.

-Yo quiero hablar.-replico poniendo un puchero.

Con la habilidad innata de un cazador Sammy se zafo de su hermano y se arrastro por la cama intentando huir de el. Rio a carcajadas cuando noto como las manos de Dean se cerraban sobre la cintura de sus pantalones y tiraba con fuerza. Medio minuto despues estaba boca abajo en la cama completamente desnudo.

-Hoy no se habla.- gruño Dean mordiéndole el cuello y hundiendo su erección entre las nalgas de su hermano.

Sam gimoteo al notar el grueso miembro contra sus nalgas, deslizándose de arriba abajo mientras las manos de Dean le apartaban el cabello de la nuca para darle pequeños y violentos mordiscos.

-Pero...pero...-

Dean le mordio el hombro e hizo un movimiento extraño encima de el, tanto que consiguió que Sam abriera los ojos para ver que hacia. Nunca lo vio por que la mano de su hermano se estampo en la parte trasera de su craneo haciendo que su cabeza se quedara pegada al colchon.

-No te muevas.-ordeno.

Sam noto como Dean se incorporaba un poco liberándolo del peso de su cuerpo pero solo duro unos segundos. Al poco ya lo tenia otra vez encima, mordiéndole la nuca.

-¿Qué has hecho?-pregunto notando como su propio miembro empezaba a cobrar vida sobre el colchon.

-Shhhhh...-

Sam se quedo muy quieto esperando a ver lo que hacia su hermano que en ese momento se echo a un lado, sentándose a su lado. El menor de los Winchester solto un jadeo al notar algo liquido resbalándole por la espalda, algo tibio.

-El aceite corporal.-penso de pasada.

Todo pensamiento razonable se extinguio cuando la mano de Dean se deslizo por su espalda. Lentamente hasta llegar a su oscura entrada. Sam arqueo la espalda y flexiono las piernas. Dándole todo el acceso que su cuerpo en ese momento podia brindar.

-No seas impaciente, Samantha- Gruño Dean acarciando suavemente el pequeño orificio, lubricándolo de una forma tan sensual que por un momento Sam penso que iba a perder la cordura.- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar.-

-Crei que no querias hablar.- un suspiro seguido de una pequeña risita nerviosa cuando su hermano deslizo uno de sus dedos hasta la mitad y se quedo alli quieto. Gruño en protesta

-En el coche me dijiste que me mentiste.-continuo Dean mordiéndole el cuello. Ignorando por completo como su amante se contorsionaba bajo el para aliviar un poco de su excitación pero moviendo la mano en el angulo preciso para negarselo.

-Si...-fue un maullido ahogado.

-Algo me dice que no volveras a hacerlo.-la lengua del mayor se deslizo por la nuca y sus dientes se cerraron posesivos sobre ella, haciendo que un gritito demasiado feminino se le escapara a Sam que volvio a contorsionarse para encontrar un poco de placer sin llegar a tener éxito. Sin duda Dean podria ser un amante excpecional pero a veces rozaba lo cruel.- ¿Vas a volver a mentirme?-pregunto de esa forma tan suave y tan impropia de el.

-NO...pero por favor, muévete.- sollozo Sam sin poder creerse lo excitado que estaba.

La risita excitada de Dean lleno toda la habitación y el Oscuro por fin encontro la friccion necesaria para aliviar al tensión que le recorria el cuerpo. Pero solo la justa para querer desear mas. Por que Dean deslizaba aquel dedo adentro y fuera como si la cosa no fuera con el, increíblemente despacio. Y solo un dedo, maldita sea.

-Joder...Sammy...me encanta verte asi.- mascullo el mayor y fue ahí cuando el mas pequeño se dio cuenta de que su hermano se estaba tocando a la vez que lo dilataba. Dean se estaba masturbando.

-Oh..cielos...-Sam rodo los ojos y mordio la almohada. ¿Cómo, en el nombre de Dios, podia ser tan jodidamente erótico?.

Oia a Dean a su lado, resoplando contra su oido, mordiéndose el labio debido a lo excitado que estaba, notaba como la mano de su hermano le golpeaba la cadera al infundir mas rapidez a sus movimientos, su cuerpo sudado al lado del de el mientras un segundo dedo (por fin) se deslizaba dentro de el.

A Dean le gustaba que le hablaran durante el sexo, lo excitaba y vaya por Dios si iba a hablar. Iba a decirle todo tipo de obsecindades que harian sonrojarse al mismismo diablo. No le importaba que luego le torturara diciéndole lo puerquísimo que podia llegar a ser. Abrio la boca para hablar, suplicar, gruñir, gritar. Pero solo un pequeño ronroneo salio de ella por que Dean se habia incorporado y en ese mismo momento se deslizaba dentro de el. Lento y duro como una apisonadora. Clavando su cuerpo contra el colchon a medida que empujaba. Las venas de Sam se dibujaron en su cuello a la perfeccion, volvio a morder la sabanas debido a la invasión, era eso o gritar como una chica.

-Dios...Sammy...-saliveo Dean apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre el colchon a ambos lados de la cabeza de su hermano. Encajo los dientes cuando consiguió enfundarse entero y su amante se revolvió bajo su peso, apretándolo o mas bien estrangulándolo. Rodo los ojos y exhalo el aire mientras se repetia una y otra vez que todavía no podia correrse. Que hiciera lo que hiciera Sam tenia que aguantar.

-Deaaaaaaannnnnnn.- Absoluta y pura necesidad. Su hermano cerraba las manos sobre las sabanas como si estas fueran un salvavidas.

Se paso la lengua por los labios y empujo un poco mas adentro. La respuesta fue un sonoro gemido. Repitio la operación. Un juramento. Otra vez.

-No volvere a mentir...lo prometo...no volvere..no volvere...no volvere...- Ahí estaba. Sam se deshizo en sus brazos y repitio aquella oración una y otra vez mientras sus movimientos se recrudecían.

-No se porque ...no me lo creo, Sammy.- mascullo de un fuerte empujón, entrando en el de un solo golpe y permaneciendo dentro, formando movimientos circulares. Los brazos del mayor protestaron debido al esfuerzo pero se obligo a mantener aquella postura. Tenia que hacerle ver a su hermano que podia contarle lo que quisiera por muy malo que fuera. Tal vez aquella no fuera la mejor manera pero asi mataba dos pajaros de un tiro. Enseñarle a su hermano que mentir estaba mal y hacerlo suplicar un poquito.

-Nada de mentiras...nunca...nunca...Prometido.-sollozo el pequeño con la cara hundida entre las sabanas.- Siempre sincero...siempre...siempre.-

Una sonrisa de victoria se dibujo en el rostro del mayor que volvio a moverse dentro de su hermano, con movimientos que fueron cobrando mas y mas rapidez. Dean se deleito escuchando los gimoteos que se escapaban de la garganta de Sam y un escalofrio le recorrio entero.

El demonio de ojos amarillos muerto, su padre vivo, aprobando su relacion y Sam...Sam y el juntos.

Sam se corrio entre suplicas de que no volveria a mentir nunca mas y al poco Dean le siguió. Se desplomo sobre el con una gran sonrisa. Le beso el cuello, el hombro. El pequeño Winchester levanto la cabeza lo justo para que pudiera besarle en los labios.

-Si...la vida era maravillosa...y ahora mas que nunca.- Fue lo ultimo que penso Dean Winchester antes de caer dormido al lado de su hermano

FIN

POR FIN ...TERMINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
